The Dragon's King
by ButterflyKika
Summary: Valka was not the only one taken that fateful night. She refused to let go of the tiny bundle in her arms. Her only child, her son Hiccup.
1. Chapter 1: Dragon's Blood

**Why hello there dear readers. I know, I already have enough of the fanfiction writing with a few of my others... But this idea would not leave me be and while it might be one people have done before, this is my take on it. First we need to get a few key things out of the way.**

**1~ This is AU.**

**2~ Dragons will talk in italics to represent their speech. To a normal human it will come out as growls/roars/whatever other noises dragons make, not human speech. They will however understand human speech.**

**3~ I do not own HTTYD. I will post this for this one chapter but not others because well... It gets annoying posting that every time and this will be several chapters.**

**4~ This is my first HTTYD fanfic I am writing. So your reviews are helpful in remaining true to the characters.**

**5~ More notes will come when needed.**

**For now, just read and enjoy. Please leave a review when done!**

* * *

"Take Hiccup and go." Stoick said to his wife. This raid had to be the worst so far. He needed to make sure his wife and son were safe.

"But Stoick…" Valka protested holding their son close to her. He was tiny for his age; even the village healer doubted he would be able to last his first winter. They held onto the hope that he would prove to be stronger than he looked though.

"Please Valka." Stoick urged pushing them towards the back door. "I will find you both when this is over."

"Be careful my love." She whispered before dashing towards the forest. Stoick watched before turning and running out the front door and into the heat of battle. These raids had started just a few months ago and happened once every few weeks. Stoick joined the fray taking on a Monstrous Nightmare.

* * *

Valka froze as she noticed a large shadow pass over her. She held Hiccup tighter as she continued to run. Maybe she could find shelter before the dragon decided she was a tasty snack. She stopped at the edge of a small clearing and carefully looked up towards the sky. Maybe the dragon hadn't even noticed her or was after something else. She stepped into the clearing before starting to dash across.

She came to a sudden stop as the dragon dropped out of the sky and onto the ground before her. The dragon looked at her curiously, the strange thing was, and it seemed to be making no move to harm her. In fact its expression softened as if sensing her fear to show it meant no ill will.

"Let me pass dragon." She said hoping that it wasn't just a trick. She took a few steps back as the dragon approached her. It sniffed at the bundle in her arms causing her to jerk her arms away from it shielding Hiccup. Her brows knit in confusion. The dragon seemed far more curious than anything.

_"Oh, it is your hatchling?"_ The dragon asked, all Valka heard was soft grumbles as the dragon sat back on its hunches with an expression as if to say sorry for getting too close to the baby.

"What do you want?" She asked it. It seemed to understand she spoke. The dragon stood up again and began to circle her getting a good look at her.

_"Are you taking the hatchling to a healer?"_ It asked as it circled her, again it just sounded like soft rumbles to Valka. _"I know a good healer. The White King, he can help your hatchling!"_ He stood on his back legs looking happy at the idea. _"Yes! That is what I will do! I will take you to the White King!"_

He started to flap his wings and moved towards her. "Stay back dragon!" She shouted and turned to run.

_"No, the White King is not that way!"_ The dragon bellowed following her. _"Please, he seems most sickly. The White King can help him!"_ He flew in front of her blocking her path as he urged her to calm down. _"I will carry you there myself."_

Valka shook her head. "I have no idea what you are saying…" She whispered. She knew that the dragon was trying to say something that much was clear from the near constant rumbles. None of the sounds sounded threatening though, almost as if he was trying to keep her calm.

It wasn't working, if anything she was more panicked and only became more so when the dragon picked her up being mindful of the baby in her arms.

_"Try not to move much."_ The dragon rumbled in his language. _"Wouldn't want to drop the hatchling into the seas!"_ He had meant it as a joke in hopes of lightening her mood. The scream that erupted from her as they gained height in the air made it clear his joke was missed on her.

Valka watched as Berk came into view. The sight of Vikings and dragons fighting one another a sight that was common to her and one she remembered being a part of herself. "Put me down dragon." She commanded once again. "Stoick will never stop hunting you if you take us."

_"Is Stoick your mate?"_ The dragon questioned her curious. _"Perhaps he should come as well! He would love to meet the White King!"_

She let out a breath of air noticing he was lowering to the ground. "Stoick!" She shouted as soon as she saw her husband. The man turned and his eyes widened in shock. A dragon had his wife and son in its talons.

"Demon unhand my wife!" He shouted charging forth. The dragon only flapped his wings to get out of range of the axe the large man was swinging. "Valka, where is Hiccup?"

"Take him, please Stoick!" She wanted back with her people, but if the only one who could be saved was Hiccup, so be it. She started to hand over the bundle, if anything she could make sure Hiccup was safe.

_"No!"_ The dragon said pulling Valka closer suddenly making her pull Hiccup close once again so as not to drop him. Stoick had snarled, he was so close to saving at least his son. _"The White King cannot help him if he remains here, I am sorry but your mate must stay here."_ With that the dragon to fly off.

"Come back here Demon!" Stoick shouted giving chase. He would protect his family; other Vikings noticed the plight of their chief and joined in, everyone trying to down the dragon carrying Valka while being careful not to harm her or the baby.

_"This place is not safe to raise a hatching!"_ The dragon grumbled getting higher into the air. _"The White King will let you raise him with us. It is safe with the White King. You will see."_ He picked up speed leaving Berk to fade from Valka's eyes.

She looked to her son in her arms and held him close tears streaming down her eyes. "I have failed you my dearest Hiccup…" She whispered to him. "May the gods forgive me, but I can't bring myself to drop you to the seas to escape death by dragon's teeth…"

"NO!" Stoick bellowed over the seas watching the dragon carry Valka and Hiccup off into the distance. He collapsed onto his knees as the grief set in. "My love, my son… My… My family…"

He bowed his head as the grief filled every part of him. He then felt his face harden as he looked up to the horizon and stood. "I will find you Demon." He said his voice low and dangerous. "I will find you and you will pay for taking my family."

* * *

Valka woke up some time later and looked around. They were still flying and she noticed she must have drifted off to sleep at some point. She looked to her now awake son. He seemed transfixed by the dragon carrying them. The look of wonder on his face made her smile slightly. He was too young to know the danger they were in.

"Where are we?" She asked finally taking in that the dragon was weaving through an ice and rock maze.

_"The White King's nest!"_ The dragon answered with pride. _"He will know what to do for your hatchling! Then he will let you stay with us. That place you were trying to raise such a tiny hatching was entirely too dangerous!"_

Valka shook her head. "You seem to understand me, but I do not understand you." She said with a sigh. "Though why you haven't killed me yet is a mystery."

_"Kill you?"_ The dragon questioned. _"And leave your hatching without his mother? Never! A hatching needs their mother."_

He heard Valka gasp at the sight of the innermost cavern. _"We are here!"_ He said setting her down. He landed next to her and bounded over to a cliff. _"My King! A hatching is in dire need!"_

Her mouth fell open as a large white head appeared. She had never seen a dragon so large before. _"That is a human, not a hatchling Cloudjumper."_ The White King said looking over at Valka.

_"She has a hatchling!"_ Cloudjumper said dancing about. _"A human hatchling! It is most sick, please my King… It is so tiny and frail…"_

The White King seemed to think about it for a bit. _"Very well, have her rest the hatchling before me."_ He commanded standing up fully and waiting.

Cloudjumper went back to Valka and pushed her from behind with his head. _"He will help!"_ He said in glee. Once Valka was close he gestured for her to set the baby down.

Valka looked between the two dragons. She shook her head in fear, was he to be food to this large dragon? She herself wasn't even a mouth full for the beast. _"He will help your hatchling…"_ Cloudjumper urged again gesturing to her to set the baby down.

_"She cannot understand us Cloudjumper."_ The White King commented. _"Humans do not speak as we do."_ His attention returned to Valka. He watched as she seemed to relax a bit finally noticing that they were not to be turned into a meal. Surely the dragons would have just snapped them up by now.

Valka slowly set Hiccup down on the ground. She unwrapped him a bit before standing up again and watching the White King. He looked the baby over carefully. _"There is but one way to help him."_ The White King said after a time. _"This has never been done with a human hatchling before."_

_"My King?"_ Cloudjumper crooned a bit confused.

_"Hold the mother back."_ The White King said now rising up further. _"She will not like what I must do."_

Cloudjumper circled around Valka separating her from her son. "What?" She asked panic setting in. "No! Hiccup!" She tried reaching for her son only to be prevented from doing so. "No! Don't hurt him! Please!"

_"He is helping!"_ Cloudjumper urged. He tried to calm her shouting and frantic cries. The noise drew the attention of the other dragons.

The White King carefully pricked the soft skin of the baby earning sharp cries and making Valka struggle harder against Cloudjumper's restraint. He then pricked himself and watched as a few drops of his blood landed on the child. Lowering his paw back down to the ground away from Hiccup he opened his mouth and breathed out a soft white cloud. His own blood found its way into the small wound on Hiccup and it sealed over leaving a faint scar on his tiny chin, he seemed to quiet down almost instantly as the white cloud disappeared. _"He must stay here."_ The White King said settling back down once he was finished. Cloudjumper allowed Valka to retrieve her son who had fallen asleep again somehow.

She stared at the small form amazement over taking her worry. He was breathing better. "You… You helped him." She looked at the White King who just nodded. "But… Why? Your dragons… Why help my son? We hunt you, kill you… Yet you still helped…" She looked at her son who was opening his eyes again.

"What have you done to him?" She asked her head snapping to the White King. Hiccups eyes had always been green, but not this green, nor were his pupils so dragon-like. "He is my son! And you… you…" She felt tears on her checks again as she looked down at her son. He was alive, but he could never go back to Berk. They hated dragons there, and her son now had dragon's blood in him. She couldn't bring herself to hate him or these dragons now slowly edging towards her to see the baby. "You did what you could to save him…"

She pulled Hiccup close to her heart. Before looking at the surrounding dragons. She relaxed her grip on Hiccup and even helped him stand before the dragons. "Hiccup, meet our new family. This will be our home."

* * *

**So what do you guys think?**


	2. Chapter 2: Dragon's Prince

**Okay guys, you are all amazing! I have only put this up for a day and I already have 23 reviews? Really feeling the love. Because of that I feel like I owe all you amazing people this chapter. First we will begin with a few questions I was asked.**

**Negima Uzumaki ~ The only outward appearance change in Hiccup will be his eyes. There will be more differences in what he can do/how he acts as will be shown here in this chapter. I understand a lot of people like going for that antho dragon thing, but truth be told I'm not one of them. Sorry hun.**

**Vangian13 ~ I think your question will be answered in this chapter well enough.**

**Shadowdragon1317 ~ A difficult question to answer without revealing anything I plan on doing right now… So please bare with me as I write this piece. I hope it will become clear later on. Also, I am not entirely sure how to set up a beta here, so you will need to walk me through it… PMs work for me, if we set up Beta that also means you will need an idea of where my mind is going… Be warned, it is crazy up there as technically I am writing 4 pieces at the same time…**

**GuardianDragon98 ~ Filled with dragons.**

**Right that be all questions I have gotten right now. So unto our next chapter!**

* * *

Valka had to thank that Deadly Nadder that had brought over a makeshift cradle for Hiccup. It had proven useful in the few months they had been there. She smiled down at her son who was now cooing happily up at her. As strange as it was, she had come to love his eyes the most. She brushed some of his baby hair off his forehead before bending down to kiss it.

She was setting Hiccup on the ground for him to crawl about when the sound of flapping caught her attention. She smiled slightly seeing Cloudjumper, though in truth she was still calling him Dragon. She noticed something in his talons. "What have you got there Dragon?"

Her voice caught the attention of the White King who looked over at Cloudjumper with a near sigh. _"What have you brought now?"_ He understood that Cloudjumper was a young dragon, but seriously the creature seemed to have a knack for finding strays and bringing them back to the nest.

"_A Night Fury hatchling!"_ Cloudjumper said in glee setting the tiny dragon down. The White King roared.

"_Night Fury?!"_ He looked around at his loyal subjects. _"You bring a Night Fury hatchling here? You know their parents are the most protective of dragons!"_

"T_hat is the thing my King…"_ Cloudjumper answered bowing low. _"I watched him carefully for hours. I know that the parents take turns guarding their hatchlings… And even if there was but one parent he would not have been left alone for so long…"_

"_Are you sure his parents are no more?"_ The White King questioned. Valka had walked over following Hiccup who was curious about the new arrival.

They all watched the tiny dragon uncurl itself and stare at Hiccup. Hiccup reached a tiny hand out to touch the dragon. He hadn't seen one so close to his own size before. A giggle erupted from him as the hatchling began to nuzzle his hand in return.

"_I am sure my King."_ Cloudjumper said looking from the scene of the two bonding. _"I would not have brought him otherwise…"_

"_Then he can stay."_ The White King answered settling down as Valka sat down with both Hiccup and the Night Fury. _"Both he and the human hatchling seem fond of one another after all."_

"Why hello there little one." Valka said holding out a hand to the Night Fury. "I've never seen a dragon like you before… Though from your coloration… Are you a Night Fury? I've only heard about those… A master of the skies you will be if that is so."

She watched as Hiccup curled up on top of the dragon's side and settled down for a nap. She laughed lightly seeing the dragon curl himself around Hiccup. "Alright, I guess I can raise you too." She said running a hand over both of them. "Though I will need a name for you…" She watched the baby dragon and noticed he had only gums. "Toothless? Seemed a bit odd, the other dragon hatchlings have teeth… Unless your species doesn't have them at birth…

"How about that though?" She asked not minding that the creature was already asleep. "Your name can be Toothless." She smiled moving to rest beside them both and put her arm around them both. "My little Hiccup and Toothless…" She closed her eyes joining them in their nap.

* * *

"Drag - excuse me – Cloudjumper?" Valka called out looking for the large dragon. Hiccup was now three years old and Valka now had to deal with the next discovery that set her son apart from other humans. He could understand the way dragons spoke. He was able to translate the names of Clouderjumper and the White King for her and insisted that she use those names.

She really didn't mind, it was better than calling them all Dragon, it just got confusing really. Cloudjumper's head popped around the corner curiously. "Have you seen Hiccup or Toothless?" She asked earning a shake in the negative from her now friend. Valka sighed leaving the small cave that had become their home and looked about the sanctuary. She soon found Toothless.

The dragon was growing well and as Valka had learned, was indeed a Night Fury. She also learned that the dragon had retractable teeth, something Hiccup had pointed out to her soon after he started to talk. "Hello Toothless." She said walking over. "Have you seen Hiccup?" The dragon jumped up and down and looked to the swirling mass of dragons flying.

"HICCUP!" Valka cried seeing her young son on top of a flying Monstrous Nightmare. He looked over at her and waved a look of pure glee on his face. Toothless bounced about before jumping and joining the flying mass going right to Hiccup and flying around the pair. The dragon seemed to notice the concern of Valka and flew over coming to land. He was clearly mindful of his young charge and let Valka pluck him off before taking back to the skies.

"Don't do that to me!" She said hugging Hiccup. "What if you had fallen off?" She crouched down to set the boy on his feet. She saw the joy that was in his eyes just a moment ago fade as he bowed his head.

"Sorry mom…" He muttered. She sighed hugging him again; Toothless had landed nearby and had the same look of shame as Hiccup. Valka gently tilted Hiccup's head up.

"Next time tell me when you are going flying with the dragons alright?" She asked smiling as the happiness flooded the boy's features again. She looked over at the dragons flying about. She had never tried to ride one. The thought had never even crossed her mind. Maybe this was just another part of the Dragon's Blood in Hiccup?

She looked back at them both. "Now go on and play, though remember lunch is soon and I expect a clean son and dragon." She said giving them her best mother look.

Hiccup hugged her before running off with Toothless right behind him. _"The Nadders have hatched, let's see if we can play with them yet!"_ Valka smiled softly at the dragon sounds coming from Hiccup. The first time had been a slight shock, but she was now used to it. He at least used human speech with her.

* * *

Hiccup was now ten. Toothless was flying in the mass overhead as Hiccup himself was laying on one of the tusks of the White King. _"How come my mom can't understand the dragons like I do?"_ It was a question he had asked before. The answer was always the same.

"_Humans do not understand dragon speak, though dragons do understand human speak."_ He answered knowing what was going to come next.

"_So I'm not a human?"_

"_Yes and no."_ The White King answered. He had always been vague on the details of how he meet the young boy, and over the years had come to adore the human, as had all the other dragons that lived there. Valka herself was much more comfortable and so long as she knew Hiccup was around the dragons, didn't worry about him at all. None of the dragons would hurt him.

"_Well, what am I?"_ Hiccup asked sitting up, his legs on either side of the tusk now as he looked at the White King's eyes. _"I'm not a dragon, I can't breathe fire or fly on my own. I need Tootless or one of the other dragons."_

"_I cannot fly either."_ The White King said with a small smile. _"You were just a tiny little hatchling when you first arrived here with Valka and you were quite sickly. While you might have lived in the village Cloudjumper took you from, the odds were very slim. I healed you with some of my own blood. That is why you have that scar on your chin. Once my blood was in you though it changed you. You are not a human or a dragon, yet at the same time you are both. It is because of this blood that you can use and understand dragon speak, yet your mother who does not have dragon blood in her cannot."_

"_So does that mean I can roar like you?"_ He was excited about the idea and took a deep breath and out came a sound that was nothing like a roar. Hiccup deflated with a pout.

The White King chuckled sending a small puff of frosty air at the boy who quickly brushed the snowy powder from his hair. His mother was sure to cut it soon. She seemed to like keeping it no longer than his ears.

"_If you can make other dragon sounds I am sure your roar will come in time."_ He lifted his head to let Hiccup walk onto the cliff face. _"You are still young. Now, go and play little prince."_

"_Why do you all call me that?"_

"_I am a king of dragons."_ The White King said lowering his head. _"It is my blood that is in your veins. Well, that and they all adore you. So to us all you are our little prince."_ He smiled again as he saw Hiccup grin again.

"_Toothless!"_ He called the dragon landing next to him in moments. _"Race you to the edge of the forest!"_ With that the pair took off towards the cave entrance.

"Hiccup where are you two going?" Valka called as they whizzed past her and Cloudjumper. It was now rare to see the two of them apart, though their friendship was nothing compared to the near brotherhood of Toothless and Hiccup.

"Just to the edge of the forest!" Hiccup called back as he scampered through the small opening. "We won't leave the island promise!"

"Be back home for dinner!" Valka called watching them go off. She smiled looking at Cloudjumper and scratching his head. "Oh to be so young and full of life."


	3. Chapter 3: Dragon's Forge

**Not as many reviews as last time but you guys, seriously, I feel so much luff from you all you get another chapter and I know I will be getting my Merlin readers on my case for this…**

**By the way, you guys are quickly over taking my most popular Merlin fic… Really it makes me happy to know you guys enjoy this so much.**

**Also, yes I have seen HTTYD 2. I will be trying not to give out any spoilers. I ask that you guys try to not comment any spoilers, even in question form. Not everyone is able to see the movie opening night and there are people from other countries who have yet to be able to see it. So let us try to show respect to our dear fellow fans who would like to avoid spoilers.**

**Now question answering time!**

**Random Guest ~ I hope I answered your question above. I will do my best to avoid spoilers. It is an amazing movie and I highly recommend.**

**Breyannia ~ Oh do I have ideas on them questions, but a few things must happen in the life of our dear Hiccup and Toothless first.**

**Sairey13 ~ I am debating on this issue. Not 100% sure yet but so far he appears to be alive.**

**Tichiharahara ~ Cloudjumper has his name in this AU. Valka came to be good friends with him and he will be the one she will ride most of the time. Bonding is going to be done a bit differently here. I hope to explain this process later on.**

**Now onto the story!**

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless burst from the tree line and onto the rocky beach at the same time. _"Are you even trying to win these races anymore?"_ Hiccup asked climbing onto Toothless' back. The young dragon was large enough now to support both their weight, not that Hiccup weighed much anyway. He was small in frame for one his age.

Hiccup stretched out on the black scales before reaching a hand down to scratch Toothless' chin. He smiled at the answering purr of contentment and glanced up. What he saw made him push himself upright.

_"What's that?"_ He questioned. A little ways off a broken ship rested. Hiccup tilted his head at it. He had never seen a ship before, though his mother told him stories about them. _"Let's go check it out."_

_"But you said we won't leave the island…"_ Toothless said a bit unsure of the vessel. _"What if there's humans there?"_

_"Mom's a human."_ Hiccup said urging Toothless foreword. _"Or are you still just a hatchling?"_

_"I'm no hatchling!"_ Toothless growled before pushing off and flying the short distance. _"Hey!"_ Hiccup had slid off his back as soon as they landed. _"We saw the place now let's go back!"_

_"Come on, we only just got here and there seems to be no one but us."_ Hiccup moved towards a doorway and poked his head inside. It was a staircase down to the lower portions of the ship. Toothless followed Hiccup down below.

There were many strange things. Hiccup picked up a bit of leather and turned it over in his hands. There was quite a bit of it here. There were also strange hard objects that could be opened; the inside was far more delicate. Some of them had strange markings on them, while others were completely blank. Hiccup set them aside for now as he looked at the other strange objects about.

_"Maybe mom knows more about this."_ Hiccup said moving back above deck. _"It does look like human stuff."_

_"She isn't going to like this…"_ Toothless grumbled as Hiccup climbed on his back again.

_"Technically we didn't leave the island though…"_ Hiccup pointed out. _"At low tide at least. This is that rock with that path we can walk on remember?"_

_"True…"_ Toothless answered already in flight. _"She still isn't going to like this…"_

It didn't take them long to get back while flying. Valka was just about to start cooking when Hiccup ran into their cave Toothless right behind him. "I expected you two to be out for a bit longer." She said with a smile. "Normally you try and find some new aspect about this island."

"Mom I saw a ship!" Hiccup said, Valka dropped the jug in her hands as she whipped around to them.

"A ship this close to the island?" She questioned.

"No one was on it though!" Hiccup said.

"How do you know that?"

"We flew to it!" Hiccup was all sorts of excited. "There is so many strange things on there, I thought you co-"

"You told me you were not going to leave the island!" Valka could feel her nerves becoming more frayed.

"We didn't." Hiccup said with a grin. "The ship's on the rock at the end of that path revealed at low tide!"

Valka could feel herself relaxing slightly. "You still shouldn't have gone. What if someone was there? Both you and Toothless would have been in danger."

"But no one was there!" Hiccup protested. "I'm ten now! I should be allowed off the island."

"There is nothing interesting off this island for you." Valka said setting the cooking aside. "Now show me this ship so I can put it out of your head. Cloudjumper, I'll need you."

The four of them landed on the ship, Hiccup began to pull Valka down the stairs. "I'm coming dear." She said before he let go and went right over to the same objects that caught his attention before.

"What are these?" He asked holding up a few of them. Valka smiled walking over and looking at them.

"They are called books." She answered. "Some of them have writing in them, and some are waiting to be written in."

"What's writing?" Hiccup asked looking at the book in his mother's hands.

"I can teach you if you like." She offered picking several of the books up and tucking them in a bag she soon found. "How to read and write. Then you can read the books and maybe even write your own."

"Neat." Hiccup said looking around for anything else interesting. He held up another object.

"Bellows." Valka answered nearing him. "They are often seen in a Blacksmith's shop." She took the handles and squeezed. Hiccup laughed a bit at the burst of air that hit him in the face. She looked at the space he had found them in. "A lot of the things here are for a Blacksmith… Might have been a merchant vessel heading to a village in need of the supplies. Shame really, now they will need to wait for another merchant to bring them these goods."

Hiccup remembered what he was told about blacksmiths. "Do they only make weapons?" He asked looking at the supplies.

"No, they can also make tools." She answered setting the bellows down. "They can also make saddles from leather, or even prosthetics for those who lost limbs."

"Like Summer Breeze?" He asked remembering the older Deadly Nadder who was missing her right leg.

"Yes, like Summer Breeze." Valka said smiling. "Though I don't know of a blacksmith who would create a limb for a dragon. Very few humans don't hate dragons, and even less like them."

"Could I learn how to do this?" Hiccup asked gesturing to the objects before them.

"You could…" Valka answered carefully. "But it would be a lot of trial and error. We wouldn't be able to get you a teacher and I fear you will get burned quite frequently."

"I want to try though." Hiccup said looking determined. "The dragons gave us a home and even helped heal me. I want to help them. Summer Breeze can be my first. I've seen her, she wants to fly again… But she can't land without hurting herself…"

"No she cannot…" Valka agreed. She always felt a pang of sympathy for the old dragon. She must have been quite the sight in her prime. Royal purple scales glinting in the sun as she flew. Now she was quite the bitter old thing. She tolerated Valka, but did seem to like Hiccup well enough. Maybe even enough to let him try and help her.

"If this is what you want to do, then we can bring this to the island. There is another cave that you can use as your forge. Though we will need some help in getting this all there." Valka began putting the smaller things in the bags. "Pack the leather and cloth as well, we can use it to make more clothes. If you find a sewing kit pack that as well."

Hiccup picked up a few of the bags and began to do as he was told. Toothless began taking bags up to the deck as they filled. Hiccup had gone with him on the first trip to explain to Cloudjumper the help they needed and the dragon flew off to get the needed aid.

The first batch of dragons that came picked up the bags and carried them back while the Gronkles stayed to break the wood so the others could carry the larger pieces needed to create the forge. It had been a good thing that Stoick's best friend Gobber was the Blacksmith of Berk. Valka knew about how things went for the basic set up. She would let Hiccup set it as he liked as time went on.

"Lunch first and then lessons." Valka said once everything was on the island and divided between the two caves. "You can work in your forge in your free time."

"Yes mom." Hiccup said casting one longing look at the beginnings of his workspace.

* * *

Three years passed after the discovery of the merchant ship. Valka had been able to set up a small dock for smaller trade vessels to stop at. It proved useful as about once a month she could go and trade whatever clothes she crafted or tools Hiccup made for more material for them both.

"I would love to met the craftsman who makes these tools." The captain often said. "Some of the best work I've ever seen. I get complements from every one that uses them."

"He is very shy my son." Valka would always explain. "Not used to people."

"Shame." The captain would say before they would get on with the finals of their trade. Valka would then load up the bags on the saddle Hiccup made for Cloudjumper in the shadows before making the journey back to the caves.

She smiled watching Hiccup, who was still fairly thin for one his age, working on adjusting the leg for Summer Breeze. The dragon was pleased with her new leg and it only made her like Hiccup even more. Once it was done she took off to fly with the rest of the dragons.

A few of them had some of Hiccup's works on them. Once Summer Breeze gained a new leg, other injured dragons were brought in to be given the same. Hiccup had come to know dragons better than Valka ever could have dreamed. He still had accidents though, but no were near the frequency as before.

"New supplies Hiccup!" She said walking over to her son. "Compliments from the captain as always."

"I could go with you." Hiccup said.

"You know why you can't." Valka said holding his face in her hands. She was watching his eyes. The pupils were full and looked almost human, yet she knew at any moment they could constrict and their dragon-like nature would be revealed. "I know you have gotten better at holding them so they appear human, but what if something surprised you?"

"Yeah…" Hiccup said with a sigh. He walked over to the bags on Cloudjumper and started to unpack. Toothless ambled over waiting to carry the supplies for the forge. It was mostly leather that he received; canvas was also a frequently refilled supply. The Gronkles always enjoyed making him their special metal, then again they were able to eat their favorite rocks as a result. It is what made his tools so much better. All his metal work was made of it.

It made him often work shirtless, as it needed very high temperatures to melt down. He didn't seem to mind it though; in fact he seemed to almost thrive in the workspace. Valka sighed watching him head towards the forge with his things. She followed after him and ran a hand over the saddle he had made for Toothless.

"How about you take a break from the forge for a bit?" She asked not looking as he turned to stare at her. She knew this was one of the few pleasures he was allowed. "You are thirteen now… Surely your itch to explore hasn't been dampened."

She smiled feeling the sudden force hugging her around the middle. She was able to turn in his grip and return the hug. "Stay out of sight." She said. "Only fly at night, Toothless can blend in better that way. Don't be gone for longer than three days at a time."

Hiccup looked up at her with a nod. "We'll be careful." He answered her. Valka smiled down at him.

"I know you will." She said before hugging him close. "Yet it is a mother's job to worry. Now, let me get some measurements. I'll make you a good set of riding clothes."


	4. Chapter 4: Dragon's Map

**Alright folks. This story is now my most popular story ever. And the reviews I keep getting, really you are all too kind. I seriously was not expecting this sort of reaction from anyone. It was just a random idea that popped into my head and festered. Don't you just love those?**

**Seriously guys, thank you so much for all your support. Hows about some questions now?**

**Sairey13 ~ Yes, shortly even. Yet I will not say more on that front.**

**Breyannia ~ please read on, the dragon queen will be coming along soon enough.**

**XDragon WingsX ~ Please do not give me ideas. It is bad for my mental health. There be enough crazy up there already. I do claim half insanity after all.**

**Ace Spiritwell ~ Yes they will meet. And it will be amazing.**

**Immatotalalaskan ~ Updating now sweetie!**

**Bookwormac ~ Stoick is still in slight development. I can say he might be angrier though. Cloudjumper took both his wife and son after all.**

**The Real Mystery Writer ~ Please refer to chapter 3. Though I will say that I have indeed see the movie and have addressed issues concerning the movie.**

**Tichiharahara ~ His mother said three days. Though as we will see some of his trips will go over said limit… And she will not be so thrilled.**

**Seriously guys, you are all amazing. Love you all! Onto the story now!**

* * *

It took a few days for Valka to get the new clothes ready for Hiccup. Yet once they were done she found herself standing with the rest of the dragons around Hiccup and Toothless. "Remember to be careful dear." She warned him once again.

"I'll be fine mom." He said with a slight roll of his eyes. "I have Toothless with me." He gave her one last hug before climbing on top of his friend. "We'll be back before you know it."

Valka nodded and watched as they leapt into the air. She found her breath leaving her as she watched them as it always did. They never seemed to be a human riding a dragon, more like of one mind and body. Toothless was just providing the wings. She smiled softly before turning to their small home. "Three days…" She said softly. "Just three days of worrying…"

Hiccup glanced behind them. The island was already no longer visible. _"Okay, where to first?"_ He asked. They flew above the clouds, the stars just barely starting to come out. Hiccup could almost believe he was flying on his own with how Toothless melted into the growing darkness.

They flew all night before landing on a decent sized island. Hiccup had seen what looked like a small village. He was curious to take a closer look at it. He left Toothless in a cave before heading out on his own. It really was a small village. Hiccup stayed in the shadows crafted by the trees that lined it. A slight smile pulled on his lips as he watched the people slowly start waking up. A well-built man came towards the building near Hiccup. Opening the place up Hiccup found it was a forge.

He climbed a nearby tree to get a better at what the man was doing. He watched the fire come to life as he began to get ready for his day of work. Hiccup found himself watching the blacksmith as he worked. He had never seen one besides himself, then again the only other human he knew besides himself was his mother.

Movement of a few men heading towards the shop with various weapons in hand caught his attention. "Quite the raid last night huh?" One asked the group.

"I was able to take on a Deadly Nadder!" Another answered holding his axe up. Hiccup felt his heart skip a beat seeing the blood still on it. "One swing and off went the bestie's head!"

The group offered their congratulations to the man. "One less dragon to plague our skies that is." The one who seemed to be the leader of the group said. Hiccup could not make him out clearly, a mix of rage and grief over the fallen dragon blurring his vision. "Should tell Stoick of Berk, he would be quite happy. Though I hear it wasn't a Nadder that took his family."

Hiccup didn't hear anything after that. He was already running back to the cave he was sharing with Toothless. Why had he wanted to leave the island? His mother told him that people hated dragons. Maybe he was holding onto the hope that she was wrong? That people had somehow changed?

He sat down heavily and leaned back on Toothless. The dragon crooned softly to him. _"Something wrong?"_ He asked.

_"They hate dragons here…"_ Hiccup said brushing the tears from his face. _"Our first time out and the island we pick hates dragons."_ He pulled his knees to himself and buried his head in his arms trying to prevent the sobs. He didn't want anyone finding them and hurting Toothless.

_"Maybe we can find someplace else tonight?"_ Toothless offered curling around Hiccup in a comforting manner; he hated seeing Hiccup so sad.

_"No, let's just go home…"_ Hiccup said. _"We won't deal with people on other trips…"_ Toothless just nodded his head tucking himself more securely around Hiccup before drifting off to sleep. It was some time later before Hiccup joined Toothless in sleep.

The sound of a twig snapping had both Hiccup and Toothless awake. Quickly Hiccup began attaching the bags to Toothless' saddle. The sounds of footsteps drew closer. It had to be a hunting party from how quietly they were trying to move. Too bad both Hiccup and Toothless had dragon hearing.

Hiccup jumped on Toothless back and they took off into the sky ignoring the fading shouts of surprise behind them. What did it matter anyway? They wouldn't be coming back here ever again.

The following morning Hiccup and Toothless landed much to the surprise of Valka. "I wasn't expecting you back until tomorrow." She caught sight of Hiccup. "Hiccup? What's wrong dear?"

"You were right." He said simply as he took of Toothless' saddle. "We'll go out again later, but for now…" Hiccup shook his head running into his forge. He stared at the fire pit with slight disgust. The forge he saw in that village made weapons to kill dragons. It seemed to pervert the place he considered his only escape when not flying. No he couldn't even be in here.

Hiccup found himself curling up at the base of one of the White King's tusks. The dragon slowly woke from his nap sensing him there. _"You are back early."_ He commented.

_"Not much to see…"_ Hiccup answered turning from the gaze of the frosty eyes.

_"I hardly believe that."_ The King said settling into a more comfortable position. _"What happened?"_

_"The village hates dragons."_ Hiccup said giving a sigh. _"A group of men were walking to the blacksmith and one of them was boosting about killing a Nadder…"_

_"Most humans do find it honorable to kill a dragon."_ The White King said. _"Your Night Fury brother Toothless would be quite the prize to them."_ Hiccup swallowed at the thought looking up at the top of the cliff where Toothless laid curled up taking a nap from the flight. _"So you came back because it upset you?"_

_"I just don't understand why they would hurt dragons."_ Hiccup said looking up at the mass of dragons above them. Some of them sporting his own creations. _"You all have been nothing but kind to my mother and me."_

_"You grew up around us."_ The White King said. _"Your mother when she first came here didn't fully trust us. She thought we where going to eat the two of you. A silly idea really, humans are highly unappetizing a food."_ He smiled getting that small laugh from Hiccup. _"Yet she was also a mother fearful of her hatchling's well being. It wasn't until I healed you and she realized that none of us would ever harm the two of you that she started to relax. You were about three years of age when she finally would let you of her sight so long as we were about to watch you."_

_"Maybe I could explain to the other humans…"_

_"Humans are a stubborn species."_ The White King commented. _"Then again so are dragons. It will take more than just a few speeches for them to change their minds. Dragons and Humans have been at war for over 300 years. There have been dragons who tried to create peace, and even a few humans, they have all had the misfortune of approaching ones far too damaged by the deeds of the other to accept them._

_"It has made it difficult for us to see from the other's eyes."_ He looked at Hiccup a soft smile pulling on his features. _"You however are a quite the special one. Maybe you will be able to change the minds of both human and dragon one day."_

Hiccup leaned on the White King again with a sigh. _"I don't know if I can bring myself to even talk with a dragon killer…"_ He said softly. He looked up at the small hole in the ceiling giving a view of the lighting sky above.

_"Will you go exploring again?"_ The White King asked looking up as well.

_"Yeah, I haven't been put off that."_ Hiccup answered with a grin. _"Just in interacting with humans."_

_"You will never understand them if you don't spend time with them."_

_"My eyes…"_ Hiccup said deflating.

_"Someday you will meet someone who doesn't fear them."_ The White King said. _"For now rest dear prince. You had a trying adventure."_ Hiccup curled up in his place on the White King and fell asleep.

* * *

The next two years ticked by. Hiccup was normally found in the forge or in the skies. For the time being he was grounded though. It had to do with the fact that he hadn't come home for three whole months after setting out for his last trip. He didn't regret it though. His mother finally agreed to let Hiccup craft a large map that hung in their home.

Valka often times would run a hand over the vast expanse of land Hiccup had charted on it. He had loved the Eastern most reaches of the land. He couldn't stop talking about how there were temples made to honor dragons. He couldn't understand anyone though; they had used a different language in human speech. He had liked them despite the inability to talk with them. He had even found mountains so high they dwarfed even the White King. Hiccup had spoken of them with a sense of wonder.

A few dragons had followed him home that time. Valka watched them now joining the twisting flight of the others. A soft smile pulled at her lips as she looked to the forge. Hiccup was in there working hard at making his craft even better. He had been able to get into a real professional forge in those blessed three months.

While he had not been able to understand the master smith, he had been able to learn and even teach a few things. He hadn't been able to take to the skies for a little over a month now and she could see the longing look in his eyes to be on the backs of the dragons again. She sighed. She had to let him go again. While she had been worried, she knew the need to explore had yet to leave him. It would not go away until he had seen everything possible. She made her way into the forge shedding her coat as she went. She never needed it in here with how hot the fires were kept.

Toothless was dancing in and out of the shadows around Hiccup as the pair of them worked. Toothless had been kind enough to remain mostly on the ground. He flew every so often to keep his wings in shape, but he rarely left Hiccup's side. They were so much like brothers at times she thought she had two sons instead of just one with a dragon for a best friend.

"You still have space on your map." Valka said watching Hiccup stop his current project and look at her.

"We can go flying again?" He asked keeping his excitement in check. There had been an island he saw on the way home that he wanted to see more of. It wasn't that far away really, so he was sure it would be a quick trip.

Valka smiled at them both. They looked about ready to burst from their excitement. "Yes, but this time make sure you are back in your given time limit." She said eyeing them.

"Yes!" Hiccup said vaulting himself into her arms. She laughed softly only to have it become louder when Toothless added his weight tipping them over and sending them crashing to the ground.

* * *

That very night they took off heading for that island Hiccup had seen. There was another village here, and it was in the middle of a dragon raid. Hiccup knit his brows together confused. They all looked in good health. Why would they raid a human village for easy food?

_"I don't like the looks of this bud…"_ Hiccup muttered steering them closer to the action to get a better look. They quickly had to move out of the way of a flying boulder. _"Okay so not dragon friendly. What a surprise."_

Hiccup soon spotted the catapult that had lunched the boulder. _"How about we provide some air support?"_ He said pointing Toothless in the direction of the device. The whistling sound drew cries from the people below. They knew it was a Night Fury. A shot of blue flame and the catapult was destroyed. They continued to help in drawing fire and eliminating means of shooting dragons down.

They flew in a lazy circle high above, the cover of the night sky helping to hide them both, only swooping down as was needed. Hiccup turned his head sensing something off in the distance. He focused on the pull for a bit before shaking his head. There was a Queen nearby, the one who was in control of these dragons now. He would look into it later, for now he would watch over the dragons below. A Monstrous Nightmare was pinned by the largest of them. The other dragons took that as the cue to take their spoils and leave.

Hiccup had Toothless land past the tree line before dismounting. _"Find someplace safe to hide."_ He said before skirting the houses to get a better view of what was happening. He hoped he wasn't about to witness the death of a dragon.

He was cloaked in shadow as he watched them all gather around the downed dragon. The man who had pinned it was now standing beside it, chains keeping it on the ground. "A fine catch Stoick!" A man said walking over a group of teens Hiccup's own age in tow. The man was missing his left hand and right leg. It made for an interesting sight, but Hiccup paid him no more attention. So this large man was Stoick? The man who would be thrilled to hear the death of any dragon?

"Put it with the others." He said to a bunch of men while looking at the teens. He gestured to the dragon making them look at the creature. "Look carefully. This will be the dragon one of you will kill at the end of your training."

So Hiccup had time to save this dragon, as to how much time he didn't quite know. Then there was the fact the man said 'others'. They had to have more dragons being kept somewhere. Hiccup would need to see where and how to get them all out. It seemed he was going to be breaking curfew once again. He doubted his mother would mind all that much. After all he was saving dragons from their doom.

He followed the group of them that were bringing the dragon to the cages. Hiccup could count five doors. They put the Nightmare in one of them before locking to doors, sealing her in. Well now he knew where they were. He turned and went to start his search for Toothless.

_"They caught a Monstrous Nightmare, and they have more dragons."_ Hiccup said without preamble as he arrived at the small cove Toothless had found.

_"Why do I get the feeling we are staying until you are able to free them?"_

_"Because we are."_ Hiccup answered working on removing the bags and saddle from the ebony dragon.

_"Valka is not going to be pleased with you."_ Toothless commented shaking himself loose.

_"I just need to see how they open the cages."_ Hiccup argued. _"As soon as I know we can set them all free and we will be gone."_

_"I'll believe that so long as nothing else catches your interest."_ Toothless went to the small pond and took a drink.

Hiccup snorted at the idea. _"This is a village of dragon killers, what could possibly interest me?"_


	5. Chapter 5: Dragon's Eyes

**I blame the writing bug that is making me do this… That and the fabulous reviewers I have somehow made… What the hay did I do besides have a crazy idea?**

**Now onto the questions as I normally do!**

**Connerpopcorn ~ I know, Hiccup said the famous last words did he not? But I shall say it may or may not be Astrid per say… Just read on to find out.**

**Teeceecee ~ Meeting Astrid? Yes and No. You shall see my dear.**

**Ace Spiritwell ~ Truth be told… I don't plan on Stoick meeting Hiccup just yet.**

**Breyannia ~ No, the Queen's call is just a general one to the dragon's in the area. Hiccup and Toothless are unaffected because they follow the White King, his pull is greater than hers.**

**Tanoshii Shurui ~ Read on to find out my dear.**

**Nightwing'snight ~ So many questions about Astrid. I hope this chapter makes you all so very happy.**

**Tichiharahara ~ Toothless will sing it.**

**KrazyCat6167 ~ And another Astrid question! Read on my dear friends, read on!**

**Also thank you all for all your kind words on my writing. You have no idea how happy that makes me. I am a writer and would love to be published one day. In fact you know those four writing projects I mentioned in an earlier chapter? One of them is a book all my own I hope to get published. The fanfiction is really to help keep the creative juices running.**

**Knowing so many people are enjoying reading this story as much I am writing it is a huge bonus. I wake up and check out your reviews just because it always puts a smile on my face. Intern dana called me a "glorious human" in her review and really the glorious human are you folks for all your support be it in a fav, a follow, or a comment. Again thank you all for every single bit of your support.**

**Onto the next chapter!**

* * *

Morning light slowly filtered into the cove. The soft tendrils creeping into the small cave warming jet-black scales. They curled tighter into themselves as if to fight off the call to wake up. Slowly the fin of the tail lowered letting some of the rays hit Hiccup's face.

Hiccup himself was curled up within Toothless' protective embrace. He slowly woke blinking as his eyes adjusted to the light. He was able to disentangle himself from the mass of limbs and gave a small shiver as he left the warmth that came from his draconic companion. He needed to get a head start on the day if he was going to get anywhere in freeing those dragons.

He walked over to the pond and looked inside to find fish swimming about. At least they wouldn't need to pilfer food from the village's stores. They would be low enough with that last raid they had. Hiccup flung an empty bag over his shoulder and went into the water. He caught enough fish to feed them both for the morning before heading back to Toothless.

_"Come on, breakfast."_ He said taking a single fish for himself and dumping the rest near the dragon. He pulled out his metal cooking rod and skewered his fish. Toothless sent a quick burst of flame that cooked it soon enough. Hiccup sat down and ate thinking over what he had to do.

The first thing would be to find a way to watch the arena without being seen. _"Don't let yourself be seen."_ Hiccup said finally getting up and heading out of the cove.

_"You be careful as well."_ Toothless answered watching him go. Toothless had picked this spot because no humans entered here; it was like they didn't know it was here. He doubted they left the village much.

* * *

Hiccup picked his way to the village carefully. Most of the village was leaving in the small army of ships. Off to hunt the dragons that had attacked them he was sure. Hiccup ducked behind a house as Stoick and the man with missing limbs walked by. "You know you'll never find them." The man said watching Stoick carefully. "That dragon has most likely eaten them by now."

"I can still make that Demon pay for taking them." Stoick answered a frown on his features. It had been there ever since he saw his wife and son be taken away.

"You are looking for one dragon that looks like all others like it." The man said with a sigh. "What makes you think it is even at this nest you're trying to find?"

"It was close enough to Berk to come here for food wasn't it?" Stoick questioned before letting out a sigh. "I'm sorry Gobber. Watch the village, train the new recruits. We'll be back as soon as we can."

"I'll do my best." Gobber said watching Stoick go off with the boats.

Hiccup to his credit had been able to hold back the snort at the idea of dragons eating a human. They disliked the flavor, preferred fish. The favorite varied from species to species and some liked something besides what others of their species liked. Nadders for example loved salmon. They always had plenty of salmon on hand for Summer Breeze.

He shook his head, he was getting side tracked, and he needed to get to the arena before anyone else showed up so he could find a hidden vantage point. He turned and made his way avoiding anyone in the village.

Getting to the arena was easy enough. Now he just needed to find the prefect hiding spot. He found it in the carved out cliff face. He put his climbing skills to use to get to the perch he had spotted. It was prefect, even if the sunlight hit it making him visible it would only be for a short period of time and was so high up people were not likely to even notice.

He had just made himself comfortable when Gobber arrived with the teens. He couldn't help but look at them now. After all, he would have to look at them the entire time he was here. Three boys and two girls made up the group. One boy and one girl seemed to be twins, and not that bright. He rolled his eyes as they butted heads. That would kill a few brain cells, though he doubted they had much left so what was the problem with them loosing a few more? The next one was a boy, shortest of the males and seemed to like lifting heavy things. He was quite full of himself Hiccup concluded as he tried making pass at the other girl only to be ignored.

He looked to the last boy, a husky one really and the tallest one there. He seemed to have decent knowledge of dragons from his ramblings. Then again he seemed to know what any dragon killer would know. It caused a frown to pull on his features even more.

The last girl made him pause a bit. She was pretty for a soon to be dragon killer, but that is what she was. A dragon killer, no outward appearance was going to change that. The Gronkle was released. Hiccup watched with smug satisfaction as the dragon was able to knock them all out. Though he was shaking his head at the poor rock choice that she had available. They weren't even a Gronkle's favorite!

Hiccup watched as Gobber put the Gronkle back in her cage. His eyes drifted over the group of teens. The twins had been the first ones knocked out. The boasting one went next followed by the large one. He didn't bother with their names. Maybe he would even come up with his own for them.

Astrid had been the one to last the longest. He had been mildly impressed by it. He tensed a bit, why did he remember her name? He shook his head, maybe because out of all the names it was the one that sounded the least ridiculous. Not that he could say much, his own name was Hiccup after all.

He leaned back against the rock of his hiding spot, now to wait for everyone to leave. He would go down and have a small chat with the dragons there, find out what was happening here. He couldn't free the dragons just yet he knew. It would cause too much of an upset.

* * *

That night he descended the cliff and made his way into the arena. He went to the Monstrous Nightmare's cage. She would know better having been the latest one captured. He sat outside the door to her cage. _"I'm Hiccup."_ He began.

He heard the scrapping of claws nearing the door. _"Are you talking to me?"_ He heard come through the door he smiled.

_"Yeah."_ He answered resting his head against the cool metal. _"I plan on getting you out of here, though it will take me some time. What's your name?"_

_"I am Hookfang."_ She answered. _"Why would you help me? I can smell human on you… but there is a lot of dragon there as well."_

_"I live with the White King."_ Hiccup answered. _"He saved me when I was just a hatchling with his own blood. My mother and I have been living on his island ever since. Can you tell me why you where raiding this village for food? You all seemed so healthy and strong. Why resort to raiding a human village?"_

_"The Queen."_ Hookfang answered. _"She commands us to bring her food. If we do not she will eat us instead. She has lost herself over the years. May I say it is an honor to meet the prince I have heard about from other dragons."_

_"You've heard of me?"_ Hiccup asked surprised.

_"Yes, the human hatchling the White King saved and cares for his fellow dragons as if they were truly kin."_ A soft chuckle came from her. _"I had not believed you to be real but here you are. I shall trust you to set me free of this cage. I wish you luck dear prince of dragons."_

_"I hope to see you soon."_ Hiccup said standing. _"I'll visit when I can, let me know if you need anything."_

_"I shall do so."_ Hookfang said before going back deeper into her cage and settling down to sleep. That night had been fairly productive. He learned that there was a Zippleback named Barf and Belch, a Deadly Nadder by the name of Stormfly, the Gronkle was named Meatlug, and the Terriable Terror didn't seem able to settle on a name. Hiccup had to laugh at the tiny dragon's antics. While a proud little species they were often times too hyper to really get a straight answer out of.

* * *

Hiccup made his way back to the cove. _"So who are we saving?"_ Toothless asked not looking up as Hiccup neared him taking a fish from the fresh catch. Toothless cooked it for him and waited for Hiccup to take a few bites.

_"A Monstrous Nightmare, a Zippleback, a Deadly Nadder, a Gronkle and a Terriable Terror."_ He smirked at the groan that came from Toothless.

_"Not a Terriable Terror."_ He said looking at Hiccup. _"They are the most annoying dragons about."_

_"Mom might like a lap dragon."_ Hiccup said laughing at Toothless' expression of disbelief. _"He couldn't seem to settle on a name though, seemed to switch between Grump Jr. and Fishbone a lot though. The Nightmare's name is Hookfang, did you know other dragons talk about me?"_

_"I'm not overly surprised."_ Toothless commented eating some fish himself. _"You are the first and only human like you there is. The names of the others?"_

_"The Nadder goes by Stormfly, the Zibbleback is Barf and Blech, I don't know which head is which, and the Gronkle is Meatlug."_ Hiccup explained taking another bite of the fish. _"I need to remember to bring food with me next time. Not fish though, that could be smelt."_

_"I did see some berry bushes in the forest."_ Toothless offered. Hiccup nodded leaning back against Toothless, a thoughtful look on his face. _"I know that look… What did you see?"_

_"What?"_ Hiccup asked looking at Toothless the look quickly dropping.

_"You had the look."_ Toothless growled. _"The look you get when you see something interesting what was it? The forge?"_

_"The forge of a dragon hating village catching my attention, yeah, right."_ Hiccup said with an eye roll.

_"So what was it?"_

Hiccup didn't answer for a bit thinking it over. _"Astrid."_ He said finally. At a look from Toothless he continued. _"She's sort of pretty for a dragon killer I guess. And she did last the longest against the Gronkle. That's where it ends though. I mean come on, she's a dragon killer!"_

_"That seems to be your only argument against her."_ Toothless deadpanned. _"Don't let her distract you from what we're doing. The sooner you know how to open those cages, the sooner we can leave."_

_"Yeah."_ Hiccup said looking at the stars above. _"And never have to come back here…"_

* * *

The days started to pass, each of the dragons except the Nightmare coming out to fight the teens. They were slowly getting better. Hiccup preferred watching Astrid. She kept coming close to actually killing the dragons; Hiccup was able to talk them into just acting as if they fainted from random means. It seemed to frustrate her to no end. He had to hold in a snicker every time.

She was just too amusing.

He followed her one-day after the lesson was over. She had gone to the forest to vent her frustrations. She knew how to use that axe at least. A mischievous grin was on his face, if only she knew this was only making him want to push her further. The axe landed on a tree too close to him to be comfortable. His grin fell as he turned and began to run off.

It caught her attention though and she ran after him. "Hey!" She called out to him. "Get back here! I'll show you for spying… on… me?" She had rounded a sharp corner only to find her quarry no longer in sight.

Hiccup looked down at her from his seat on a branch. Humans, they never looked up it seemed. His grin was back as she tried to find her way back to her axe. Yes, she was all too amusing.

* * *

_"You're getting distracted."_ Toothless told him that night. _"It's this Astrid isn't it?"_

_"I'm still focused on the plan, it's just too much fun messing with her."_ Hiccup said grinning. _"You should see it, she gets this-"_ His face fell looking up at Toothless.

_"So how do you get the cages open?"_ He asked. Hiccup looked into the water of the pond.

_"Known for a few days now…"_

_"And we haven't rescued the dragons yet why?"_ Toothless asked with a growl. _"Is your toying with this dragon killer that much more important? You promised them you would set them free!"_

_"I know…"_ Hiccup said with a sigh. _"Tomorrow is the last training session. We'll free them that night."_

_"No more being distracted by this Astrid."_ Toothless said settling down to sleep.

_"Yeah…"_ Hiccup leaned back settling into Toothless to sleep as a black wing blanketed him trapping in the heat.

* * *

They faced the Gronkle today. Hiccup was up on his usual ledge. His last time watching the teens, watching Astrid, it almost made him sad. He watched carefully waiting until Astrid was just about to land her blow before having the Gronkle fake her faint. The match was called and he smiled slightly watching Astrid curse and toss her axe off to the side. This was the last time he was going to make her this angry, or at least see the result.

He watched as the elder selected the teen that would fight Hookfang. Astrid won. He sighed as he began his wait for everyone to leave once again. Toothless would be there once it was dark enough to help him release the dragons.

Night fell and everyone was gone. Well everyone except Hiccup. He climbed down the cliff and began by opening the main gate. He walked into the arena and looked around at the cages. It was time. He went to work opening the doors. The dragons remained in the ring waiting for him to finish. _"Go on."_ Hiccup said. _"The White King is to the north. It shouldn't take you long before you hear him. Follow his voice and not the Queen's."_

_"Thank you."_ Hookfang said with a slight bow of her head. _"You kept your promise prince, though I must say I am surprised at how small you are."_

_"Just go before anyone sees you."_ He urged. Toothless had yet to arrive and he had to close the doors so no one would notice. He heard the flapping of wings as he turned back to the first door.

Astrid was walking to the arena. She wanted to get her mind sorted. She would be fighting the Monstrous Nightmare the next morning. It had been a frustrating experience, every time she was close to killing one of the dragons they would just faint. While the village seemed to be boasting that the mere sight of her could faint a dragon, she had a feeling it was something else. Something to do with that boy she saw in the forest yesterday.

She stopped looking down into the ring. There he was. "YOU!" She shouted catching his attention. She gasped.

His eyes, she could tell they were a deep green, like the forest in the middle of summer, but that wasn't the thing that threw her. No, what shocked her was the fact that his pupils were slits, like a dragon's eyes that had been startled. "Wait!" She called as he turned and ran out of the arena knocking the crank and letting the cage door slam shut. He ran to the edge of the rock and jumped.

She got to the edge and looked down half expecting to see his mangled body down below. There was nothing.


	6. Chapter 6: Dragon's Queen

**Okay folks, just a quick notice before hitting our normal stride. It has been brought to my attention that I have a few errors in my previous chapters. I am letting you know now that for a bit I will be editing them a bit to address these issues. It shouldn't take me long and then we will be back to our regular chapters. I don't know if Fanfiction lets you know of such updates, but I figured I would let you know ahead of time.**

**Question answering time!**

**Ace Spiritwell ~ Not just yet. Both Toothless and Hiccup have left Berk.**

**Wommera ~ Read on to find out is all I can say.**

**Ticharahara ~ No he will not be meeting the rest of the gang just yet. A few more plans before Hiccup meets the others. It shall be a bit before we see Stoick yes. He doesn't yet have a large part in the story just yet. Thank you, everyone has just been so kind to me I can't help but keep writing for you all.**

**Kisa167 ~ No Stoick will not find Hiccup.**

**Connerpopcorn ~ No.**

**Breyannia ~ I think the chapter title says it all…**

**Deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover ~ Various Asain dragons. Like the Chiense Lung for example.**

**Ddragon21 ~ Read on to find out. And no, while Hiccup can hear the pull of the Queen, he will not be drawn to it. The reason was explained in the questions of the last chapter.**

**A. Lane ~ Astrid will be staying on Berk for the time being, but she will pop again soon enough don't worry.**

**Shadowstar92 ~ Sweetie you have no idea what I'm planning but I know you all will love it.**

**MissSharpenedSpikes ~ Hiccup has a few more adventures to have first.**

**I vaguely remember someone asking on if this was going to be slash or not. I can tell you that no, it will not be slash. I do not write slash unless it is canon.**

**Again you guys are all wonderful readers. I adore you all and hope you continue to enjoy reading this.**

**Also if you guys could help me in finding a cover art for this? I fear I might fail at getting you one that fits…**

**Now, strap yourselves in, it's gonna be a bumpy ride!**

* * *

_"Home is in the opposite direction."_ Toothless commented. They were flying south, not north.

_"We need to deal with that Queen first."_ Hiccup answered. _"It's because of her that the other dragons are being killed."_

_"Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?"_ Toothless said trying to turn North, Hiccup was having none of it though. _"We head back now, we need more than just you and I to go after a Queen!"_

_"But if she can be reasoned with-"_

_"No Hiccup!"_ Toothless snarled. _"It's too dangerous!"_

_"So we leave countless dragons to die because they can't help but obey her?"_ Hiccup said his voice firm. _"Let them keep having to raid villages in order to get enough food and risk their lives needlessly?"_

_"I was merely suggesting that we go back for help."_ Toothless said softly. Hiccup was not about to be swayed on this point. _"You are more stubborn than any dragon or human."_

Hiccup gave a small snort of laughter. _"I'm both dragon and human remember?"_

* * *

Hookfang bowed low to the White King when she and the other dragons arrived. _"The prince sent us ahead once he freed us."_ She said. _"He should be here soon."_

_"Why did he need to free you?"_ The White King asked looking at the five dragons before him. He wasn't unused to Hiccup being the reason for the growing number of dragons in his care, in fact he was thrilled the small human could call on so many dragons.

_"We were under the control of a most vicious Queen."_ Stormfly answered. _"She forced us to hunt for her food. If we did not bring back enough we would be eaten ourselves."_

_"We would raid a small island of dragon killers."_ Barf said.

_"Though each of us was caught and made to fight their young."_ Belch added.

_"He released us from the cages and told us to head north to you."_ Meatlug chimed in. _"Though why he is not here yet… I am not sure."_

_"South!"_ The Terrible Terror piped up. _"Princey went south. He shut the cage doors so no dragon killer would suspect, that female who was to face Hookfang spotted him and he jumped landing on shadow and taking off to the south! He goes to the Queen!"_

The White King roared at the information. _"He seeks to face a Queen without aid?!"_ He bellowed. Valka ran out of the cave hearing the roar looking at the scene before her.

"Where is Hiccup?" She asked, worry clear in her voice. Hiccup had been gone for a few weeks now. "Is this about Hiccup? Is he alright? Please tell me!"

_"Cloudjumper, stay with Valka."_ The White King said turning and getting ready to leave. _"Any dragon well enough to fight, we go now! Our prince is in need!"_

Screeches and roars sounded as dragons took off. Hookfang looked to her group of companions. _"I say we join them."_ She said. _"He did after all help us, and we can lead the others to the Queen."_

_"We need no convincing to go to his aid."_ Stormfly said already in the air. They joined the mass of dragons soon taking the lead.

"Please bring him home in once piece…" Valka whispered to the mass of scaled bodies. She shifted closer to Cloudjumper who put a wing around her with a soft croon in comfort.

* * *

Finding the Queens nest wasn't that hard. Once they got far enough South the call from the Queen was almost impossible to ignore. _"I don't like this…"_ Toothless sounded. It was almost too quiet, even though they were surrounded by a flock of other dragons. The only sound being the call they were heading towards.

_"It's going to be just fine."_ They followed a group of dragons into the cave. The innermost cavern was huge. The heat matched the heat of Hiccup's forge.

_"No, stay on me!"_ Toothless protested as Hiccup slid off him once they had landed. _"What if we need to get out quickly?"_

_"Relax, I've got this."_ Hiccup looked down to the pit where food was being dropped. He watched a Gronkle drop a small fish and the large head rose up swallowing in one go. He rolled his shoulders pushing the tinge of fear that rolled down his spine aside. This was a dragon, they could be reasoned with he was sure of it.

_"Your majesty."_ Hiccup began with a small bow. It caught her attention as she focused on him.

_"Such a small human…"_ She grumbled pushing herself up to his level. _"And you speak dragon. I smell dragon on you. Very little human, tell me, how is it one such as yourself is as you are?"_

_"I was saved by the White King as a hatchling. I-"_

_"The prince graces us!"_ She roared mockingly. The other dragons looked at him in surprise. _"Oh yes, I did listen as my subjects talked of you. Human hatchling saved by the White King, raised as dragon, looks at us like we were kin! Ha! The nerve of the idea!"_

Her eyes narrowed on him. _"How could a human be our kin?"_ She questioned. _"Even if you do indeed have our blood in your veins. You are no dragon."_

Toothless roared. _"You will show him respect!"_ He demanded. _"It is he that saved five dragons from dragon killers. Then again he would not have needed to if you were not sending them to hunt for you."_

_"Toothless, that's enough."_ Hiccup said holding a hand out stopping the dragon from nearing the larger one any more. _"While it is true that it was because of your order for the dragons to bring you food that they are forced to raid villages, even ones that are home to dragon killers, I'm sure you never intended to cause harm for your subjects."_

She let out a snort. _"So what if they are killed in their pursuit of food for me?"_ She said. _"Is it not their duty to please me? If anything it is their fault that the others must work all the harder."_

_"You claim that it is ridiculous for me to call myself kin to dragons yet you would send them to their death?"_ Hiccup questioned. He shook his head as the disgust settled in. He looked to the other dragons. _"You can come with me if you wish. Leave her and go to the White King. We live in peace with him. He protects us and all he asked in return is that we care for our own!"_

He looked at the Queen as she snarled. _"How dare you try to turn my subjects!"_ She looked at all the dragons around her. _"You even try to leave and I shall eat you whole! I will start with this prince of dragons!"_

She opened his mouth to do just that lunging forward to catch him. Toothless was faster and the pair were zooming towards the entrance at the top. The other dragons lunched themselves into the air quickly creating a swarming mass that aided in their escape from the mountain.

The roar that sent them all to the skies though was followed by the Queen erupting from her mountain home. _"You have poisoned the minds of my subjects!"_ She shouted. _"You shall parish young prince!"_

_"I told you this was a bad idea!"_ Toothless announced as they weaved through the rock formations.

_"I know, just fly."_ Hiccup said looking around and trying to think of how they would get out of this one.

_"I wanted to return home and get help, but no, you just had to be the hero and go to her alone!"_ Toothless did not seem ready to let up on his rant.

Hiccup just sighed in slight defeat. _"I know, I'm sorry."_ He said causing Toothless to finally stop. _"We need to find a way to stop her now."_ He looked behind them; she was gaining on them slowly. Her cause was helped in that her bulk made crashing the rock formations meant nothing. _"We need to go higher."_

With that Toothless angled up and they shot towards the clouds, the Queen hot on their heels. _"Let's see how well she can fly."_ Toothless let out an acknowledging grunt and the pair twisted in the air suddenly diving towards the sea once again. Dodging the tail was easy and she was forced to turn around. That one thing she had against her size, she was slow.

Hiccup remained close to the saddle keeping them as streamlined as possible to give Toothless as much speed as possible. The shifted slightly to avoid the fire blast, okay, maybe Hiccup should have thought this through a bit more.

Another fire blast hit the Queen. Her roar of rage had Hiccup twisting in his seat to see what was happening. _"Hookfang?"_ He questioned seeing the Nightmare readying to fire another shot. His gaze turned seeing even more dragons, the ones from his home. _"Looks like help is here."_

Toothless flew to join the army of dragons settling into place next to the head of the White King as he emerged from the water. _"Are you alright?"_ He asked them both.

_"Aside from the fact that she wants to eat me?"_ Hiccup asked. _"Yeah, we're fine. Thanks for coming."_

_"You should have come home and told us."_ The King responded with a firm tone. _"Though your heart was in the right place. I can sense she has lost her care of any but herself."_

_"So how are we going to do this?"_

_"Break into two forces."_ The White King said already directing the dragons. _"I will lead the one below, you take to the skies with the others."_

Hiccup gave a nod before urging Toothless up again. Several dragons followed him including Hookfang and Stormfly. They flanked him and Toothless as guards. _"It is good to see you in one piece."_ Hookfang commented.

_"Thanks for the save back there."_ Hiccup said with a quick grin.

_"Think nothing of it, what's the plan?"_

_"Give her all you got."_ Hiccup answered before pointing Toothless' noise down. The dive was fast, Hiccup quickly pulling ahead off the rest of his group as Toothless let his blast build. The sharp upturn was the signal for the shot to be let loose and them to begin their assent again.

The Queen was having none of that. She ignored the rushing king and was in pursuit of Hiccup. A stream of fire sent towards any dragon that got in her path.

_"HICCUP!"_ The White King bellowed sending a jet of ice towards the Queen's wings. She was able to break through it easy enough, but she was now stiff in her flapping. Hiccup had looked back seeing the other dragons forced to fall back as she followed them into the clouds.

_"Into the dark skies you chase a Night Fury?"_ Hiccup called back to the Queen with a grin. _"You must have grown quite unwise in your age."_

Rage was all that sounded from her at his mocking tone. Toothless however melted into the sky. Hiccup's own dark clothes blended along with the shadows. His mother had thought well in designing his clothes. _"The wings…"_ Hiccup whispered to Toothless. _"Aim for her wings."_

_"Got it."_ Toothless answered just as quietly. The shots were quick but powerful. The whistling seemed to echo as the dragons below watched the silhouette of the Queen try to find the pair she was so intend on ending.

The White King smiled. It was foolish to think of spotting the two when they were under the cover of darkness. Then add how often the two flew together; the odds were not the Queen's favor.

Her frustration was mounting. _"ENOUGH!"_ She roared sending a long and chaotic stream of flame around her. _"I shall not be toyed with by a mere human and his pet dragon!"_

_"So what?"_ Hiccup asked as they twisted around her head. _"That the best you got?"_ They pointed down again. This was going to be quite the dive. _"We can do this…"_ Hiccup muttered as he gripped the saddle a bit tighter.

Toothless gave a small nod as he flattened his wings as best he could, letting gravity do most of the work. They moved every so often as fireballs were shot at them. Hiccup slowed his breathing waiting for the edge of the clouds. _"Now!"_ They flipped around Toothless sending a quick shot into the opened mouth of the Queen stopping her next shot. She gagged closing her eyes at the pain of her throat catching alight.

A barrel roll to the side let Toothless and Hiccup get out of the Queen's way as they turned back up to the sky flapping to gain height. It was then the Queen opened her eyes to see the ground rushing towards her. _"NO!"_ She shouted opening her wings only to feel them tearing. "You tricked me!" She sent the last of her fire at the ground as she hit. If she were to go down she would take them with her, her tail swag for the last time clipping them in the side.

Toothless righted himself and noticed he was lighter. _"Hiccup!"_ He turned watching the boy falling to the seas. Hiccup was unconscious.


	7. Chapter 7: Dragon's Wisdom

**Thank you all for dealing with that quick update of the previous chapters. I do believe all the little bits have been fixed, and since I didn't do the chapters in order it was fun to get the story out of order… Seriously, it was weird…**

**Review answering time!**

**Bookwormac ~ It is nice to know that my writing is more important then your sleep. Though please, try to get said sleep. Sleep is a good thing.**

**Tichiharahara ~ The Berkians will see Hiccup fight along side dragons eventually, but not right now. To Hiccup, Berk is just a place full of dragon killers. He is not a fan of dragon killers seeing as he has seen the effects of if one doesn't complete the job (Summer Breeze), and he is friends with quite a few dragons himself. Valka will mostly stay out of the fights herself. She will join in if she is needed and she will have her connections to dragons, however in this story no one's connection will ever be deeper than Hiccup's. He is going to be far more likely to fight for dragons than his mother.**

**Sairey13 ~ No they won't, however the raids will stop and they will be seeing a lot less of the dragons. Read on in this chapter to see if he does or not.**

**Lindz101 ~ Eventually. Not just yet, more needs to happen first.**

**A Lane ~ The only changes I am making to character will be what makes sense to me. Hiccup for example has grown up around dragons. He trusts them and considers them family. Valka, while getting to know dragons herself, is really more of Hiccup's mother trying to grasp just how close he is to dragons. She understands the basics of it and is now knowledgable enough about dragons to be able to understand much of his actions. It won't be like the movies were her connection runs as deep as Hiccup's. She can't claim to be their kin like Hiccup can.**

**And folks I'm sorry that I am not sorry for the cliffhanger in the last chapter. I seriously debated for all of five seconds on if I leave it as a cliffhanger or if I should let you know the fall out. I feel as if I should inform you now that I am a bit of a sadist. The more feels you have, the happier I am.**

**Onwards!**

* * *

Stormfly caught Hiccup before he could fall into the water. She put him on Toothless' back and stayed nearby in case he slipped off on the journey back to the sanctuary. Several of the dragons that had been under the Queen's control joined them while most flew off to both spread the tale of the Prince of Dragons and live their lives free of evil command.

Valka gasped seeing Hiccup on Toothless' back once they returned. She ran over just as they landed and looked him over. A sigh of relief escaped her. "He is just unconscious." She said out loud. "He needs rest, and some ice for that bump on his head." Toothless walked to the cave to put Hiccup in his bed while Valka picked up the ice fragments the White King created.

"Thank you for saving my son once again." She said with a small bow. She turned and followed Toothless to begin tending to her son.

A few days later Hiccup woke up with a headache. "You broke curfew." Valka said brushing hair from his face. Her face was blank as she watched him.

"Sorry, but they were going to kill those dragons." He said staying where he was. He didn't feel much like getting up.

"Where did you go this time?" She asked moving to get him some of the broth she had cooked.

"A dragon killer village not too far from here." Hiccup said slowly moving to sit up now. "Their leader, I've heard of him before. He is happy when someone kills a dragon. Goes by the name Stoick." Hiccup was frowning.

Valka tensed over the pot. "You've never bothered to learn the name of a dragon killer before." She said trying to remain calm. She was sure there were plenty of islands whose leader was named Stoick. "Why this one?"

"I heard about him that first time I left." Hiccup said pulling his legs to himself as he waited for his food. "It just stuck. So when I saw him… He took down a Monstrous Nightmare with his bare hands."

Valka turned to look at Hiccup with sad eyes. "What did he look like?" She asked now growing more fearful.

"Large." Hiccup commented. "Lots of reddish brown hair. He talked with another dragon killer, one who had lost his left hand and right leg, Gobber is what he called him."

Valka sighed walking over with the bowl and sitting on the edge of the bed. "I think I should tell you of the place Cloudjumper took us from." She said handing the bowl over. "You will not like it."

Hiccup's eyes narrowed slightly. "Why not?" He asked.

"Because, I think you just visited the place you were born." She said softly watching his eyes widen and his pupils dilate. "I didn't much like the idea of killing dragons myself while I was there. There had to be a reason why they raided us, but the night we were taken was particularly bad. Your father had me take you out the back door and run into the woods. Cloudjumper found us there, and well, I was a mother with a baby who was far too tiny, you were born earlier than you should have been and even I doubted you would last your first winter." She gave a sad smile remembering how she would feel her heart stop every time she couldn't hear Hiccup breathing.

"Anyway, Cloudjumper picked me up being careful of you." She continued shaking her head of the distant thoughts. "He brought me here, but not before your father saw him taking us. He tried so hard to get at least you back. He loved us both dearly Hiccup, and I know if he had saved you all those years ago he would love you for everything you would be. However Cloudjumper flew too high for us to be saved and brought us here to the White King. The rest of that story you know…"

"So my father is a dragon killer?" Hiccup asked setting the bowl aside. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Because I could see how much you loved the dragons." Valka said smiling at him. "Your connection with them is so deep that you would never be able to look them in eye if you had known. I shouldn't have kept it from you, I know that, but please believe me when I say I know we could never go back to Berk. Not with the way your eyes are."

Hiccup looked at Valka carefully. "Who is my father?" He asked.

Valka closed her eyes letting out a breath of air. "Stoick." She didn't look up as she heard he sound of Hiccup tossing the covers away from him and walking off. He was going to the forge, she knew that, it was the forge or the skies when he needed to vent. The sounds of a hammer hitting metal sounded a while later as she finally moved to pick up his uneaten bowl of broth.

* * *

Night had fallen when Hiccup finally came back out of the forge. He hadn't really done anything besides pound away at some metal. He sighed heading over to the cliff face and sitting on the edge. _"Did you know?"_

_"Know what?"_ The White King said looking at Hiccup.

_"About where I came from?"_ Hiccup asked.

_"I had suspected you were from a village of dragon killers yes."_ He answered lifting his head so Hiccup could slide onto his tusk. _"Though you should not be hard on your mother."_

_"I know."_ Hiccup said with a sigh. _"But… My supposed father is… He's the one I've come to think of most when I think of dragon killers. Before he was just some name, then I saw him and he then became a real threat. Now knowing he's my father?"_

The White King watched Hiccup. _"Do you like killing dragons?"_

_"What?"_ Hiccup asked surprised. _"I don't kill dragons!"_

_"You killed the Queen."_

_"She was forcing her subjects to risk their lives!"_ Hiccup protested. _"I couldn't let her do that!"_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because… Just because!"_ Hiccup threw his hands up earning a chuckle from the White King. The great dragon looked up at the mass of flying dragons, Hiccup followed his gaze and relaxed at the sight. _"You don't do that to kin..."_

_"You wanted to protect your own."_ The dragon said softly. _"You acted as any leader would. Today you found out more about your human family. Yet can you say that it has made you want to leave this family?"_

_"I never want to leave this family."_ Hiccup answered. _"I may not be able to breathe fire, or fly on my own, but every dragon here is family. These dragons are as much my kin as my mother."_

_"Then you already have your answer."_ The White King said. _"Your father may be a dragon killer, but he is not your only family. Nor is he you. You took no pleasure in killing the Queen. You did it because you had to in order to protect those you consider kin."_

Hiccup looked at the great dragon with a soft smile. He looked back up at the dragons. Hookfang caught his attention. He watched as she lit herself on fire. Other Monstrous Nightmares followed suit. Hiccup tilted his head in thought.

_"What if I could wield fire…"_ He mused. The White King looked at him watching him figure something out. He watched as a grin broke out onto Hiccup's face.

_"What is going on in your mind young prince?"_ He questioned amused.

_"I'm the Prince of Dragons right?"_ Hiccup asked standing up again. _"Maybe it's time I start looking the part."_

The White King lifted his head as Hiccup went to the cliff. _"Time indeed…"_ He said in a soft chuckle.

Hiccup ran back into the cave he shared with Valka. He pulled out some paper and began to sketch out his plans. Valka smiled seeing a spark of something in him. She couldn't quite figure out what it was, but she knew it had to be something good.

* * *

Hiccup pulled the sleeveless jacket on himself securing it in place with a belt. It had been three years since he visited Berk. Three years since he defeated the Queen. He had grown quite a bit in that time, most of it having happened on another long trip.

The map that hung on the wall behind him was filled with his discoveries. Hiccup had gone west and was away from home for half of a year. He came in from the east much to the surprise of Valka. Hiccup had lunched into explaining why that was as he filled in the map.

She had to laugh; the earth was round and not flat. Who knew? She had been amazed at how much her son had grown and even more so when he offered to help her make his new clothes. She watched him from the doorway now.

It was mostly dark leather. It offered protection while still letting him move freely. Hiccup picked up a device strapping it to the belt. It was what he had designed three years ago, a sword of sorts. It was collapsed right now, but when opened flames engulfed it like the Monstrous Nightmare. The dragons had loved it. The next gadget Hiccup came up with allowed him to store Zibbleback gas. The dragons were thrilled to help with the donation of the gas. Hiccup was able to carry several cartages on him at a time and still have tons of spares. The smoke bombs were combined with a quick spar of the sword to help with a quick diversion in case Hiccup needed a get away.

It was helpful as when the boy returned he began helping to free dragons from various traps. Injured ones came back with him to be fitted for new limbs if they had lost them, or taken care of until able to fly again. Valka helped in the care of the dragons bringing fish and offering comfort to the various dragons. It helped that she now could speak enough dragon to reassure them.

"Quite the impressive look." She said walking towards him. Hiccup smiled as he looked over to her. "You look like a Prince of Dragons now."

"I didn't before?" Hiccup asked correcting the hood of his jacket so it laid flat. When flipped up it would cast his face in shadow leaving only his mouth and chin visible. He picked up his gloves next pulling them on. They stopped at his fingers leaving them free to work.

"Oh you always looked like you." Valka said. "Though now anyone who sees you would think you were of the dragon kind."

Hiccup chuckled. "And you have the tamest outfit ever." He said gesturing to the dragon-like armor his mother would don when she helped Hiccup every so often.

"And a mother can't take pride in her son?" She asked brushing the hair from his forehead. She placed a hand on the back of his head pulling him down to kiss the top of his head. "I'm so proud of the young man you've become."

Hiccup smiled slightly. "Thank you." He said giving her a quick hug. "Got to fly though." With that he took off around her and to Toothless who was waiting with the new saddle Hiccup had made.

He jumped on and the pair was off shooting through the opening at the top.

* * *

They were flying all that day before finding what they were looking for. Dragon trappers. If there was anything Hiccup now hated more than dragon killers, it was dragon trappers. They were far more likely to cause permeate harm to a dragon. He looked down at the water to make sure the tidal dragons were following them. _"Okay, show time."_ Hiccup said pulling his hood up.

They flew silently into the main arena. Hiccup dropped into a set of shadows as Toothless curved back up into the night waiting for when Hiccup needed him.

"Be sure to separate those Berkian dragons from the lot going to Drago." A voice shouted. Hiccup's eyes narrowed. Drago seemed to be a constant name he heard now. He seemed to be creating a dragon army of sorts. Hiccup didn't know much of this new man's plans but he didn't like the idea of forcing dragons to fight for any cause.

He watched as the men walked about moving dragons about to various cages. There was quite the collection here. Thankfully none of them seemed injured this time. He pulled his blade from his belt getting ready to surprise the unarmed guards when another voice stole his attention. He knew that voice.

"Eret!" She said coming into the light. "Stoick is getting impatient for our dragons." Yes, it was indeed the person who had entertained him three years ago. She was older, but that was indeed Astrid. She was even prettier than the last time. Time had done her well; giving her the correct curves were they were needed. She still had to be one of the best dragon fighters. Her lean form gave way to nothing else.

Hiccup found himself freezing in place as his eyes followed her. She was talking to one of the men, most likely Eret. Her eyes flickered over to the dragons being lead to cages, her eyes lingered a bit longer on the single Deadly Nadder that was there, almost as if she was admiring it for a moment. He tilted his head now interested in how she became interested in dragons beyond killing them.

She turned and began to walk away finally breaking him out of his trance. He refocused on the men before him. First order of business, render the guards useless, then free the dragons. He waited for them to settle from the alert that Astrid had put them on.

When the time came he leapt from the shadows ignoring the shouts as he clicked his sword cutting through one of the locks and kicking it open. Four dragons rushed out of the cage. _"Can you help distract them while I free the others?"_ Hiccup asked of them. They nodded and began shooting fire at the guards. Well that took care of that. He ran to the other doors burning through all the locks and letting the dragons burst forth on their own.

"ARAGH!" He heard spinning around and blocking an axe with his blade. Astrid had heard the noise and came running to see what was going on. If Hiccup thought she was pretty at a distance, it was nothing compared to up close. He however had a mission and it did not involve staring at beautiful angry shield maidens.

He pushed her away and tossed one of the smoke bombs swishing his sword through the gas. It was all the signal Toothless needed to swoop down and roll letting Hiccup grab the saddle and swing around with his friend and into place. His sword collapsed and he tucked it on his belt again.

They circled overhead waiting for all the dragons to fly away shooting down any nets sent towards the fleeing reptiles. Hiccup looked back at the arena staring at Astrid. _"Pick her up."_ He said turning Toothless towards her.

_"What?!"_ Toothless screeched. _"Have you lost your mind?!"_

_"That's Astrid."_ Hiccup responded. _"We take her with us."_

_"I seriously doubt you are thinking with your head on this one."_ Toothless said as they began to dive. They dodged the thrown axe without much change in their course. _"I just hope you know what you are doing."_

Toothless reached out and picked her off the ground. "PUT ME DOWN!" She screamed. She looked up to see the dragon had a rider. Her brow knit in confusion before her anger returned. "I'll kill you both!"

Hiccup said nothing as they flew on. _"Are we taking her to the sanctuary?"_ Toothless asked. _"I don't think it is a good idea if we are…"_

_"No, the forest."_ Hiccup answered. _"She stays there until she calms down."_

_"Hiccup, I doubt you can keep her as a pet."_

_"Just fly will you?"_ Hiccup looked down at their hostage. She was still squirming. "The more you struggle the more likely he is to drop you." He told her watching with slight satisfaction as she froze looking up at him. She clearly wasn't expecting him to talk to her.

Toothless dropped her in a small clearing in the forest of the island before heading towards the sanctuary at top speeds. "Hey!" She yelled. "You can't just leave me here! Get back here!"


	8. Chapter 8: Dragon's Fire

**Hello folks. Shall we continue this adventure of crazy?**

**Saiyan Princess ~ Stoick will eventually learn about Hiccup. For now though he still wants revenge on the dragon that took his family.**

**Katherined ~ Maybe sooner than you think even?**

**Random Guest ~ I had considered making the previous chapter different, but with Hiccup's world travels I figured he could gain more of that wisdom. I hope to explain that in this one.**

**Faliara ~ He will not shoot fire. He has his fire sword that is how he wields flame. The Monstrous Nightmares inspired him.**

**MissSharpenedSpikes ~ Hiccup is being, well, Hiccup! Not all his choices can be the smart one can they?**

**Intern dana ~ Love you as well dear**

**Lauryng ~ Eventually yes, but not yet. Hiccup has some convincing of a certain blond and beautiful female to do first.**

**Kitty.0 ~ Yes and no really. Hiccup makes stupid choices, like the one he made at the end of chapter 7, however Toothless does trust Hiccup. So he will do as he is told because of that trust.**

**Breyannia ~ That is coming up later.**

**PumpkinSpice ~ Berk needs dragons to train their younger Vikings how to kill them. Hiccup released some of their dragons three years ago. They need to restock their supply somehow and with the raids no longer coming, they have to get them somewhere so why not a dragon trapper?**

**XDragon WingsX ~ I tend to post one new chapter a day. However after I posted chapter 6 I went back to the first five chapters and fixed some spelling and grammar issues that were pointed out. I gave a warning at the start of chapter 6 about it.**

**Let's see how he handles himself this time shall we?**

* * *

Toothless landed on the cliff inside the sanctuary. Hiccup remained in place for a moment before leaping off. _"Just what did I do?"_ Hiccup asked himself pushing his hood back as he ran his fingers through his hair. He was wide-eyed and pacing.

Toothless rolled his eyes at Hiccup. _"You didn't think this through did you?"_ He asked sitting down and watching the melt down. _"I know you like listening to your instincts, and they often times were right, but Hiccup, you had me bring a dragon killer here. One that almost chopped your head off tonight if I recall correctly."_

"Hiccup?" Valka asked walking over curiously. "Did something happen?"

He froze and looked at his mother. "I may have kidnapped someone and brought her to the island…" He answered with a nervous smile.

"Where is she?" Valka asked looking around for any signs of another human.

"In the forest." Hiccup said picking at his nails.

"Hiccup!" Valka scolded. "While I understand we have lived amongst dragons your entire life, that is not how you ask a girl out on a date!"

"DATE?!" Hiccup cried. "She's a dragon killer! Why would I want to date her? Sure she is even prettier than when I first saw her on Berk, but is the only going for her!"

"A Berkian?" Valka asked tensing. "Hiccup have you lost it?"

_"I asked him that myself."_ Toothless tossed in.

_"Not helping."_ Hiccup growled at Toothless.

"Do you have any idea what you are going to do with her?" Valka asked. "She won't like being on an island of dragons. She is going to feel threatened. You've seen first hand just how rational people are when threatened."

"I know…" Hiccup said with a sigh as he sat on a rock. "I have no clue what I'm going to do. I remember seeing her though at the dragon trapper's complex. Mom she seemed to be admiring a Nadder for a moment… I think I might be able to show her dragons are not evil."

"You tried that a year ago with another human remember?" Valka said coming over and sitting next to him. "If I recall correctly, it didn't turn out too well."

"She isn't armed." Hiccup said. "She threw her axe at the complex, and we picked her up before she could get it back."

"And you carry weaponry on you." Valka said taking the sword from Hiccup's belt. "What if she gets close enough to take this?" She held it in her hand, letting Hiccup take it back.

"Then I won't go with it on." Hiccup said getting up. He was pacing again. "I don't even know why I did this. I just did it without thinking."

"I've been the only human you've had constant contact with." Valka said with a soft smile. "It's only natural you want other companionship."

"From a dragon killer?" Hiccup asked raising an eyebrow.

"This isn't the first time you've seen her is it?" Valka asked curious. "You said she was even prettier than the first time you saw her…"

"First time I visited Berk." Hiccup said with a sigh. "She was pretty then, and she could hold her own against any of the dragons sent her way. I had them faint before she could deliver a killing blow though. It frustrated her to no end." A grin pulled at his lips remembering the time.

Valka couldn't help but smile. "Dear me, but is my son attracted to another human?" She asked getting up and putting her hands on his shoulders. "It's natural for you to be drawn to her dear. However you must also think about how she would react to who you are. You are a Prince of Dragons, and she is a dragon killer, taught from a young age that dragons are nothing but mindless killing and stealing beasts. The raids before you killed the Queen didn't help to refute that, nor did having to fight four dragons whom had been locked up in cages for who knows how long."

Hiccup frowned thinking it over. "But dragons can be amazing, beautiful even…" He said after a while. "If only she could see that…"

"It might not be enough to change her mind." Valka said turning him to face her. She placed a hand on his check. "You can try, but don't bring her in the sanctuary until you are sure she won't cause harm to any of the dragons."

Hiccup nodded. "Okay." He said going to the cliff. _"Hookfang, Stormfly, Barf, Belch. I need you."_

The dragons flew to his level. _"What is it?"_ Stormfly asked.

_"I brought a human here."_ Hiccup said. _"She is in the forest now. Don't harm her, but keep her away from the caves and the shoreline."_

_"May we ask why?"_ Hookfang asked.

_"It's Astrid from Berk…"_ He answered. _"I sort of brought her here without thinking about it very much, but I plan on having her see a different side of dragons. She is unarmed so you don't have to worry about that."_

_"You brought a dragon killer here?"_ Barf asked.

_"And you expect us to do nothing but keep her in the forest?"_ Belch questioned.

_"Yes."_ Hiccup said firmly. _"I think she can come to see not all dragons are bad… It will take some time, but I think it can be done."_

_"Very well."_ Stormfly said. _"Yet if she tries to harm us, we cannot promise not to defend ourselves."_

_"I wouldn't expect anything more."_ Hiccup said. He looked to Toothless. _"What?"_

_"I still think this is a bad idea."_ He said watching the dragons fly off to their posts. _"But, I trust you."_

* * *

The next morning Hiccup was watching her from a tree. She was shouting so it hadn't been difficult to find her. He watched with mild amusement as she began to toss various debris about. She clearly hadn't calmed down from her kidnapping; in fact she was only more upset.

A smirk flicked on his face as he caught bits of her shouts. She was clearly cursing him and Toothless. She let out a final groan of frustration before sitting on the ground. He watched her for a bit before flipping his hood up and dropping to the ground silently.

He walked calmly into her field of vision. "You." She snarled getting to her feet. "What? No pet dragon?"

He didn't say anything, just looked at her tilting his head slightly. She appeared to be a bit chilled; he would need to fix that. Nights here could be a bit on the freezing side and winter was coming. He crouched down and began to arrange some stones into a circle.

"What are you doing?" She asked him. "Hey I'm talking to you!" He glanced up pausing his work but snorted. She was trying to be intimidating but really, without her axe she wasn't that dangerous. He wrestled dragons for fun, worked a forge, and flew on the back of the fastest dragon. It had made him lean, but very strong. There wasn't any fat on him, just muscle.

"You spoke last night." She snapped. "Or is it that is all you know how to say? Kidnap people often?"

He was now piling wood in his stone circle. Her brows knit together. "A fire?" She asked now taking a small step closer, the idea of some warmth dropping her defenses for a moment. "You're making me a fire? Why?"

He again said nothing as he continued to work. He was aware that she was getting even closer to him, curiosity winning out over her caution. His next glance up at her had him tensing. A growl came from his throat as he eyed her hand that was very close to his hood.

She jerked it back. "I'd like to know who my captor is." She said. "No need to bite my hand off Dragon-Boy."

A snort from Hiccup at the name had Astrid eyeing him again. Well, he didn't look like much of a boy, a young man maybe. The flint and steel he pulled out had her sitting on the ground waiting for the fire to catch. "Thank you…" She said softly.

She watched as the fire started to grow and warm her chilled skin. Movement to her left caught her attention. Hiccup was setting two fish now and putting them over the flames to cook.

"Why did you free those dragons last night?" She asked. "You didn't even kill anyone, just had the dragons distract the guards. I've never seen anything like that. Well… I did once. Three years ago. A Night Fury came and all it did was take out our weapons. It took nothing, then there was a boy who later freed the dragons we had."

So she remembered him as well. "I was teased for months after that." She muttered making Hiccup look at her curiously. She glanced at him and sighed. "I kept telling people he had dragon-like eyes. He was human, but his eyes were dragon. They all thought I was crazy. It wasn't until I was able to kill a dragon that they stopped."

Hiccup frowned looking back to the fire and shifting a bit away from her. "Oh right, you like dragons." She said. "Why? They're just monsters that attack and kill without thought."

"A dragon saved me." Hiccup said startling her.

She stared at him in disbelief. "Saved you?" She asked with a huff. "That's impossible."

Hiccup looked off to the side letting out a heavy breath of air through his noise. He reached for the fish once they were done and stood up. "Can I have the salmon?" She asked. He handed her the fish and began to walk away. "You're leaving already?"

He paused before walking into the shadows as an answer. Astrid looked around frowning before eating her fish.

* * *

It was midday and she had taken to exploring the forest. Maybe she could find her way to the coast to make a signal and get rescued. She stopped hearing a low growl and looked around. She saw nothing and continued on her way. It sounded again as if warning her to go no further. Her eyes narrowed as she choose to ignore it and press on.

The Zibbleback that burst from the trees had her falling back. It just stood in her path growling in a threatening manner. She clearly wasn't moving fast enough as one head started to spark. Her eyes narrowed on the dragon, it looked familiar.

She didn't have time to place it when a strong hand grabbed her arm and hulled her up. She was being dragged away from the dragon. She looked at Hiccup and tried to pull her arm free. He only held on stronger. "Let me go!" She shouted at him while digging in her heels.

Well, now she knew he was stronger than he looked. "You're hurting me!" She said finally. She knew she would have bruises on her arm form where he had held her arm. It seemed to do the trick as he let her go finally and turned to look at her.

"You can't keep me on this island." She said. "What was that anyway? Tell your dragon friends to not let me stray too far or something?"

It was true. Barf and Belch were guarding the coast. "I'm not some toy or pet you know." She snarled.

Hiccup turned away from her and began walking. Astrid followed him determined to find out where he was going now. He led her to a small pond. It looked like someone had set up a small campsite. "You did this didn't you?" She asked.

Hiccup said nothing as he moved to the fire pit. He knelt down and sparked the flames to life. Astrid walked over sitting down on a log. "You don't talk much do you?" She asked. "I've only heard two sentences out of you and all they've done is make me even more confused."

She sighed being met with silence again. She watched him sit back on the ground. His hood was up again. "Why do you wear your hood up?" She asked. "Did you get burned by a dragon or is your face just ugly?"

Hiccup sent a half-hearted glare her way but made no move to put down his hood. "Come on, what is under there?" She asked reaching for it again. She jerked back at his snarl. "What? I can't touch you but you can man-handle me all you want?"

He picked up a nearby bucket and went to the pond. He set the now full bucket down near the fire and began to head off again. "So you leave every time I make you angry is that it?" She asked him. "You're a real people person aren't you?" She sighed looking around what she guessed was her camp now.

There was an animal pelt tent, good for cold weather and she could see thick blankets poking out of the opening. So he didn't want her to freeze, that was a comforting thought. The fire pit wasn't that far from the tent and would provide warmth; the pond would be good for fresh water. "You certainly are strange Dragon-boy…" She muttered.

* * *

Hiccup returned to the campsite that night bringing a fresh catch with him. Astrid watched him carefully as he worked on cooking it. She was determined to see what he was hiding under that hood of his. She dived when she found him to be focused on the fish.

He was fast. He whirled around and had her pinned beneath him, a frown on his lips. Astrid growled up at him. "Show me your face!" She yelled up at him.

He snorted and pushed up off her and moved to the other side of the fire before sitting down again. She grumbled moving to a sitting position again. "It's only fair." She said. "You see mine, why can't I see yours?"

"People don't like it." Hiccup said poking the fire.

"Better than seeing just a hood." She shot back. Hiccup sighed watching her carefully. Slowly he moved his hands to his hood and pushed it back.

His eyes never left hers. She gasped seeing them in the firelight. "I knew you were real…" She said softly. "So what are you? Some kind of new dragon?"

"You're not afraid?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"From what I've seen of you, you could have killed me by now…" She said. "As to why you haven't, I don't know that. For all I know you're just fattening me up to feed to your dragon buddies."

She blinked hearing him laugh. "Why is it that you all think dragons eat humans?" He asked shaking his head. "They hate the flavor, prefer fish and sheep mostly. Though there are a few dragons that eat humans. They tend to be dragons that aren't that nice really…"

She shook her head at him. "There are nice dragons?" She asked.

"I was saved by one remember?" He asked a smirk on his face.

"You weren't just joking?" She asked now interested. "What happened?"

"Wasn't that healthy a baby." Hiccup said. "A dragon brought my mother and me here and the king of all dragons healed me." He pointed to the tiny scar on his chin. "He had to use his blood to do it. Gave me dragon eyes and a few other dragon abilities."

"Like breathing fire?"

"No, I can't do that." He said with a shake of his head. "But I can talk to and understand them."

"That's nothing like what I've heard of dragons." Astrid said. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Hiccup said.

"I find that hard to believe." She said. "I mean, Stoick, my tribe's chief, had his wife and infant son taken by a dragon. Surely they must have been eaten. Then there were the raids. So many raids. The dragons kept taking our food."

"Those dragons that raided you were under the command of a Queen." Hiccup said pulling the fish from the fire. He handed Astrid the salmon. "She had them hunt for her food, if they didn't she would eat them instead."

"So?" Astrid asked. "They could have gone somewhere else! Hunted the food for themselves!"

"The Queen was as big as a small mountain." He said taking a bite of his fish.

"How do you know?"

"Fought her."

"You fought her?" She was clearly surprised. "What happened?"

"The raids stopped." Hiccup said with a shrug. "Though I take it you did not stop killing dragons."

"No." Astrid said. "Stoick was furious to find the dragons had been set free."

"Good."

"You don't like him clearly." Astrid said with an eye roll. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Because he's a dragon killer?" Hiccup offered.

"Yu say it like it's a crime."

"Most dragons only defend themselves." Hiccup said. "Very few attack without being prompted."

"A dragon always goes for the kill."

"The dragons that distracted the guards didn't." Hiccup said finishing his fish. "Barf and Belch didn't kill you. Nor did the White King or Cloudjumper kill my mother and me."

Astrid felt herself swallow at that. "The dragons in the arena would have killed us without thought!" She finally said with a nod. Hiccup smirked again.

"Barf and Belch are the Zibbleback from your arena." He said. Smug satisfaction settled into him as he watched it dawn on her. "They were caged. That would mess with anyone. Dragons are meant to be free. They can bond with people, and they will be loyal to them even."

Astrid looked at her fish setting it down half eaten. "Careful, wouldn't want Terrible Terrors swarming this place." Hiccup cautioned. "They are small, but they can be a bit of a pain."

"Why am I even here?" She asked him. Hiccup stood up straightening his clothes.

"Get some rest." He said before turning and melting into the shadows again.


	9. Chapter 9: Dragon's Beauty

**Oh would you lookie here? I can't stop writing. In truth I wanted to get further in the last chapter, but I figured you guys had enough going on there already. So another chapter!**

**Reviews!**

**Random Guest ~ Gift of the Night Fury. Hookfang is female, she had babies.**

**Lauryng ~ We shall see.**

**Love-Falling ~ Yes, I have seen HTTYD 2 and I have asked my reviewers to be careful about spoilers. Thank you for wording it carefully, but so far I do not feel safe telling you if anything that will pop up here will be the same or not. My apologies.**

**Breyannia ~ Eventually my dear. Though she needs to learn a few good things about dragons first.**

**SkyCrawlers123 ~ Understand I can't pay you and only do it if you want to.**

**To the story! Feel free to watch whatever Disney-like stuff relating to looking from a new set of eyes/colors of the wind type music that you wish. (My personal playlist for this piece includes: Great Spirits, Look Through My Eyes, and Colors of the Wind.)**

* * *

Astrid was walking through the forest again. So she wasn't allowed to go to the edges of this island. She looked up at the ice-encased mountain in the distance. It was part of the forest was it not? She set off heading towards it.

She walked for a few hours before starting to hear that warning growl again. "I'm not allowed to go near the mountain?" She asked throwing her arms up.

"No, just the forest for now." Hiccup said standing on a tree branch. Astrid looked up at him.

"You hiding something in there?" She asked.

"Yes."

She crossed her arms looking at him. "That's how you escaped me the first time isn't it?" She asked.

'You would be surprised by how few people look up when looking for someone." He said taking a seat on the branch, a grin in place. His hood was down still, well she had already seen his face, so what did it matter?

She looked at his eyes. It was easier to see the dark forest green in the light. He was relaxed at the moment and just watching her. "So your eyes are like that because of the dragon's blood in you?" She asked.

"Correct." He answered leaning forward slightly and resting his elbows on his knees.

"Again I ask why did a dragon help you?" She asked him. "For all he knew you could have come from a village like Berk." She didn't catch the flash of a smirk on his face. "Why would any dragon help a human?"

"Some of them understand the innocence of a child." He said with a shrug. "Some just like helping. The White King knew I was sick and did what he could to help. He's asked for nothing in return from me. He in fact seems more than happy with who I am now."

"A defender of dragons?" Astrid asked. "Yeah, I'm sure he, a dragon, is thrilled."

"You kill dragons." Hiccup said with a shrug. "And if I am a defender of dragons perhaps I should kill you. One less dragon killer in the world."

"Why don't you kill me then?"

"You admired a Nadder for a moment." He said. "It was quick, but you saw more than just a dragon to be killed."

She huffed at that. "So what if I think Nadders look cool?" She asked. "Doesn't mean I like them."

"No it does not." He said now pushing himself off the branch and landing on the ground. He walked towards her and stopped just inches away. "But it's a start." He turned from her and began to walk away from the mountain. "Just so you know a Monstrous Nightmare is on the other side of that tree line."

He held back the small laugh hearing her catch up with him quickly. "She's the one you would have faced three years ago." He said calmly as they walked. "Her name is Hookfang."

"You name them?" She asked. It wasn't the first time she heard him using names for the dragons, yet it seemed strange to her.

"All dragons have names." Hiccup said. "Humans just can't understand them because they can't speak dragon."

"Do they also have titles?" She asked. "You mentioned the White King was king of all dragons…"

"Some do." Hiccup said setting a calm pace. "There is one king of all dragons, and all major nests have a queen. The dragons that had raided Berk were all from the same nest. Once their queen fell they left it though. Some went to join the White King's nest, while the others went to live their own lives."

"So the king controls all dragons?"

"If he wanted to." Hiccup said a smile coming to his face. "The White King is a great leader. He protects those in his care. For the most part we live as we please."

"We?"

"I am as much kin to dragons as I am to humans." Hiccup said stopping and turning to look at her.

"Then why not live amongst humans?" She asked. "Because your social skills could really use a bit of work."

"Tried it once." He said leaning on a tree. "To see from the eyes of a village. I had picked a place that had regular dragon attacks. The dragons that would attack had been several cut in numbers by another group of people and wanted revenge on humans, even if it wasn't the ones who had killed so many of them. Not every choice made is the right one.

"I spent a few months there." He continued. "Helped to repair buildings, worked at the blacksmiths making tools and other construction material. I refused to make weapons to use again dragons though. It was hard keeping my eyes like a human's, but somehow I was able to do it. Until one day that is."

"What happened?" She asked.

"Protected one of the village children and turned to snarl at the dragons to leave." He said plainly. "Many people had seen it, and my eyes turning to slits. I was chased out of the place. I could understand their fear. I had been able to get the dragons to leave. What if I called them back to wipe out the village entirely? They were defending their home."

"Would you ever do that?" She asked. "Wipe out an entire village that is? Or at least the adults who killed dragons?"

"No." Hiccup said. "Not even leaving the children. They would grow up hating dragons for taking their parents from them."

"Like Stoick who hates dragons for taking his family and goes and kills dragons because of it." Astrid said. "Hate begetting more hate."

Hiccup smiled. "Fast learner." He said. "His family wasn't eaten I can tell you that."

"How do you know?"

"I wouldn't be here if they were." He said. He held up a hand to stop whatever she was going to say. "I still don't agree with his method of doing things. I can understand it though. It's a trait in dragons as well."

"For nearly killing an entire nest, yeah I can see that." Astrid said earning a shake of Hiccup's head in the negative.

"Not like that." He said. "Some dragons choose to have one single mate for life. If that mate were to be killed the dragon would seek revenge for their mate. Dragons can be very protective of what they care about. Night Furies being well known for it."

"You know about Night Furies?" She asked him surprised.

"Toothless, the dragon I was riding when I went to that dragon trapper place, is a Night Fury." He said a smirk forming again. "His parents had both died somehow when he was just a hatchling. I grew up with him as if he was my brother."

Astrid stared at him. "You ride a Night Fury?"

"That's what you pick up out of that?" He asked with a laugh. "I ride all dragons."

"All of them?"

"If they let me." He said. "Very few don't really."

"Is it possible for other humans to ride dragons?" She asked.

"My mom rides them." He said simply. "Why? You want to ride one?"

"No!" She said turning away from him. "Why would I? It could turn on me at any moment!"

"To ride a dragon is to bond with one." Hiccup said. "Unless you betray them, they will never betray you."

"I'm sure it takes more than just riding one to bond with them." Astrid said turning to look at him.

"You're right." He said. "A dragon will never let someone they don't trust ride them."

"How does one get a dragon to trust them?" She asked. She couldn't hide her interest in the subject anymore.

"You prove that you won't hurt them." He said pushing off the tree and walking over to her. He stood close and bent down slightly and sniffed her neck. "You however wreck of dragon blood. It will take much for any dragon to trust you."

Astrid felt herself tense when he came in so close. Dragon-boy was not the best name for him. She could smell molten metal and fire in his hair; he had worked in a forge somewhere and recently. There was also the smell of the forest; he must spend a lot of time here. It explained how he knew his way around so well. She could smell sulfur as well, like a dragon's breath. The mix made her swallow thickly as he moved away from her.

"You seriously need to work on respect for personal space."

"Then stop being so amusing." Hiccup said flashing a grin, it was true, he loved messing with her.

"HEY!" She shouted chasing after him now. "You made those dragons drop before I could kill them didn't you?!"

"Defender of dragons remember?" He called back. He kept running. He went slow enough for her to still follow him, but not quite catch him. He laughed hearing her frustrated growls behind him. He was three years younger and teasing her once more. It had to be the only thing he missed from his time on Berk.

* * *

After a while he let her finally catch up to him, however he wasn't going to let her win the short wrestling match. He pinned her quickly and just sat on her torso, her arms pinned at her sides. "I can beat men three times your size, why do you always win?" She grumbled.

"Raised around dragons." He said smirking down at her crossing his arms. "Trust me, they are a lot stronger than you."

She shook her head and looked around them. She groaned seeing it was the campsite. "You seriously want me to stay here don't you?" She asked.

"Yup." He said not moving just yet. "How long you do depends..."

"On what?" She asked.

"How long it takes for you to be willing to see." He said getting up finally.

"See what?" She asked sitting now. "That not all dragons are bad? I get that. What is there to see?"

"Beauty." Astrid scrunched her brow in confusion watching him move to the fire pit and getting it burning again. She watched him again. He didn't seem to like making much sense.

"What beauty?" She was curious and it had him looking up at her with a much softer expression. He smiled slightly.

"Beauty beyond anything you have ever seen before." He said. "Like a fire dragons can be very dangerous, yet beautiful. When you are able to see that, then I can show you."

Astrid looked at the fire between them. She had to admit it was pretty the way the flames danced about, almost hypnotic. Could dragons really have beauty like a fire? To be so very dangerous and yet so unable to look away from? She looked up at Hiccup again, he was cooking more fish and she could see salmon. "Why do you always bring me salmon?"

"You asked for the salmon that first time." He said with a shrug. "I figured it was your favorite."

"It is… Thanks." She said softly. "What was it like growing up with dragons?"

Hiccup shrugged. "I don't know how to describe it really." He said turning the fish. "They were just always there. I was three when I rode on the back of a dragon for the first time. Mom had a bit of a panic at that. Though she knew none of the dragons would ever hurt me, so she let me keep doing it. She even began to ride Cloudjumper herself. Once Toothless was big enough to carry me I rode him almost exclusively. I'll ride the others, but nothing compares to a Night Fury. Fastest and most agile of the dragons."

He was grinning. "Nothing like racing the wind on the back of a Night Fury."

Astrid watched him look to the growing night sky. A soft smile appeared and she looked up as well. "Arvin Dale's Fire…" She whispered. "The Frightmare…"

"One of the most beautiful dragons." Hiccup commented.

"It brought dishonor to my family." She spat making him look at her with a tilt of his head. "My uncle had gone to fight it. We lost our good name of being fearless because he froze before it…"

"Must have been hit with its mist then." Hiccup said looking back up at the skies. She looked at him confused. "Their mist paralyzes anything it touches. It's temporary, but often times long enough for one to strike. It often times is guarding its food when it does. It only eats a special kind of algae that can only be seen when the lights shine."

"How is that possible?" She asked. Hiccup nodded his head towards the pond next to them. She gasped seeing it glow blue. "Won't that attract one of them?"

"Don't threaten it." He said shifting and handing her the fish. "Just watch." He looked to the sky. "Here comes Glint now."

"Glint?"

"That's his name." Hiccup said as a pale form landed on the opposite bank. Astrid watched as the dragon began to scoop up the algae. "You see, the lights only shine like this every so often, so they need to eat as much as they can. They can be very protective of their food source because of that. Rarely will you ever see two eating from the same place, even if they are life mates."

Astrid watched as the pale form began to glow. "Does that happen to all dragons?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said. "Toothless glows blue. Not the best for night flights if you want to blend into the darkness. Though the glow is only temporary."

"So in order to look threatening the Flightmare needs to eat a lot of it?" She asked getting another smile.

"Knowing that does it still seem so scary?" He asked.

"Yes." She deadpanned. "But it's also very pretty, like it's a part of Arvin Dale's Fire itself…" She looked at Hiccup. "Is this what you mean by saying dragons can be beautiful?"

"What do you think?" He asked raising an eyebrow with a smirk.

"That I want to know and see more." She answered grinning back at him. He nodded his head.

"Then get some rest." He said turning his attention back to Glint. "I'll make sure he leaves you alone."


	10. Chapter 10: Dragon's Wonder

**Hello once again my wonderful readers! Hope you all are well.**

**Review questions!**

**Lindz4567 ~ Just keep reading along.**

**Ticharahara ~ No, Drago and Stoick will not team up in this story. Stoick does not like dragons currently and is not about o join a man with a dragon army. Valka shall meet Astrid soonish.**

**Gandalfstyle ~ We will see more of the other characters shortly, but for now Hiccup is focusing on just Astrid.**

**Wonnera ~ Yes she will be able to see the nest itself.**

**Sammyluv21 ~ … Thank you?**

**Loki921 ~ First, love the name. Second, I am pulling from more than just the movies. Arvin Dale's Fire was brought up in one of the episodes of the cartoon based off the movie.**

**Hiccupandtoothless294 ~ Soonish, I need Hiccup to go back to Berk first.**

**Lauryng ~ A little bit more might be coming up. No idea, we shall see!**

**WikiSocerer ~ Astrid will learn his name soon. She does know now, last chapter Hiccup admitted to being Stoick's son. It was something he didn't want to talk about much so she had dropped it. I'm sure Valka knew the Hoffersons. She was wife to the chief after all.**

**Snowflake ~ Answered this already if I remember correctly. Hiccup is dragon and he is human, yet he is neither all at the same time. He can't really be controlled like the other dragons can by the Alpha Dragon. He can hear the command, but he can ignore it due to being human. I hope this explains it better.**

**Onward to the story!**

* * *

Astrid woke the next morning and crawled out of the tent stretching. The sight that greeted her made her stare. Another dragon had come during the night. The jet-black scales having a soft glossy shine to them. Glint must have left at some point in the night, but that wasn't what made her so interested.

Hiccup was leaning against the dragon's shoulder, a black wing over him like a blanket. Hiccup was sleeping as if this was normal, thinking about it a bit more it most likely was for him. She sat down just watching the sleeping pair. This must be Toothless the Night Fury.

She was tempted to reach out and touch them, but if this dragon was as protective as Hiccup said, she would most likely loose a limb if she tried. Astrid smiled softly at the sight. It was rather peaceful.

"It's not polite to watch people when they're sleeping." Hiccup said before opening his eyes and turning to face her.

"How can I watch you sleep if you were awake the whole time?" She said a bit flustered at having been caught.

"Was dozing." He said with a shrug as he shifted. It woke Toothless who moved his wing, letting Hiccup get up. The fire was going again quickly and Astrid noticed Toothless was watching her closely.

"He doesn't like me does he?" She asked.

"He was against me bringing you here."

"So why did he?" She asked. "I mean he doesn't have to listen to you does he?"

"No he doesn't, but he trusts me." Hiccup said. He leaned back against Toothless again calming the reptile some from the contact.

"They seem to base a lot on trust." She said.

"They do." Hiccup rested a hand on top of Toothless' head. "To a dragon the greatest honor is how trustworthy another is. Breaking that trust for any reason is seen as a great insult and crime."

"Seems to be a lot more to them than the Book of Dragons says."

"Book of Dragons?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, it holds all of Berk's knowledge of dragons." Astrid said. "Though most of it seems wrong now. Almost all the entries say extremely dangerous, kill on sight."

"You don't think that way?" He asked carefully.

"I'm still nervous about being this close to one don't get me wrong…" She said. "But I'm leaving him alone and giving him space and he isn't attacking me." She had gestured to Toothless. Hiccup smirked.

"You said 'he'."

"He is a 'he' right?"

"Yeah, but most call dragons 'it'." Hiccup said that smirk still in place.

"Well, I know I wouldn't like being called an 'it'…"

"Are you saying dragons have feelings?" He asked. His smirk had yet to drop.

"If they can feel protective and want revenge as well as feel betrayal, then yes." Astrid said with a nod of her head, his smirk was starting to annoy her now. Though it wasn't in a bad way. It seemed to fit on his face. "Dragons have feelings…"

"Then I think you might be ready." Hiccup said standing. "Let's go."

"Go where?" Astrid said standing and following him.

"To show you my world." He flashed a grin towards her and took off running.

"More running?" She asked following him. "Ever think that maybe I don't know this forest nearly as well as you do?"

She looked up as a shadow passed overhead. It was Toothless and he was heading to the mountain, just like they were. "I thought you said a Monstrous Nightmare was guarding it!" She said not really wanting to face that dragon.

"She'll let you pass now." He said running into a cave. Astrid followed him. Surprised that there was no warning growl even to deter her from going further. "Come on. You'll love it."

Astrid rolled her eyes following him again. It was a maze in here, though she found Hiccup would never leave her sight as he lead her though the tunnels. "Easy to get lost in here…" She commented.

"Not so bad if you know your way." Hiccup said a little ways up ahead. "Almost there."

"From what I understand your world has been filled with dragons." She commented barely noticing the light up ahead. "What could I possibly love about…. Dragons…"

She trailed off looking up at the swirling mass of dragons above her. A clear lake to her left, but the dragons in flight above her held her attention. The twisting bodies shifting about one another and flying in a lazy circle had her finding it hard to breath. It was simply amazing. The light filtering down made the scales of the creatures sparkle.

"I told you that you would love it." Hiccup said from her left. She looked as was met with a view of white. Her eyes slowly traveled up. She took several steps back from the White King. She wasn't expecting him to be that large. Hiccup was sitting on one of his tusks, legs on either side. "This is the White King."

Astrid slowly began to step forward staring at the dragon. "He's… big." She said. Hiccup laughed.

"Bewilderbeasts tend to be big." He said slipping from his seat and walking over to her. "Though, they can be very gentle. He is at least." He began to walk towards the cliff face and what looked like stairs.

"There's more isn't there?" She asked following him.

"Dragons have to come from somewhere." He said heading up the cliff.

"You mean their babies?" She asked curious. "I doubt any dragon mother would let me near her young."

"You can still see them." He said. They finally reached the top and Astrid saw a small group of them playing. She laughed watching them roll over one another.

"They are so cute!" She said before she could stop herself. Movement to her right had her looking at a purple Nadder with a metal right leg. "What happened to her?" She asked taking a step towards the dragon.

She stopped when Hiccup's hand quickly grabbed her arm. She looked back at him confused. "She doesn't like humans." He warned her. "A dragon killer did that to her years ago. She tolerates my mother, though she seems to like me well enough. I did make that leg for her."

Astrid looked back at the dragon who was eyeing her warily. "She's beautiful…" She said. "How old is she?"

"Very." Hiccup said pulling Astrid away.

"She must have been quite the sight in her youth." She said letting herself be lead away. "I mean look at her scales. They may be faded now, but I bet they were the most brilliant of her species."

Hiccup smiled slightly taking her to another cave. "Not interested in dragons at all are you?" He asked.

"I just like Nadders, is that so bad?" She asked with a huff. She stopped as a woman appeared from a cave. "Is that?"

"My mother?" Hiccup asked. "Yeah." The woman came over with a soft smile on her face.

"You must be Astrid." She said holding out a hand. Astrid shook it in return. "I'm Valka. Seems you gained Hiccup's trust."

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked before laughing. "Your name's Hiccup?"

"I was the one who named him." Valka said watching the amusement fade from Astrid in moments.

"It's just a weird name is all…" She said looking at the ground. She felt her head being tilted up by the older woman.

"Well I can see why my son likes you." Valka said looking at Astrid. "You are as he says, very pretty."

Astrid looked over at Hiccup who was now making his way over to another cave very quickly getting a laugh from Valka. "You have to excuse him." She told Astrid. "You are the first human he has ever brought home. I've never had a chance to tease as I now do. Come, you must be hungry."

* * *

Valka set up a plate after they were done eating. "You know that cave Hiccup went into?" She asked.

"Yes…" Astrid said standing up.

"Can you take this to him?" Valka asked holding the plate out. "Be careful though. It's his forge."

"Right." Astrid said taking the plate and heading to where Hiccup was. He was working and she found herself staring again. He was shirtless and she could tell it was because of the heat. It was even hotter than Gobber's forge back on Berk. He seemed to notice after a while and looked over at her. "Um… lunch?" She held up the plate after she was able to find her voice again.

He gestured to a clear table and went back to his work, the hot metal still needing a bit of shaping. Astrid set the plate down and looked around the cave. Toothless watched her as she stayed near the table. "You built this by yourself?" She asked.

"Had help from the dragons."

"When did you start?" She asked questions springing to mind. "Why is it so hot in here? It's even hotter than Gobber's place on Berk."

"Started when I was ten." Hiccup said looking over the piece he was working. "I use Gronkle metal, it needs hotter temperatures to get it to melt down. Though it is a lot stronger than steel."

"Gronkle metal?" She asked curious.

"Yes, a Gronkle's favorite rocks to eat become this metal and they spit it out." Hiccup explained setting the piece in a pool of water. "I use it for my metal work."

Astrid nodded. "So this place can be pretty hot when you're working?" She asked shifting to the side slightly as he walked over to eat. Yeah, there was next to no fat on him that was just pure muscle under the surface. She found herself looking away blushing. She should not be admiring how her captor looked without a shirt.

He however didn't seem to notice his state of dress was having an effect on her. He most likely didn't, she had to admit it gave him a bit of innocence. Had he grown up on Berk the men of the tribe would have made sure he knew just what his appearance did to the female population. She could see Snoutloat fuming over it and working out even more to compensate.

"You really haven't spent much time around people have you?" She asked not looking at him. "Besides those two months you spent in that village that is…"

"Nope." Hiccup answered. "Why?"

"Most people don't walk around shirtless…" She said just glancing at him. "Then again with how hot it is in here I can't blame you. I'm tempted to take mine off as well."

Hiccup shrugged. "Fine by me." He said returning to his work. Astrid stared after him. He really didn't see a problem in removing clothes in order to be more comfortable. She felt herself laughing.

"You really are strange Dragon-boy." She said shaking her head. "It wouldn't be appropriate for me to take my shirt off."

"I don't see why not, you'd be more comfortable." Hiccup said plainly.

Astrid sighed picking the plate up. "Just put your shirt back on would you?" She asked before leaving. Hiccup watched her go before looking at Toothless.

_"What was that about?"_ He asked. Toothless merely shrugged.

_"Humans."_ Was the only excuse Toothless had to offer.

* * *

Hiccup left the forge a while later pulling his shirt on over his head, Toothless following along beside him. He stopped seeing Astrid watching a group of Nadders flying about. A smile came on his face as he moved over to her. "I could call one down if you want." He offered.

She looked at him and then at the dragons. "Okay." She said standing. Hiccup looked at the group smiled.

_"Stormfly."_ He called. Astrid felt she should have been more surprised by the dragon sounds coming from him, but it only seemed to make sense. The blue dragon came over landing near him. She looked over at Astrid who seemed to be placing where she had seen the dragon before.

"That's the Nadder from Berk isn't it?" She asked.

"Stormfly, yes." Hiccup said reaching a hand out to give the dragon an affectionate scratch. "Come on, she won't bite."

Astrid slowly reached out a hand towards the blue scales. They were smooth. She let out a small huff of laughter as she began to pet the dragon's snout. "She's really pretty…" She commented.

"That's a good way to get on a Nadder's good side." Hiccup said. "They love compliments."

"Bet you're very strong." Astrid said talking to Stormfly now. Hiccup had removed his hand letting the two connect. "You were pretty graceful when I first knew you. Sorry for the whole trying to kill you thing… I didn't know just how amazing you guys could be…"

"Now you do though…" Hiccup said softly behind her. "There really is a lot to dragons. Some things are the same for all dragons, and some for different species, and still other traits for each individual. No two dragons are completely alike."

"Can you teach me?" Astrid asked.

"Everything you want to know." Hiccup answered smiling at her.

Valka watched the pair from a distance. "Well isn't that a pretty picture?" She asked Cloudjumper who was sitting next to her. He nodded in agreement. "Let's leave them be."


	11. Chapter 11: Dragon's Flight

**Hello dearest readers! Days off are nice; I can work on writing more on days off.**

**Reviews!**

**Lauryng ~ I think soon…**

**Anonymous ~ Thank you for pointing that out it will be fixed!**

**RoseJustice ~ It shall be fun I tell you that.**

**Brickgirl101 ~ For now yes.**

**Sammyluv21 ~ I'm fune really. I just wasn't expecting a comment like that.**

**Sea-Star's Best Friend ~ Why thank you! I'm flattered you've read it so much!**

**Breyannia ~ Berk is concerned yes, but they shall be relieved soon!**

**Ethan Demas ~ Dragons he has, girlfriend? Not so much yet.**

**Kitty.0 ~ She is being surrounded by dragons and a boy who is very much man. I think her mind might be a bit over run by other thoughts. Yet worry not for she is going to remember Berk!**

**Story time! (Sorry this one is so short, couldn't think of what else to put!)**

* * *

Astrid had been on the island for nearly a week now. She smiled watching the flying dragons. It really was very pretty here, but she couldn't help but feel a little homesick. She looked to her right were Hiccup was leaning against Toothless. He had that sketchbook out.

"What are you drawing?" She asked trying to get a look. He moved the book out of the way.

"Just an idea." He said. She pouted at him.

"Can I see it?" She asked now reaching for the book. He held it out of her reach.

"No!" He said a bit loudly his eyes widening slightly. The two dragons looked at him curiously before Toothless let out a mocking laugh earning him a slight glare before Hiccup cleared his throat and spoke in a calmer tone. "Ah… No… It's a surprise…"

She blinked at him but sat back reaching over to pet Stormfly. She could have sworn he was blushing for a moment there. "You're always sketching in that thing." She said. "What is it you draw anyway?"

"Ideas mostly." He said settling back himself. He tucked the book away in a pocket. "Sometimes dragons or what I happen to see and find beautiful."

She tilted her head. "Can I see some of them?" She asked. "Not what you were just working on, since you clearly don't want me seeing that." Hiccup looked at her for a bit before pulling the book out again with a sigh. She scooted over to him instantly.

He opened it up to a sketch of the dragons in flight. She smiled. "You're good." She said admiring the picture.

"Really?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "Then again… Never really showed anyone this stuff… Tried showing my mom when I was younger, but the designs just left her a bit confused."

"What kinds of designs?" She asked. Hiccup flipped through to one showing the layout for a Zibbleback wing.

"New limbs for dragons mostly." He said. "Have to be careful really and get the texture and weight right. Otherwise the limb will do more harm than good."

"Well, seeing as you are around dragons so much I'm sure you know them better than anyone." Astrid said looking as Hiccup turned another page. "That's Stormfly!"

It was indeed the Nadder, she seemed to be looking for something on the ground. Astrid smiled at the picture; it seemed to capture Stormfly's curious nature perfectly. The next page had a Monstrous Nightmare while it was flaming and in flight. She gasped. "That must be amazing to see in real life."

"It is." Hiccup said with a grin. "All dragons have something special about them."

She leaned against him a soft smile forming on her lips. "I hope I can see more of these special things." She mused, thoughts of Berk far from her mind again as she reached over to flip a page. The dragons flying about before them distracted hiccup, he looked down hearing Astrid gasp slightly. He saw what had taken her by surprise and quickly closed his book.

"You drew me?" She asked. It was one of the times she was bonding with Stormfly. Petting the dragon with a soft smile on her face. The lighting seemed to place a small halo around the two in the drawing; he had clearly taken great care in drawing it as it had far more detail than the others. "Why?"

Hiccup looked off to the side a bit nervous. "Wanted to remember." He said almost too quiet for her to hear.

"Why would you need to remember?" She asked. "Or even want to for that matter?"

"I can't keep you here." He said with a sigh as he tucked his book away again and pulled his legs close. "You have to go back at some point." He avoided her second question.

Astrid looked at the ground. "It's weird." She said getting his attention. "I miss Berk, but I also don't really want to leave here. It's so peaceful and relaxing. I don't know how I could settle back into being on Berk. Hiccup I can't kill a dragon now knowing what I know."

He smiled at her. "One down and the rest of the world to go." He joked. It earned him a small laugh from her. "You can stay if you really want to."

A sad smile replaced her previously joyful one. "No I can't." She said. "This place really is beautiful, paradise even, but if I don't go back, Berk will never be able to change its views on dragons."

Hiccup looked at the dragons and the place he had called home for so long. "Maybe I could go with you." He said looking at her. "Might not be so bad with at least one person I can talk with."

"If they see your eyes, they won't just case you out of the village." Astrid said trying to think of an excuse. She didn't know why, but she felt the need to protect him, even if he didn't really need the protection. "Son of Stoick or not, they will kill you, Stoick might even be the one to swing the axe."

"I can get by without sight." Hiccup said with a shrug. "I can just try something around my eyes and keep my hood up most of the time. Tell them I'm blind."

"The dragons need you here." Astrid said finally making him look at the creatures he had grown up with. "And you need them. Hiccup, I would love nothing more than for you to come to Berk with me, and believe me when I saw I want nothing more than to stay here." She looked over at Stormfly sadly. She was just starting to become friends with the dragon and she now had to leave.

There was also Hiccup himself. She didn't know if she could share him just yet with the other people of Berk. Ruffnut would be interested in him that was for sure and she could just see her advances either falling flat or making Hiccup extremely uncomfortable.

"I have yet to take you flying." Hiccup said softly as he looked at her. She smiled at him. He wanted to push the thoughts of their parting to the side for the time being. She was willing to oblige not wanting to think about it herself.

"I would love to go flying." She said. He smiled finally as he nudged Toothless and climbed on top. He held out a hand, which Astrid took settling down behind him.

"Hold on." Hiccup said and they took off as soon as Astrid put her arms around his torso. It was better than being carried by a set of claws. Astrid watched as they flew around the sanctuary for a while before they left though the opening at the top.

"Just how fast can he go?" She asked as Hiccup smirked. She held on tighter as they climbed up high. Toothless pointed down and they dove. She could feel her heart pounding and see the ground rushing up at them. She wondered just when they would pull up.

Her answer was not until they just barely touched the tops of the trees. The wind making the strong trunks bend as they carved a path through them. A sharp turn sent them towards he sea where they took to the sky again. Once up even higher than before they went into another dive heading right for the water.

She glanced at Hiccup's face, he was focused but beaming, he loved this. The sharp turn to shoot over the water sent spray out on either side. An Arch up and their speed started to slow down until they were just gliding. "Okay, that is pretty fast." She said slowly letting up on her grip.

"You asked." He said simply. "I told you Night Furies were the fastest of the dragons."

"A prefect match for you then." She said. "I can tell you two really do trust each other. Perhaps even with your lives."

"We are family." Hiccup said offering a pat to Toothless' neck. They flew low to the water staying near the island. He wrapped an arm around her as she leaned over to let her hand drag along the surface.

"How long have you been flying?" She asked sitting back upright.

"I told you before." Hiccup said. "Since I was three."

"And how long ago was that?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

He thought about it. "About fifteen years now." He gave a shrug. "Age and time tend to blur together. I'd never know if my mother wasn't so insistent on keeping track."

"Wow I didn't think you would be that young." She said before thinking about it for a bit. "Though it makes sense. It was nearly eighteen years ago you two were taken." She rested her head on his shoulder and tilted it to rest against his, nuzzling against him.

"Don't do that." He said shrugging her off. "Not unless you mean it."

"Why? What does it mean?" She asked.

"It's only done between dragons that are life mates." Hiccup answered.

"Oh…" Astrid said. "But you said not unless I meant it… Does that mean you wouldn't mind…" She couldn't finish her sentence and even felt Hiccup tense from realizing his slip-up.

"Don't think about it." He said quickly. "It doesn't matter." He urged Toothless to go up towards the clouds just as the sun started to set, the fading light sending a rainbow of colors around them as they entered the clouds themselves. Her hand went out to touch the clouds, a smile pulling at her lips as the soft forms melted through her fingers.

Astrid watched him in silence. She couldn't help but think about it. She shook her head of the thoughts though before she could get too confused and start doubting her choice to go back to Berk.

Then again, Berk without him sounded lonely. Being anywhere without Hiccup sounded dull. "Both you and your mother should come." She said looking up at the sky as the stars started to twinkle into the inky blackness of night.

"I thought the dragons needed me here." Hiccup said.

"Seeing both you and Valka alive and well will go a long way in convincing Stoick that the dragon that took you meant no harm. That dragons themselves mean no harm."

"One man is not a village." He said.

"But this one man is the chief of the village." Astrid said. "Very few people will speak against him if he says not to kill or harm dragons anymore. It might take a bit longer for them to accept dragons fully, but it will be a start.

"And…" She continued after a moment of silence. "You have yet to teach me how to fly…" She had wanted to say he would be with her, but she couldn't bring herself to say it. They flew back to the sanctuary landing on the ground. Hiccup waited for her to get off first before getting up. "At least think about it."

She turned and went to the cave with Valka. Hiccup walked over to the cliff sitting down and looking at the White King. _"Should I go?"_ He asked.

_"Go where?"_ The White King asked shifting and looking at Hiccup.

_"To Berk."_ Hiccup answered. _"With Astrid…"_

_"What does your heart tell you?"_ The dragon asked.

_"To go."_ He said before looking up at all the dragons. _"But, I can't just leave them…"_

_"We got along fine before you and Valka."_ The White King said with a chuckle. _"We will live without you."_

_"But what if more dragons get trapped?"_ Hiccup asked. _"Or injured for that matter?"_

_"We will do as we always have, care for our own."_ The White King said. _"You had seemed willing to go before she gave you reason to stay here. Or is it that you need us far more than we need you?"_

Hiccup looked at his hands. _"I don't know."_ He said. _"I want to go, staying here just doesn't seem… right."_ It confused him. A week ago he couldn't think of being anywhere but here, but now, he couldn't think of being anywhere that didn't have Astrid. Even if he couldn't have dragons with him, he wanted to be with her more.

The White King smiled. _"You like her."_ He said with a small chuckle. _"She was a dragon killer, but you do indeed like her."_

_"Not like that."_ Hiccup said a bit too quickly. _"She's a friend, that's all."_

_"Friendship is how it starts dear prince."_ The dragon said bowing his head slightly. _"She would make a fine life mate for one such as yourself."_

_"First Toothless, then mom, and now you!"_ Hiccup said throwing his hands up in the air. _"Why is it you all seem to think I'm interested in her like that?"_

_"Because, the evidence of it is clear on your face when you watch her."_ The White King said. _"And in that book of yours. I have never seen you take such care in a drawing before, or create a design so complex."_

Hiccup sighed defeated as he looked back at the cave Astrid had gone through. _"Nothing can come of it."_

_"Says who?"_

Hiccup looked back at the king and shook his head. He laid back tucking his arms behind his head and staring up at the ice ceiling. _"You really think I should go?"_ He asked.

_"If it does not work out, you can always come back here."_ The White King said. _"So long as I live, you can call this place home."_

Hiccup closed his eyes taking a deep breath before getting up and going to the cave. He stood just inside the entrance watching the two women for a moment before they looked up at him from their conversation.

Astrid's questioning gaze was all he needed. He smiled. "Seems I should pack then." He said. Astrid beamed and ran to hug him.


	12. Chapter 12: Dragon's Landing

**I would like to start by saying thank you to all my dear readers who pointed out my oops in the last chapter. My only excuse is I posted and then went to bed. Yes, I blame the need for sleep. I woke up in the morning with you guys letting me know and wanted to crawl under a rock for confusing you all. My apologies, it has been fixed already. Again thank you for telling me.**

**Onto review questions!**

**Sairy13 ~ We gonna find out in this chapter! (I may or may not be hyper right now…)**

**Bookwormac ~ No, he is not going to be okay with it. Happy wifey and sonie-boy alive? Yes. Happy sonie-boy is all dragonified? No.**

**Immatolalalaskan ~ Okay, first, next time I answer a question for you I'm shortening it to Alaskan. Second, we see in this chapter. It gonna be fun!**

**Sammyluv21 ~ Typos can lead to scary things. Also humorous… I personally tried typing Tom Hiddleston and typed Tom Fiddleston… Maybe for quite the fun moment of laughter.**

**TameroftheDark2014 ~ Strangely enough I was expecting this story idea to get ignored… *pokes current stats* As you can see that did not happen.**

**Hiccupandtoothless294 ~ *dances to the jig***

**Lauryng ~ Oh you have no idea what I have planned… *insert evil laughter* (best to break your image of me being all sweet now…)**

**Ethan Demas ~ Hiccup and Astrid are not yet a couple. They do like each other, but they are not yet a couple. Hence why Hiccup shrugged her off his shoulder when she started to nuzzle his head. He sees that as an action of deep affection and does not want to get the wrong idea about her feelings. As for why Valka isn't mentioned that much? This story is more focused on Hiccup and while Valka is important to him, she is more of a side character to this story.**

**And again with so many sweet reviews of kindness from you loverly readers! I adore you all!**

**Story ho!**

* * *

Hiccup was down below in the cargo hold. His hood was up again as he settled back against the crates. It was really the only place the small merchant ship for them. They had agreed that Hiccup would keep his hood up during the journey, thankfully the crew didn't question it and left him alone.

Astrid came down from above deck and sat across from him. "Berk's in sight." She said softly. "Are you sure the dragons won't be found?"

"They'll be fine." Hiccup said. "They know to avoid people."

"Will you be okay not going flying?" She asked carefully. "There is also the fact that the people of Berk will be more like me and want to take that hood down."

"I can handle it." He said smiling. "I prevented you from taking my hood off didn't I?"

"They won't be against ganging up on you." She warned.

Hiccup shrugged. "Fought multiple people before and won." He said.

"Dragon-like strength, right." Astrid said with a sigh. "Those dragons really don't like leaving you alone much do they?"

"In a way they think of themselves as my guard." Hiccup said.

"Is this to do with that ranking thing with dragons?" Astrid asked. Hiccup nodded. "But why protect you?"

Hiccup shifted slightly thinking of how to phrase it. "Well…" He said after a moment of silence. "They sort of think of me as their prince…"

"So you're their prince?" Astrid asked raising an eyebrow. "Because you have the alpha's blood in you?"

"That and most of them like me." Hiccup said smiling at the memory of learning the reason behind why the dragons thought of him as their prince. "They would never hurt because of that, and if a dragon ever did… It wouldn't be pretty."

"You say as if you've seen it." Astrid said watching him. He removed his left armband and showed her a thin scar on his forearm.

"A dragon had intended to kill me once." He explained. "This is as far as he got before my guard got to me. They were not happy."

"Worse than when Berk had them locked up in cages?" Astrid asked as Hiccup slipped the band back on.

"They were going easy on you in Berk." Hiccup said looking to the ground. "As I said before, dragons are protective of what they care about. Toothless wouldn't leave me alone for weeks after it happened, and the others took turns watching over me."

"Quite the guard indeed." Astrid said. "So why let me get to know Stormfly? She is part of that group isn't she?"

"She is." Hiccup said. "But you like her don't you? Best start with a dragon you like right?"

Astrid laughed a little at that. "So you called her over simply because you thought I'd like her?" She asked. "That is sort of sweet though. Thank you."

Hiccup smiled and gave her a nod. "Anything to show you how fantastic dragons can be." He said.

"Pulling into port soon." Valka said climbing down the stairs. She pulled her own hood up to cover her face. "So shall we go over this again?"

"I ask Stoick for a private meeting bringing you two along, your hoods up still." Astrid said. "Once alone you, Valka, lower your hood. Start Stoick off with a face he knows."

"I then let him know what happened when Cloudjumper took Hiccup and myself." Valka continued. "I then need to tell him there were side effects to the aid received and that is why we didn't return to Berk. If he still seems accepting, that is when you lower your hood Hiccup."

"And then we'll see how it goes from there." He finished. "Not mentioning that dragons came along with us."

"Right." Valka said twisting her hands nervously. "I hope this goes well…"

* * *

They docked finally. Astrid climbing the stairs first followed by Valka and Hiccup, both hooded and their heads bowed.

"Astrid!" A voice called out nearing the ships. "You're back! We heard about the attack at Eret's!"

"Hello Fishlegs." She said smiling at him. "Yes, Eret's was attacked and I somehow became lost in the scuffle. If it wasn't for these two with me, I don't think I would be returning. I need to speak to Stoick."

The large boy glanced up at the village. "He's in the mead hall, planning another hunt for that dragon…" He said. Hiccup did his best to remain relaxed. It would do him no good to get angry over a dragon hunt. He knew this was a village of people who were not fans of dragons.

"Thank you." Astrid said beginning to lead the way to the mead hall. She glanced back at Hiccup a bit worried from what they just heard. This wasn't going to be the best meeting ever, she could tell.

The villagers stopped their work to stare at the trio as they walked through, most of their attention on the hooded pair. The whispers began once they knew the direction of the group and by the time they reached the hall a crowd had formed, all wanting to get a glance at the strange visitors.

Astrid opened the doors to the hall and stepped inside followed closely by her guests. "Stoick, may I speak with you?" She asked before looking around at the small party inside. "Alone." Her tone was firm as Stoick looked at her and then the two on either side of her.

He nodded waving a hand to dismiss the people with him. Once the doors were closed he walked over to stand before them. "What is it?"

Valka reached up pushing her hood back and looking to Stoick. "What is this trick?" He asked not believing his eyes.

"It is no trick." Valka said stepping forward.

"You're alive?" Stoick asked the relief sinking in as he raised a hand to caress Valka's check. "But how?"

"The dragon meant no harm." She explained. "He brought Hiccup and myself to one who could heal what made our son so sick."

"Hiccup is alive?" Stoick asked looking at the other hooded figure as if expecting him to lower his hood now as well.

"Yes, but not without a price." Valka warned. "It was dragon's blood that healed him."

"Dragon's blood?" Stoick said taking a step back, anger rising. "A dragon cursed my son?!"

"A dragon healed your son." Valka insisted. "He breathed so much better and was not so sickly looking. Without want of a reward or praise or even thanks, a dragon healed our son."

"What happened?" Stoick asked looking to Hiccup now. "Why do you not let me see your face?"

"Because I fear you may not be ready for the sight." Valka said lowering her head. "We could not return to Berk because of the change. I knew everyone would reject him because of it."

"What happened?" Stoick asked again now advancing on Hiccup. The young man crouched getting ready for a fight, until Valka put a hand on Stoick's arm.

"Promise me you will not kill our son or order another to do so." Valka said, her voice calmer than she felt. "Promise me no harm will come to him no matter what you see. I want your word on this."

Stoick looked at Valka and stood looking at the figure before him. "You have my word." He said after taking a deep breath. Valka nodded at Hiccup who stood up fully and removed his hood.

Stoick's eyes widened as he looked at Hiccup's eyes. "Eyes of the devils themselves and you ask me not to harm him?" Stoick said rounding on Valka. "What would the village say about me?"

"That you are wise enough to see it not as a curse but a gift given to your son." Valka said not taking her eyes off Stoick.

"I have no son." Stoick hissed.

"Then you have no wife." Valka answered. "I will not disown my son."

Stoick looked at Astrid now. "You knew about this?" He asked. Astrid stood up as tall as she could.

"I did sir." She answered.

"And yet you still bring this mockery into our village?" Stoick asked. "You would bring dishonor to my name? Do you dislike me? Dislike my rule?"

"I mean no dishonor sir." Astrid said. "Only to return a family once thought lost to what I believed a good man."

"Do you not think of me as such now?" Stoick asked.

"That depends on if you plan to go back on your word of not harming Hiccup sir." Astrid said.

"Bastards have no names." Stoick said pushing through and out to the rest of the village. "Listen well! Today I thought my wife and son returned to me, but it seems they have not. While she may look like my wife, she refuses that claim in favor of not disowning her bastard. Yet I have promised no harm to him. This I shall honor still and expect you all to do so as well."

Stoick turned to his hut after the announcement and closed the door. He bowed his head once inside. He had gained his wife back only to loose her once again, all because a dragon cursed his son and most likely enchanted his wife to believe it a blessing.

Hiccup pulled his hood back up and turned to look at Astrid and Valka. "I'm sorry." He said to his mother holding out a comforting hand. Valka hugged Hiccup tight not bothering to prevent her tears.

"You have nothing to be sorry for my son." She said softly. "I can never, and will never leave you." Astrid left the two of them getting confused looks from the villagers. She glared at them.

"What?" She asked. "Never hear a chief's orders before?" It made the crowd quickly start to move away. Fishlegs walked forward nervously

"Is Valka really back?" He asked. "She was one of the two with you wasn't she? And the other one… That was?"

"One who should have more honor given than he was." Astrid said with a sigh. "Thought that Stoick would be happy to see them alive…"

"Well, at least it's not like that time you swear to have seen a boy with dragon eyes." Fishlegs said with a laugh. "I mean come on, dragon eyes? That's impossible."

Astrid looked up as Valka came down the stairs from the hall, Hiccup at her side. His hood was still up. Sevral of the villagers muttered it was to hide his shame at being so disowned, however the proud way Valka carried herself let them know she did not regret her choice.

Gobber shuffled over and looked at the two of them. "There is space above the forge." He offered. "But I can't let it for free."

"I can work in the forge." Hiccup said. "Though I refuse to make weapons."

"Very well." Gobber said with a nod. "You will work to pay the rent. There is plenty you can do without making weapons." He looked at Valka. "It is good to see you again. It must have been quite the thing to make Stoick go off like that."

Valka took a deep breath. "Thank you Gobber." She said a soft smile coming to her face. "You have always been a loyal friend. Come, we should get settled in." She led the way to the forge, Hiccup sticking close to her.

"Maybe we shouldn't have left." Hiccup said.

"I knew what would happen if we ever came back here." Valka said. "And you couldn't spend the rest of your life there, no matter how much we both loved it."

"If I go back maybe he'll-"

"No Hiccup." Valka said turning and putting a hand on his check. "I will not leave you. While I may still love Stoick, you are my son. If he does not want to claim you then so be it. I will not leave you. I am your mother and I love you. Every part that is you."

Hiccup sighed looking around at the people. "I won't fit in here." He said.

"You didn't quite fit in there." Valka pointed out. "As much as you loved it, there was something missing. Perhaps this village is that missing part."

Hiccup looked at his mother again. "It's the building up ahead right?" He asked gesturing with a nod to what looked like a forge. Valka glanced at the building.

"Yes." She answered watching him turn and head towards the forest.

Astrid noticed Hiccup walking from the village and called out to him. "Where are you going?"

"For a walk." Hiccup answered.


	13. Chapter 13: Dragon's Challenge

**Alright my loverlies. I ended up getting an amazing idea for Drago and how he shall fit into this glorious piece. I shall not tell, though… I think it's gonna be great. A nice wrap up when that arch comes.**

**A warm welcome to my new readers who are commenting after every chapter or so they read. You are all adorable with the questions that are answered already in the coming chapters. It makes me giggle really. Still love you all whither you are followers from the start, or just discovering this story for the first time. You are all amazing.**

**Now onto the comments!**

**Unsc .a.i ctn15569 Sherman ~ Do you really know what is cookin' in my mind? If you did I might be worried for my life with what I will be doing…**

**Sairey13 ~ Oh sweetie, I have plans for all of Berk to learn of Hiccup's connections to dragons. And you might just be so very giddy when it happens.**

**Amethyst stars ~ I'm getting that a lot for the Astrid/Hiccup relationship thing. When really I'm taking longer than the movie itself. Astrid in movie changed her mind in one dragon flight remember? Here she has nearly a week. She is still a bit wary of them, but she is willing to not see them as monsters. Really the only dragons she has been around are Toothless and Stormfly. The others while she has been close, she has never touched them.**

**Faliara ~ You shall see soon.**

**TheShadoWWorrior ~ I reread the sentence myself and ask you reread it as well. I meant "won't".**

**Jaggedheart ~ Stoick = Viking… Also he kindda still hates dragons with a passion…**

**Hiccups 'hot ~ You shall see soon enough.**

**Tichiharahara ~ Thank you, and Toothless is about, he just won't be in the village for a bit. As for the Stoick and Hiccup relationship, it is most likely even more broken now than the first movie…**

**Loki921 ~ Get out of my mind dear.**

**Alive-in-us ~ You have no idea how often I get this sort of review. Nice as always to get though. Sort of getting used to the shouting of compliments…**

**Ethan Demas ~ My apologies if I came across as rude. However on the internet it is hard to see facial expressions or hear the tone of a person's voice so I only had your words to go by and since I like to answer people's questions as best and politely as I can I answered yours. Again I apologize if you felt wronged/attacked/harmed in anyway by my addressing of your questions.**

**Liliana Dragonshard ~ … Yeah Stoick become friend to dragons later… White King might be a bit difficult though…**

**Nox Descious ~ Oh do I have plans for Drago…. Do I have plans indeed for him!**

**Brickgirl101 ~ Vikings had a very different culture than most others in the area at that time. While disowned by Stoick, I don't think that Hiccup and Valka would be chased out of the village based on that alone. Valka had some respect herself before she was taken besides being wife to Stoick, so while her respect might go down, I doubt she would be completely ostracized. Then again I could be wrong about Viking culture I don't know I'm not a Viking. As for Toothless, he and a few of the other dragons are on the island. They are just hiding. Island of dragon killers and all…**

**Random Guest ~ … good play on the quote from the movie.**

**~ I think Astrid would be greatly disappointed at how unflustered Hiccup would be. He was raised with dragons, not humans. He has a different mind set that isn't perverted by older males.**

**Anon ~ Calm thayself, more will come. I'm working on this thing around work.**

**Vampire-Queen-Kazumi ~ Oh now I can't reveal that just yet…**

**K-chan's Kisses ~ Oh I'm going to enjoy having you reading this so damn much. I have a RL friend that would tell you to run as far and fast as you can away from this. Toying with emotions is a sadistic pleasure of mine. I had her watch Wrath of Khan explaining a bit about the Kirk/Spock relationship. The Spock death scene didn't phase her much. The next night we watch Into Darkness. The roles reversed. She is crying her eyes out. I'm laughing because I knew that scene was in there. She hates watching movies with me now.**

**As for my writing… I guess it is a mix of both. In college I was a creative writing major and I have been telling stories ever since I was very young. I apparently had a talent for description back in third grade. Then again I would read books a lot. To the point were in fifth grade I was at an early ninth grade level of reading. I love books and stories, and when I started to get into forum RP in fifth grade it expanded and now I write stories in full. It's something I love to do, and to know that any reader cares so much about what I write makes me happy and makes me want to write more just so I can share my love of story telling.**

**Lastly, I try to post a new chapter every day and on days off it tends to be two chapters so hopefully you won't be starved.**

**And wow… two pages worth of reviews to respond to… Really you guys are amazing and I enjoying writing this for you. So let's get onto chapter 13 shall we?**

* * *

Hiccup sighed breaking a twig off a nearby tree as he walked past. He reached up pushing his hood back with one hand and ruffling his hair. He sat down on a rock and spun the stick around slowly in his hand. He was off in his thoughts when he heard a stick snap behind him.

He quickly moved to pull his hood up. "It's just me." Astrid's voice said as he let his hood fall back again. "Are you okay? Do you need anything explained?"

"I know what a bastard is." He said flatly.

Astrid sat down next to him on the rock after he shifted a little bit. "Why does it mean so much to you?" She asked. He was clearly upset. "I mean, you only just met him and from what you heard of him, I wouldn't be surprised if you said you hated him."

"I don't hate him." Hiccup said digging the stick into the ground. "And it's not what he said about me. Did you see the look on my mother's face when he disowned me?"

Astrid looked at him for a moment before smiling softly. "So you're angry with him because he hurt your mother." She said plainly.

"Yes." Hiccup answered. He sighed closing his eyes. "I knew it would take him a while to come around to the idea of dragons not being the ban of all existence, but, I thought for sure he would never hurt mom in anyway."

"He's just upset right now." Astrid said putting a hand on his shoulder. "It's not everyday you find out your family's alive when you thought them dead and then discover that your only son might very well only be alive because of a dragon. The very thing he has spent his entire life hating and hunting."

"I know…" Hiccup said looking at her. "But, he could have just not said anything about it. Even told me to hide my eyes from the other villagers. I would have been fine with that. Mom would have been happy then."

"She still is happy." Astrid said. "She has you as a son, and she knows that you're beating yourself up over it. I know she meant it when she said she didn't regret not casting you aside. She could have had her husband and life back, but she still choose you. She's your mother, and a mother's love is nearly impossible to break. When she talked about what you've done for the dragons or even your travels she had so much pride in you.

"Hiccup, your mother will never leave you." Astrid said. "Just like the dragons will never hurt you."

Hiccup looked back at the ground and moved the dirt around crafting a landscape he remembered from his travels. "I know." He said after a while. "She's just been the only human family I've had for eighteen years."

"Hey Astrid!" Fishlegs called out making Hiccup pull his hood up quickly, their conversation forgotten. "You have yet to introduce me to him…" He fidgeted in his spot as Hiccup looked at him from the protection of his hood. "I know I'm not good at killing dragons or anything… but maybe I could be a friend?"

Astrid smiled at Fishlegs. "No, you'd be prefect." She said. "Fishlegs, this is Hiccup. Hiccup, Fishlegs. He is as he says, not very good at killing dragons. He may know a lot about their stats, but…"

"I just get nervous when facing them." Fishlegs said looking to the ground ashamed. "Not very Viking-like I know."

Hiccup laughed. "Nervous?" He asked, well that was new. Most people went with scared or filled with righteous rage.

"You have to excuse him Fishlegs." Astrid says. "Hiccup here, just simply doesn't fear dragons. Though he could maybe teach you a thing or two about them."

"Like weak points so they seem less intimidating?" Fishlegs asked. "So maybe then I can empress Ruffnut?"

Hiccup's brow furrowed and his head turned to Astrid. "Most girls here won't even think about dating someone who hasn't at least fought a dragon." She explained. "Getting a battle scar might even get you two dates."

Hiccup frowned slightly turning to Fishlegs again. "You don't have to…" Fishlegs said. "I'm guessing they don't do much dragon fighting where you're from."

Hiccup shook his head slowly in the negative. "You have no idea." Astrid said with a smile looking at Hiccup. "Though he can still beat me in a wrestling match. He has twice already."

"You're not serious." Fishlegs asked looking at Hiccup in amazement. "She is the champion of wrestling on Berk!" Hiccup just shrugged his shoulders a smirk forming on his lips.

"Don't you get so cocky." Astrid said still grinning. "I will beat you one day." Hiccup just rolled his eyes at that.

"You don't talk much do you?" Fishlegs asked taking a seat on a nearby log. "It's okay if you don't… I don't mind silent company. Though, why do you keep your hood up? It can't be very easy to see that way…"

Both Hiccup and Astrid tensed for a moment. They hadn't really discussed this point. They couldn't very well say he was blind, not when people would see him being able to work with ease in the forge with Gobber, or why he didn't bump into anything. "He said once that people don't like his face…" Astrid said finally.

"His hood was down around you." Fishlegs said confused, his curiosity was starting to get to him.

"Because I don't mind the sight." Astrid said. She just hoped Fishlegs would leave it alone. The young Viking looked between the two before blinking.

"Hang on…" He said as the gears started turning. He looked at Astrid as it dawned on him. "You really did see someone with dragon eyes! And he's him!" He pointed at Hiccup trembling slightly as excitement for figuring it out flooded him. "That's why Stoick doesn't like him!"

"You can't tell anyone Fishlegs." Astrid hissed. "Do you have any idea what the village would do if they found out?"

"Run and get their best weapon?" Fishlegs asked. His attention was on Hiccup now. "Can I see?" He was now bouncing in his seat.

Hiccup looked to Astrid who only shrugged. "Only if you want to." She said calmly. "Might be nice having another person to talk to…"

Hiccup looked at Fishlegs carefully. He didn't seem likely to run off and tell anyone, if anything he appeared more likely to hide Hiccup away and study him. Hiccup reached up slowly and pushed back his hood. Dragon eyes trained on Fishlegs.

The boy froze in place. Hiccup's face was entirely human, so were his eyes if they didn't have slits for pupils, or were a more common green color. "Okay that is cool!" Fishlegs said. "How are they like that? Can you breathe fire? What about wings? Can you fly? Do other dragons think of you as one of their own? Can you talk to them? Sense them wherever they are in the world? Can you read their minds? Can you read our minds! Go on tell me what I'm thinking!"

Fishlegs stared intently at Hiccup willing the boy to read his thoughts. Hiccup just shook his head again his brows scrunching as if to say he thought Fishlegs was crazy.

"He usually gets this excited." Astrid explained. She smiled watching as Fishlegs launched into more questions as Hiccup's expression turned to one of someone entertained.

"You guys really know nothing about dragons." Hiccup said with a laugh.

Fishlegs tensed up and looked at Astrid. "He spoke a sentence." He said quietly as if he was afraid to spook Hiccup.

"He does that when he starts to like you." Astrid said with a small laugh. "Might even introduce you to a dragon some day."

"No way." Fishlegs said looking at Hiccup. "You can do that? What I wouldn't give to study a Gronkle up close!"

"They do make some of the best steel." Hiccup said nodding his head. "Just feed them their favorite sort of rocks and then tickle their belly and out comes the lightest and strongest metal you will ever see."

"And you know this how?" Fishlegs asked.

"I had a forge of my own and used it." Hiccup said before unbuckling his sword from his belt. He held it out. "This is made from it."

"A stick?" Fishlegs asked. Astrid also looked at it.

"Hang on, is that…" She began before a soft click was heard as Hiccup pressed a button and the sword sprang out and flames erupted creating the blade.

"Cool…" Fishlegs said before looking at Astrid. "Wait you've seen this before?"

"Yeah, I kindda nearly chopped his head off when we met…" She said sheepishly. "He blocked my axe with that thing, as well as cut through several heavy locks like a hot knife through butter."

"Seriously?" Fishlegs asked looking at Hiccup again. "I'm so sorry for even suggesting killing a dragon." The sword collapsed again as Hiccup shrugged.

"You seem rather on board with this." Hiccup said. "You're one of them, why not want to kill dragons?" He has gestured his head towards the village.

"I prefer to study them." Fishlegs said. "While for many the Book of Dragons holds enough knowledge, I'd like to fill it with more details. Like, what are their eating habits? Do they really eat humans? Are some of them more aggressive than others?"

"Depends on the dragon, no, and yes." Hiccup said answering each of the new questions in order. Fishlegs blinked before grinning.

"Cool." He said. "Which would you say is the most aggressive dragon?"

Hiccup thought about it for a moment. "Night Fury." He answered. "While normally they can be quite friendly and even playful, as soon as you threaten something they care about they will turn into anyone's worst nightmare."

"You've seen a Night Fury?" Fishlegs asked his eyes widening.

"Grew up with one." Hiccup said. Fishlegs gasped now staring even more at Hiccup.

"You grew up with a Night Fury?" He asked not believing what he heard.

"Yup." Astrid said smirking. "And it's very fast."

"Fastest of all the dragons." Hiccup said grinning. "No dragon can match a Night Fury in speed, especially if they are flying."

"I think I just became your biggest fan…" Fishlegs said.

"How about a friend?" Hiccup asked with a smile. He liked Fishlegs. Though it would still be a while before he let him near any of the dragons. Best introduce them slowly.

"Sure!" Fishlegs said holding out a hand. Hiccup looked at it confused.

"It's called a handshake." Astrid said putting Hiccup's hand in Fishlegs' outstretched one. "Two people join hands like this and give a firm shake." She brought their hands up and then back down again. "Then you can let go."

Hiccup pulled his hand back. "Humans are weird." He said.

"You're the weird one Dragon-boy." Astrid said nudging him with her shoulder. Hiccup just smiled softly at her. He had come to like the name she had for him.

"Yo Astrid!" Came a loud voice. Hiccup's hood went up once again as the trio looked at the new arrival.

"Oh…" Astrid said not hiding the groan in her voice. "Hello Snotlout."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow at her tone. She clearly wasn't happy to see this person, whoever he was. The person came into view. The person had a very Viking-like build. His upper body strength most likely outmatched his own and then it clicked. This was that boastful one from when he first visited Berk.

This one clearly didn't get the hint Astrid was not impressed by him. "Hanging with Fishlegs and the new village outcast are you?" He asked crossing his arms. Hiccup wondered if he was always angry of if the poor boy had the unfortunate trait of his eyebrows always looking like that. "You know I could give you better company. I heard my father talking to Stoick, they mentioned I might be the next chief."

"Go away Snotlout." Astrid grumbled. "I'm perfectly fine with my current company."

"A nerd who turns tail and runs at the sight of a Terrible Terror and the mute?" Snotlout asked. "Must be a thrilling conversation."

"Better conversation than you could offer." Astrid said really just wanting Snotlout to leave. Hiccup looked at Astrid from the corner of his eye. She really didn't like this person did she? And he was not getting the hint.

"Oh come on babe!" Snotlout said walking over and putting an arm around her. Hiccup's jaw clenched seeing Astrid's face contort into one of anger. "You can watch me work out!" He began to try and get Astrid to stand up.

"I think she likes it right where she is." Hiccup said lowly. Snotlout looked at him and grinned.

"So you can talk!" He said not letting up on Astrid. "If she really didn't want me doing this then she could just push me away, knock me out even."

"Seems you talk from experience and still have yet to take the hint."

"And just what hint is that?" Snotlout asked a grin in place.

"She isn't impressed by you."

Snotlout's face fell as he stared at Hiccup. He glanced at Astrid who seemed almost relieved that Hiccup had spoken up for her. In fact she looked almost amazed that this hooded boy would even do that. "I've fought several dragons, and what have you done?" He asked slowly slipping his arm from Astrid and walking over to Hiccup and leaning into his personal space.

Hiccup's eyes narrowed in the shadow of his hood. "You wouldn't last a minute against one that wasn't caged." He said slowly.

"Oh and you think you could?" Snotlout asked. "Look at you! Not much meat on your bones."

Hiccup smirked. "Oh I know I could last more than a minute." He said. "I could even pin one." Astrid watched them. She didn't doubt Hiccup's claim, no he held himself with too much confidence to be able to doubt that statement.

Fishlegs looked between the two males sizing each other up. He had a feeling this would not end well.

"If you think you're so tough fine." Snotlout said. "I challenge you to a match. No weapons, just wrestling. And you know what, we can make it public. You're new here and need to be knocked down a peg or two and be taught your place."

"One request." Hiccup said. "When I win, you leave Astrid alone."

Snotlout laughed. "And when I win, I get to remove that hood of yours for all to see."


	14. Chapter 14: Dragon's Strength

**Hello dearies. Shall we continue our little adventure?**

**Reviews! (Seriously folks, thinking I might have to do something special if we hit 500 reviews or something…)**

**Random Guest ~ To keep you coming back to me.**

**Breyannia ~ Plans dearest, plans.**

**Alexzander95 ~ Oh now I can't answer that without revealing anything!**

**Mysterious Prophetess ~ I am thankful for your concern, however I try to post a chapter a day, two on my days off. I fear that at such a rate it would be too taxing on a beta. They would need to be ready to read the chapter just as soon as I finish it and I know people have lives outside the internet and do not want to be pushing anyone to get it done faster. It just wouldn't be far to a Beta. I am willing however if you wish to PM where you have seen these errors, to go back and fix them. Again I thank you for your concern.**

**Always nice to meet a fellow writer. Though be warned, we creative writers tend to lean on the strange side. If you ever seen the show Castle that about sums us up. We are dorks, some of us hide it better than others, but as a general rule of thumb, we are dorks.**

**Claire Cooper ~ Snotlout really has no idea what he is getting into. But that is what makes this fun.**

**MissSharpenedSpikes ~ I hope you enjoy it and all the feels it has. My only disappointment is that it isn't as graphic as it could be; then again it is "kid's" movie so they can't show certain things…**

**Emily.231 ~ Things. Sorry for the short reply, but yeah, things will happen.**

**K-chan's Kisses ~ This is really the first fic I've done this for and truth be told it's fun. I like talking to you guys. As for sticking around, try not to regret it. 'Cause it gonna get bumpy here.**

**Trismi ~ Your questioning state of mind amuses me… I now understand why so many authors leave cliff-hangers now. Reviews/comments like this. Please continue.**

**Lindz4567 ~ They shall not be facing a dragon. They will be fighting each other. As for the hood… Just wait and see.**

**Cottonmouth25 ~ At the time of writing this story, I am 24. Your swearing, or anyone else's for that matter does not bother me. Trust me, a vast majority of mental purity went out the window freshman year of high school thanks to my dearest friends.**

**Ticharahara ~ Most likely longer than you think. Hiccup is giving the human village thing a try again. He just now has a dragon guard hidden about the island in case he needs the aid…**

**Stagemanagertargaryen ~ Me, quotable? Um… *le blush***

**BookLovingPersonR.B.L. ~ Hiccup pushed his hood back down for Fishlegs when the boy figured out that Astrid hadn't been loosing it when she said she saw a boy with dragon eyes. Yes, they are in the forest a good distance from the village. As for the twins, they be coming do not worry. Updates? I try to do them daily.**

**Hinata001 ~ I wish you the best of luck! It can be a lot of fun, even if some of the challenges they toss your way are frustrating. A teacher of mine had us right a single sentence that was half a page long, and it could not be a run-on sentence. I complained about it to my parents before they pointed out I was grinning the entire time I was talking about it.**

**Amethyst stars ~ Everyone has their own thoughts. No right or wrong, unless them thoughts be able killing innocent lives… Or eating people… Okay, maybe some thoughts are bad thoughts, but yours on the subject of Hiccup and Astrid are not. They are some valid points. I thank you for sharing them.**

**TheGhost129 ~ …**

**Createthyimagination2136 ~ Ah, more questions running through the minds of the dear little readers. How I luff it. As for answers, I cannot without revealing my evil plans for emotional torture.**

**Random Guest 2 ~ He is black and scaley, and really just a big old majestic doofus.**

**Justicetom ~ It will be too spoilery I'm sorry hun.**

**dancingRAINBOWS ~ I am flattered you think so and seems you are not alone with that thought. Seriously this was just a random crazy idea. I get those a lot.**

**Starr1095 ~ First fanfiction? No. First HTTYD fanfiction? Yes.**

**And seriously guys, all your nicknames for Snotlout amuse me to no end. I luff you all.**

**Now onto story land!**

* * *

"Hiccup, call this off!" Astrid said following said male towards the arena. Snotlout had already ran ahead to get the word spread. "If he thinks he is loosing he will go for you hood in order to pull it off!"

"He'll leave you alone if I win right?" He asked turning to face her. "You didn't seem very impressed by him. Where I come from he would have been in far more trouble than a simple wrestling match before now."

"We are not in the dragon's world." Astrid hissed silently at him. "This is a Viking village. You've only been here a few hours and you've already challenged you cousin!"

"Cousin?" Hiccup asked. "Him? I'm related to him?"

"Yes." Astrid said. "His father and yours are brothers."

"Doesn't matter." Hiccup said brushing it off. "So you're concerned about them seeing my eyes? Alright, I'll figure something out to prevent it, but I challenged him. I doubt it's good in even a Viking village to back out of something like that."

"It's not." Fishlegs said quietly. "Seen as a very cowardly act." Hiccup pointed to Fishlegs.

"See?" Hiccup said. "I need to go through with it."

"No, you should stay low." Astrid muttered. "Though thank you… For standing up for me."

"It's what friends do." Hiccup said with a shrug.

"Yeah friends." Astrid said smiling. It hurt just little hearing him call her just a friend. She shook her head once both boys continued on their way. She was being ridiculous. Being his friend was a good thing wasn't it?

Again she found herself shaking her head of her thoughts as she jogged to catch up to the other two. "Are you sure about this no weapons thing?" Fishlegs had asked.

"Positive." Hiccup answered. "I don't need a weapon to win this."

"Your mother's not going to be happy about this." Astrid pointed out. As if to confirm what she just said Valka came running towards them.

"Hiccup!" She said finally reaching them. "What's this I hear about a match between you and Snotlout?!"

"He was bothering Astrid." Hiccup said plainly. Really what was the big deal? He noticed Astrid was not comfortable with Snotlout's advances and decided to step in. Besides, from what he had seen Snotlout could do with being taken down a peg, or two, or maybe even three. Everyone was really making too big a deal about this.

"Bothering Astrid?" Valka asked. "That's your reason for this! Hiccup, that boy has no idea what he is getting into!"

"Well, he'll find out won't he?" Hiccup asked now starting to get a bit annoyed. "It will be fine. I know what I'm doing."

"I certainly hope you do." Valka said joining the group as they walked to the arena. "Be careful of your hood."

Hiccup stopped walking. "Why does no one think I can keep my hood up in a simple wrestling match?" He asked. "Seriously, I am better than that!"

"Just don't get cocky." Valka said turning to look at her son.

"I won't." Hiccup said looking at the three of them. He looked more closely at Astrid. "The wraps on your arm… Can I borrow them?"

* * *

"Hiccup this is insane." Astrid whispered as she walked beside him into the arena. He arm was barely touching him. "You're insane."

"Just relax." He said turning and putting his hands on her shoulders. "Go on. I can do this. Here, look after it for me." He pulled his sword from his belt and handed it to her.

"Good luck." She said taking it and running up to stand next to Fishlegs.

"Is he going to be okay?" He asked once she reached him.

Astrid looked at Hiccup closely. He wasn't tense at all; in fact he just seemed calm. "Yeah. He will." She said. Something about Hiccup's posture told her he really did know what he was doing. "He'll be just fine, and I'll never have to hear Snotlout try to impress me ever again."

"If you're sure…" Fishlegs said.

"So, what's going on?" A voice asked coming up from behind them. They glanced back to see a blond pair of twins walk up.

"Yeah, we saw everyone heading to the arena and just followed them." The male of the two said.

"Snotlout's going to get beat." Astrid said.

"By who, that hooded dude?" The female asked. "He's mysterious looking, maybe even a little dangerous…"

"Leave him alone Ruffnut." Astrid said with an eye roll. "For one he won't get your advances, and for another you would most likely freak him out."

"What is he some kind of wild man?" The male asked.

"Shut up Tuffnut." Astrid said trying to find Valka. She said she was going to try and find Stoick.

"So he is a wild man." Ruffnut asked. "I like that. I wonder what's under that hood…"

"Nothing you want to see." Astrid said through gritted teeth.

* * *

Valka had found Stoick as he neared his seat. "Stop this match." She pleaded. "The boy can't win."

"Then he shouldn't have challenged Snotlout." He said not looking at her.

"You think I'm talking about Hiccup?" Valka asked near laughing. "Stoick, he grew up around dragons." Her voice had dropped to a whisper. "He grew up wrestling them, racing with them. He has the reflexes of a Nadder and the speed of a Night Fury."

"Then what are you worried about?" Stoick asked taking his seat.

"By the gods he certainly did get his stubbornness from you!" Valka snapped. "Then again you would know that if you had given him a chance!"

"That thing is not my son." Stoick said now turning to look at Valka. "I lost him that night that Demon took him away."

"That Demon is Cloudjumper." Valka hissed. "And he only wanted to help."

"Dragons don't help us Vikings." Stoick said lowly. "Ever." Valka took a step back from him.

"You have grown bitter." She said. "I had hoped to find that loving man who believed our son would pull through the winter when I did not. It seems I was wrong. You watch this fight. You see just what your son has become. And remember, he's doing this because that Snotlout person was bothering Astrid."

She turned and left him to go join Astrid and Fishlegs. She noticed a pair of twins with them. "More friends of yours?" She asked curiously.

"Ruffnut and Tuffnut." Fishlegs answered.

Valka turned to watch as Snotlout finally entered the ring. "There has been a challenge." Stoick announced. "The new arrival has challenged my nephew Snotlout. A wrestling match only, no weapons. First to hold the other down for a count of five wins. Begin when ready."

Hiccup stood in his place as Snotlout paced in a circle. Noticing Hiccup wasn't going to make the first move he rushed the boy. Hiccup took a step to the side and let his foot drag a bit making Snotlout trip.

He was up again in moments going for another tackle that was simply sidestepped again. "This is a wrestling match, we are supposed to in fact wrestle." Snotlout taunted.

"Oh, by all means, do start when you're ready." Hiccup fired back. A smirk was on his lips. Snotlout lunged again, this time Hiccup didn't move, though he did roll back and used his legs to kick Snotlout off himself adding to the momentum the other boy already had.

He finished his roll standing up with ease. "Oh he's good." Tuffnut said.

"He's had plenty of practice." Valka said smiling.

"You're his mom?" Ruffnut asked. "Lady, you have one dangerously, hot mysterious, wild man for a son."

Valka laughed a little bit glancing at Astrid who was silently fuming. "You might have to get in line dear." She said looking back to the match. Hiccup had just broken out of another hold Snotlout had him in, and the dark haired male was starting to get tired.

Snotlout panted looking at Hiccup. He knew he was going to loose, but he would be damned if he wasn't going to expose what was under that hood. He lunged once again reaching around and pulling the hood back. He was grinning; he had gotten his prize.

He looked up to see just what he had unveiled and his jaw dropped. Hiccup stood up fixing the hood to lay more flat. Cloth covered his eyes. "What are you playing at?" Snotlout yelled.

"Evening the playing field." Hiccup said clearly. Whispers flew around the ring. This new boy thought he could defeat Snotlout blindfolded? Well he seemed to be proving it. Snotlout was about ready to collapse and the boy that now held their attention seemed to have barely broken a sweat.

"Why you little…" Snotlout growled lunging one last time. It was time. Hiccup grabbed Snoutlout's arm and twisted back. A startled shout and Hiccup was on top of Snotlout's back. A knee giving pressure to a point along his spine stopping him from kicking very much, one arm locked behind his back while the other was trapped between stone and body. Hiccup let all of his weight bare down.

Snotlout was pinned. And the pinner had bad been blindfolded the entire time. Gobber seemed to remember himself after a moment of shock and began the count. Snotlout tried to move, but Hiccup had him very well pinned. "Count!" Gobber finally said after he had reached five.

Hiccup stepped off and reached up to remove the wrappings. He kept his eyes closed as he flipped his hood back up shadow falling over him once again. He finally looked down at Snotlout and held out a hand,

"Leave her alone now?" He asked.

Snotlout looked up and frowned, "Why help me?" He asked.

"I don't hate you." Hiccup said not moving his hand away. "You just have too much ego."

"And you don't?" He asked not moving yet.

"I know what I'm doing." Hiccup said. "Now are you going to take my help or what?"

"You gonna show me that move you used?"

Hiccup smirked. "Which one?" He asked as Snotlout took his hand and pulled himself up finally.

"That pin." He said grinning now. "I could barely move."

"Helps to tire your opponent first." Hiccup said heading out of the arena now. Astrid was already at the gate. Hiccup held the wrappings up. "Thanks."

"Anytime…" She said taking them and tucking some of her hair behind her ear. She glanced at Snotlout who, while he acknowledged her, wasn't becoming obnoxious.

"That was rather impressive." Gobber said joining the group.

"Very impressive." Ruffnut said getting closer to Hiccup. "And crazy. I like crazy." She reached up a hand to run a finger on his chest. A low growl came from Hiccup as he frowned.

Astrid's eyes widened knowing that growl. She quickly stepped in and blocked Ruffnut's advice. "He is still adjusting." She said grabbing Hiccup's arm and starting to pull him away from the others. "Doesn't quite know how to say he isn't a fan of being touched yet."

Snotloout raised an eyebrow. "Did he just growl threateningly?" He asked.

"That is so hot." Ruffnut said a giddy grin on her face.

"Ew, gross." Tuffnut said rolling his eyes. He hoped this was just another of his sister's passing crushes.

* * *

Stoick remained in his seat watching, as Hiccup seemed to be accepted into the small group. He had been surprised as everyone else that Hiccup was going about the fight blindfolded. Then the confidence in when he said it was to even the playing field. He almost felt pride swell up in him.

The feeling was squashed as quickly as it had come though. It was not his son who had won the fight, but an abomination. He almost wished Hiccup hadn't the foresight to blindfold himself and had to reveal all the freakish ungodliness that was his eyes. And just another small part of him was relieved that the village still didn't know about it.

He frowned. He shouldn't feel anything about the match. Yet, what if Valka was right and this wasn't a curse put on Hiccup by a dragon. He surely had never heard of the dragon Valka talked about. So there was no reason for it to have a grudge against him.

Then again, it was because of that dragon's help that he hadn't seen Valka for eighteen years. As well as never getting the chance to watch Hiccup grow up. He wondered what stories Valka could tell about Hiccup having grown up with dragons as his only playmates. The result of it was clear. He had beaten one of his Vikings as if it was nothing.

His frown deepened, no. He would not fall under this enchantment that had Valka so enthralled with what Hiccup now was.


	15. Chapter 15: Dragon's Gift

**Hello dear readers. So we are back for another exciting chapter of The Dragon's King. I hope I do not disappoint you.**

**MissSharpenedSpikes ~ I am happy to hear I made you happy. And I seem to be getting love confessions from people just about every chapter here. I am happy you are enjoying yourself with this. And do hope you enjoyed the movie. I know I did.**

**Akizaki14 ~ Go right ahead my dear. Do link me if you post it! I would love to see fanart.**

**Midoriko-sama ~ He is adjusting slowly. The shock is slowly wearing off. Do not worry.**

**Nox Descious ~ Careful when suggesting things. You never know if they might pop up or not.**

**Esperansa ~ As I have said before several times, I try to update everyday, twice on days off.**

**Trismi ~ all interesting ideas though.**

**Kuro kaze no aka kira ~ Do not worry, it will be out soon enough.**

**Litty.0 ~ I tried to make sure he also didn't switch over too fast. The thing with Hiccup was he didn't hate Snotlout, he just wanted him to leave Astrid alone. Goal achieved, no more wanting to punch his cousin's lights out.**

**Random Guest ~ It is nice to hear that this brings a smile to your face after work.**

**Lauryng ~ Eventually is all I can say.**

**BookLovingPeronR.B.L ~ Keep reading?**

**Sairey13 ~ Never fear, I have ideas.**

**Lady of the Shards ~ Yes it will.**

**dancingRAINBOWS ~ Oh you silly if you think Drago is coming so soon.**

**K-chan's Kisses ~ Never been told that before. Been told by a teacher to put my hand down because he knew I knew the answer. Seriously, I ended up translating the Constitution to my 11th grade class and we only had two foreign exchange students. I live in the US!**

**Phantom Earth ~ I do believe you helped with that one. Thank you!**

**Liliana Dragonshard ~ Rant away my dear. I am most amused.**

**Justicetom ~ Truthfully? Not a clue. I shoot for around six pages of story a chapter.**

**Createthyimagination2136 ~ I do believe we have covered this one last chapter. One it amuses me, and two, to keep you coming back!**

**SaiyanPrincess ~ Oh you think he badass now?**

**fairyMei33 ~ I do not think I can. Hiccup has seen dragons with that same form of ill intent. The Queen from a few chapters back comes to mind. Dragons in this world are not stupid. In fact almost no myth of dragons you find will they be dumb creatures. Dragons tend to even be smarter than humans. So there will be some who just like to watch the world burn.**

**Onward to the story!**

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Hiccup beat Snotlout. The people even started coming around themselves. Hiccup had a sort of natural charm to him that made them all stop and say hello at the forge when they could. Astrid and the others were common visitors stilling on the sill as Hiccup worked making various tools and nails to be used.

"You'd be good at making weapons." Snotlout said one day. "All that strength would go a long way in pounding the metal."

"I could do with seeing that." Ruffnut said. "Maybe even shirtless to see how the muscle moved. Then again that would mean you would have to remove your hood. Might loose the mystery that way… Then again it could just make you hotter…"

Hiccup paused in his work to look at the group. "It takes a lot more than pounding away at metal to craft a sword." Hiccup said looking at Snotlout. "The metal has to be just right and you have to make sure the balance is good enough or else it's useless."

He only glanced at Ruffnut. "You I don't think I'll ever understand." He said shaking his head and attempting to get back to work. He froze though feelings a set of fingers running along his back outside his clothes.

"I wouldn't mind helping you learn…" Ruffnut said in what to her was a purr. "Let you be able to unleash your wild side…" Hiccup quickly was on the other side of the worktable having just vaulted himself over with one arm.

Where was Astrid when he needed her? She seemed to be able to get Ruffnut to leave him alone. He looked over to Snotlout pleadingly before remembering he had his hood up and his current set of companions had yet to see his eyes. Fishlegs would even be helpful right about now.

"Ruffnut!" Came a very well known female voice. Hiccup felt his muscles relax as the blond turned towards Astrid.

"What?" She asked pouting over the fact that her seduction plan was once again put on hold.

"You know what I said about his personal space!" Astrid said appearing in the doorway her arms crossed.

"He doesn't seem to have much when it comes to you!" Ruffnut retorted. "He even seems to ignore your personal space."

"Just let him work in peace." Astrid said not wanting to think about how Hiccup would often times appear right behind her standing close enough for her to feel his breath on her neck. The smell that always seemed to pour off him cloaking her and nearly blocking out any other sent. Nope, she was not going to think about that and how it sent a good chill down her spine that made her just want to lean back into him and hope he would just put what she knew to be strong arms around her.

Nope, she wasn't going to think about that at all. Though from the look on Ruffnut's face, she would be in for it later.

Ruffnut walked out of the forge watching Astrid closely. She smirked pausing near the more violent Viking female as it clicked. "Oh this is going to be fun." She whispered before turning back towards Hiccup. "See you later hot stuff!" She called to him before going off to find her twin.

Astrid watched Ruffnut leave not liking the feeling she got from the other girl's words. She looked back at Hiccup who had finally returned to his work. It was just nails he was making right now. She looked over to the filled supply shelves.

Most of it was Hiccup's work. With him there Gobber was able to focus on the weapons for the Vikings of Berk. Hiccup had several sizes of spare hammerheads, different size ranges for the nails and even had various hinges and other regularly needed bits of metal filled to the brim. It was a small comfort to the villagers to know that when they needed something it was there, just waiting to be used.

"Save up enough for a new axe yet?" Snotlout asked her pulling Astrid out of her own world. She had never been able to get her axe back after she threw it at Hiccup. She gave up on that before she even returned to Berk.

"Not yet, but soon." She said not noticing Hiccup slow in his work as he listened closer to the conversation. Snotlout would still talk to Astrid, but he had stopped his bragging. Astrid found herself being able to stand him more that way.

"You can borrow my spare if you want to keep your skills up." Snotlout offered.

"Thanks." Astrid said. "That would be helpful."

Hiccup refocused on his work before the two of them noticed. "Well, I have to go." Astrid said. "I was just making sure Ruffnut wasn't tormenting you too much."

"Thanks." Hiccup said with a smile. Astrid then left the two boys alone.

"So, how long?" Snotlout asked as soon as the coast was clear.

"How long what?" Hiccup asked now putting the finished nails in water to cool. He was done so while the water steamed he began to clean his workspace.

"How long have you liked Astrid?" Snotlout asked as if it was the clearest thing ever. "Come on, I knew you liked her when you challenged me."

"Why does everyone think I like her?" Hiccup asked. It was quickly becoming a trend he noticed.

"Oh this is great!" Snotlout said grinning. "You either don't know you like her, or you don't want to admit it!"

"Even if I did like her what good would come of it?" Hiccup asked taking the nails out and putting them in their place. "While the villagers do like me somewhat I am the social outcast here."

"Just save the village a time or two and you'll have your pick of the ladies." Snotlout said waving it off. "If that doesn't work there is always Ruffnut."

"That's just…" Hiccup said not able to find the right word to describe how he felt about the idea of being around Ruffnut more than he already was. He could handle the twins well enough, Tuffnut more so than Ruffnut, at least he didn't make highly unwelcomed advances.

"No?" Snotlout supplied for Hiccup. "She is a bit odd, but hey she's not so bad."

"Are you about to start tormenting another one with your bragging?" Hiccup asked bored already at the idea.

"Nope." Snotlout said. "I think it might be best to show her how great I am. Actions speak louder than words!"

"Yeah." Hiccup said resting his elbows on the sill. "They sure do." He started drifting into his own thoughts as Snotlout began to formulate his plans to win over Ruffnut.

"Hey, where you going?" Snotlout called as Hiccup dashed out of the forge taking the wheelbarrow with him.

* * *

Hiccup needed rocks, though not just any kind of rocks. He was looking all at all sorts of different ones before finding what he needed. He loaded up quickly only taking what he would need.

He headed for the cove. It was the agreed on location for the dragons to hide out in. No one really seemed to know about it, even after the first time Hiccup and Toothless were there it still remained vastly abandoned by the villagers. _"Meatlug!"_ Hiccup called. _"I got some tasty rocks for ya."_

_"You want Gronkle Iron?"_ She asked looking at the stones. _"Why would you need it?"_

_"It's for a small project."_ Hiccup said. _"Please? And let's get it in the water. I can melt it down back in Berk tonight."_

_"Very well."_ Meatlug said getting to work on eating the stones. Once she was done she lumbered over to the water and waited for a bit. Hiccup came over and tickled her belly. Out came the molten liquid Hiccup was so used to working with. He smiled and just hoped this would work.

With the cooled metal in the wheelbarrow now Hiccup made his way back to the forge. It was a challenge seeing as it was only just past noon. No one could know about this little project of his and he knew he wasn't getting any sleep tonight. He hid the metal in the back of the forge and climbed onto the roof.

Pulling out his sketchbook he began to sketch the new design dancing around in his head. He smirked looking at the finished image. "This could work…" He muttered to himself looking up and seeing that the sun was going down. It was time to get to work.

* * *

He closed all the doors of the forge and the windows preventing anyone from outside seeing him. It would make it very hot, but he was used to that. He pulled off his jacket, shirt and armbands setting them at a safe distance from the forge's fire. He began to pump the bellows giving more life and heat to the live embers. He added more wood waiting for the inferno to become the right temperature.

As the fire slowly came to life Hiccup began to carve his design in two of the destructible molds. He would have to pay Gobber back for it later, but he was sure the man would understand him using it for this. One he deemed it worthy of its job he set it up to wait for the iron to come.

He set up the large stone bowl and fetched his prize putting it into the basin. He waited adding more and more heat as the hardened metal slowly began to melt down once again. Once the liquid was ready Hiccup picked it up with tongs and poured it carefully into his molds. The last of it he laid on the flat stone surface. He would need it to be as thin as he could get it.

He began to spread it out carefully, that done he needed to wait for it all to cool. He rushed up the stairs to get his specialized cutting tools. "Hiccup what are you doing down there?" Valka asked. "It's almost as hot as when your- You have Gronkle Iron down there don't you?"

Hiccup just grinned as he ran back down the stairs and Valka shook her head. Really the boy could not stay away from dragons long. Just last week she caught him trying to sneak a Terrible Terror into the small space. Just to have a friend with scales in the village he had said. Valka still made him release it.

Once back with his project Hiccup grinned seeing his sheet had cooled enough. He began to mark out where he needed to cut and bore holes. The scrap would be good to help hold the pieces together. One of his tools came out now. A metal cutting knife he made from what else but Gronkle Iron? It was the only thing that could cut the stuff Hiccup had found over the years so having tools that could cut the stuff came in handy.

After a while the pieces were cut and Hiccup broke the molds holding the main part of the project. Setting the two halves to the side he began to put the more delicate pieces together.

* * *

The sun was just starting to peak over the sea when Hiccup opened the windows again, his shirt and jacket back on and his hood up. He pulled on his armbands before picking up the metal rod he had finished not to long ago. Not a trace of him working could be seen apart from the missing molds.

He headed up the stairs to get a short nap in. He had a little while before breakfast was served in the mead hall.

* * *

Astrid was sitting with Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs and Snotlout. "Really I think he has some mental issues." Snotlout said talking about Hiccup. "I mean I was talking to him and he just up and dashed off taking a wheelbarrow with him! No explanation!"

"Maybe he forgot something he was supposed to do for Gobber and was running off to do it?" Fishlegs offered up. Hiccup had often run off at random times from the village. It was becoming a common sight so no one questioned it much.

Astrid had the feeling Hiccup often went off to spend time with Toothless and the other dragons. She sometimes wished she could follow him and maybe see Stormfly again.

They all looked up as Hiccup walked in. He had the metal rod in his hand. He was clearly looking for something, or someone before heading over to them. He set the rod down in front of Astrid.

She looked at it. It was well made. A Deadly Nadder's form, though without the wings. She picked it up and blinked, it was very light, and then she noticed the slots on either side of it. "This…" She looked up at Hiccup shock clear on her face. "But… How- Why…"

"It's a stick Astrid." Tuffnut said flatly. "What's so great about that?" Everyone at the table had turned to look at the pair.

"My fault you lost yours." Hiccup said. "So…" He shrugged as Astrid looked at it again. She found the trigger and stood up holding it away from herself. She now had the attention of other people there.

Astrid clicked the switch. Wings popped out and caught flame. It was a new axe all right. One shaped like a Nadder and with flames for the blade.


	16. Chapter 16: Dragon's Stance

**Okay my dears I am seeing some frequent questions popping up so another list for you all answering them!**

**1 ~ I try to update daily, twice on my days off work. This shall not always work mind you but I will try to get new chapters up within 24 hours. This is also why I do not have a Beta currently. If you see an issue I need to fix, let me know in a comment or a PM. I will address it as soon as I can.**

**2 ~ Apparently I have attracted artists to this thing. By all means draw fanart, link me the fanart as I would love to see it. If it is on Devaintart I will even make a special folder for fanarts of this thing. I'm firegal3000 on there. I might even attempt to draw a few things that popped into my mind as well. Though I'm sure several of you are going to make me look like a terrible artist in the drawing department. I can write, I can't draw.**

**3 ~ I have no idea how many chapters this thing is going to be. I'm mostly winging it and trying not to rush things too much.**

**I do believe that covers that. Onto the other reviews!**

**Rogue Deity Master ~ No I do not see him flying off and spiriting away teens to start a new village. As for PMing me, worry not about it. I like feedback of all sorts. Unless it is just plain bashing filled with hate. That is never cool.**

**MissSharpenedSpikes ~ I was blessed with a total love of mythology at a very young age. That and a passion for reading. Seriously the combo of the two did wonders for my imagination.**

**Createthyimagination2136 ~ I feel almost like you are now my end of show announcer… Always with the exciting questions of wondering what is to come…**

**Faisya865 ~ No, Hiccup did the smart thing and closed all the doors and windows. It is mentioned in the story.**

**ScbaStv ~ Hiccup magic with the science.**

**Esperansa ~ I urge you to study. Make this your reward for studying if you have to. Trust me, studies are important.**

**K-chan's Kisses ~ Hey, I have to make the ship sail itself don't I?**

**Lauryng ~ Plans are coming. Fear not.**

**Lady of Shards ~ I won't promise. Trust me I get twitchy fingers if I don't write. Thrilling at work because I'm not allowed to write there. Cashier work is so thrilling.**

**Classic Cowboy ~ Apparently someone else couldn't wait and just asked my permission to draw the scene with the axe.**

**Midoriko-sama ~ Somehow I doubt Astrid's going to care what her family thinks of her getting such a gift from him. She knows he has more standing than anyone else in the village realizes. Especially with dragons.**

**Cottonmouth25 ~ I blame Microsoft Word's spell/grammar checker…**

**WikiSorcerer ~ Doubt that will put her off for long.**

**Maverickdm ~ You are the first to notice! I started doing it and just kept it because I liked it. Good to know another person's excited about it as well.**

**Tanoshii Shurui ~ Character from HTTYD 2. I shall not spoil more than that for you though.**

**To the storyland!**

* * *

The people in the hall didn't have long to admire the new axe as Stoick burst in. "Prepare for battle!" He shouted. "Invaders have been spotted!"

Astrid turned to Hiccup as everyone lunched up to follow Stoicks orders. "Thank you for the axe." She said before dashing out with everyone else. Hiccup watched as they all filtered out Stoick stared hard at him with a frown.

"Just stay out of the way." He said before turning and leaving to join his people. Hiccup looked around at the empty hall thinking it over. If it was an invasion there would most likely be more than the attacking force seen.

His jaw set in place as he dashed out and towards the forge. Dashing up the stairs to the room he shared with his mother he went right to his trunk yanking it open. "Hiccup?" Valka asked hearing the banging of the lid on the wall. "Whatever is the problem? Did someone see your eyes?"

"No, invaders are coming." Hiccup said pulling out a few bundles. "This is where we live now isn't it?"

"Does it feel like home?" Valka asked picking up her staff.

"No." Hiccup said standing with the bundles in his arms. "But it's the right thing."

"So what do you plan on doing?" She asked.

"Fight the only way I know how." He turned and ran out again.

"Hiccup where are you going?" Gobber called. "These weapons won't sharpen themselves and I need help!"

"I'll help Gobber." Valka said entering the smithy and setting her staff aside.

* * *

Hiccup ran through the forest heading for the cove. He didn't care if anyone followed him; he needed to get to the dragons and fast. _"We need a small army."_ He announced entering the cove and dropping everything on the ground he began removing his current clothes. They were far too light for combat.

_"Nadders to flush out any surprise attack from behind. Nightmares for light and Zibblebacks to deal with ships. I want Gronkles forming a blockade around any of the villagers that can't defend themselves. I'll need a set of wings."_ The dragons all lunched off into the air to call their fellow species as Toothless bounded over.

Hiccup pulled on the thick dark leather jacket and secured it in place. _"It will be night fall before they return…"_ Toothless said watching the small specks there were the other dragons. _"Can the village last that long?"_

_"The invaders where only spotted."_ Hiccup said moving to saddle Toothless. _"They won't hit land for a while."_ He looked at Toothless with a smile. _"Besides, we do our best work at night."_

Toothless let out an approving grumble as Hiccup made sure all the buckles were securely in place before turning to finish putting on his gear. He was nervous and Toothless knew it as he head butted Hiccup lightly.

_"We've done enough drills."_ He said. _"We can do this."_

_"Alongside humans who will want to kill us?"_ Hiccup asked.

_"They could prove smarter than we think."_ Toothless answered picking up one of the gloves and handing it to Hiccup. _"That blond female seems to like you well enough. Astrid is it?"_

Hiccup smiled slightly. _"She's but one person."_ He answered.

_"One person who made you leave the safety of the White King."_ Toothless pointed out.

_"Do you think this was a mistake?"_ Hiccup asked looking at Toothless.

_"Coming back to this island?"_ Toothless looked thoughtful for a bit. _"At first yes. Yet I do believe it is a good thing you have been around humans. They may be the piece that was missing for you back at the sanctuary."_

_"But being here I am missing what I had with the dragons."_

_"Then we show them what we dragons can do."_ Toothless said. _"We show them that we can stand by their side in combat. Perhaps then both dragon and human can live in peace."_

_"That is impossible."_ Hiccup said with a sigh.

_"You and your mother lived with us peacefully."_ Toothless pointed out.

_"That's different."_ Hiccup protested.

_"Astrid started to accept us because you showed her our beauty."_

_"It's like trying to mix water with fire."_ Hiccup said. _"It can't be done. They would cancel each other out."_

Toothless tilted his head slightly. _"You exist."_ He said. _"You have both human and dragon blood in you." Hiccup looked at Toothless. "Besides, when water and fire combines, there is steam and smoke left in its wake."_

_"Are you saying I'm steam and smoke?"_ Hiccup asked.

_"Yes."_ Toothless said. _"You are not water and you are not fire. Yet you are both. Just as you are not human or dragon, yet both at the same time."_

_"I still don't understand it."_ Hiccup said resting his head on Toothless' own closing his eyes.

_"You will one day."_ Toothless said adding pressure back as he closed his own eyes. _"But for now just remember you had the trust and respect of all dragons that know of you. We will follow you, our Prince, into battle to the death if need be."_

Hiccup laughed lightly pulling away as he turned to sort out his weaponry. _"Let's just hope it doesn't come to that alright?"_ He finished. Toothless waited until Hiccup was ready to take off. It was early afternoon and the sound of battle was just starting to filter through the trees.

_"Time to see where everything is."_ Hiccup said mounting Toothless. They leapt into the air mounting the sky before making a slow circuit around the island. The village was where the main part of the battle was, though Hiccup was more interested in seeing if this force had an army attack from behind. He was correct in thinking that as he saw a small group of ships landing on the shore just a few hours before sun down. They would make it to the village in time for a night attack.

Hiccup smirked when he glanced up. Here came the Nadders. _"You have about a hundred down there."_ He warned. _"Be careful."_

Stormfly nodded before descending with several Nadders behind her. They disappeared into the trees. Hiccup turned Toothless towards the ships. _"Let's make sure they don't have an escape route shall we?"_ They dove down towards the ships, the whistling sound creating shouts of surprise and fear from the few men left to tend the ships.

They seemed to make a scramble to man their weapons but it was too late, a barrel roll along with a few shots and Toothless was gaining altitude again leaving the ships in a state that demanded repair that would deny them a fast get away.

Satisfied Hiccup returned to his circles above the island. The Zibblebacks arrived next. He led them to the main harbor and pointed out the invading ships. _"Leave just enough for them to leave."_ He ordered as the dragons began their attack. The sun was beginning to set. Witht eh fighting he doubted the Vikings of Berk would be able to light the fires that helped them to see. It was just as well for him. He could see the Nightmares coming in now.

* * *

Down below the battle had raged on hard. Many of the Vikings were beginning to tire. Astrid had found her new axe to be very handy; it even cut through the blades of the people she fought against.

"Dragons!" A person shouted pointing to the Zibblebacks that were diving towards the ships. Well that was strange. It took Astrid a moment to see the dragons were not attacking any Berkian ship, just the ones of the forces attacking. They even took out the weapons on the ships.

"Don't fight them!" Astrid called. There was only one explanation she could make of it. Hiccup. Though as to where he was now she wasn't very sure. The setting sun gave her a clue though.

Hiccup was just waiting for the cover of night. She shivered slightly at the thought. She just hoped Berk wouldn't turn on the dragon aid.

Hiccup smirked as darkness finally began to settle. He had his shadows. _"Show time."_ He called to the dragons around him.

The Nightmares flew down silently landing on rooftops. They stayed unlit as they waited for Hiccup's signal. The Nadders broke through the trees chasing the few fighters who had been able to escape their spikes thus far. They steered the terrified men into one group blocking their path from getting to the Berkians. Astrid collapsed her axe letting her arms hang at her side.

"Just stay still…" She muttered. The words spreading like wildfire amongst the Vikings who lived there. Nadders continued to round up the invaders before joining the line that kept the two forces apart. Astrid jumped slightly hearing the sounds of a dragon landing next to her.

"Hiccup?" She asked quietly. The soft touch of a hand on her elbow in a reassuring squeeze had her relaxing instantly. Hiccup dismounted from Toothless and walked forward.

"You should leave." He said to what appeared to be the leader of the invaders.

"Why?" The man asked in a growl. "Just because Berk has dragons for pets?"

"You attacked their nest." Hiccup said with a slight chuckle. "Dragons protect their nest." His hood was down Astrid noticed. It was too dark to see anything but the fold of the hood on his back, but it was there.

"Show yourself!" The man said now no longer liking this shadow game.

"As you wish." Hiccup said before snapping his fingers. The Nightmares erupted into flames while the Nadders opened their jaws letting their fire sit in their mouths creating even more light. Hiccup moved forward as two Nadders passed letting him though, their heads bowed. Toothless followed behind Hiccup.

The invaders all tensed at the sight. Silted dragon eyes staring at them from the form of a human. Eyes that matched the black-scaled dragon that melted out of the shadows with him. A dragon that curled itself around Hiccup defensively, teeth bared and muscles coiled ready to lunch into an attack if need be.

The Nadders moved back into place behind Hiccup. "You should leave." Hiccup said, his voice level. "There should be plenty of ships for you to go."

"And why should I listen to you?" The leader asked now starting to walk forward. "Why should I listen to some freak?"

"Because this freak is all that is stopping these dragons from attacking." Hiccup said. As if to prove his point, Toothless shot a plasma blast at the approaching feet of the man. The man froze in his tracks staring at the person before him.

"Last I heard Berk killed dragons." He said trying to find some fault in that statement. "Why would any dragon consider this place home?"

"I'm here." Hiccup said with a shrug.

The man's eyes narrowed on Hiccup. This boy was far too comfortable for his own liking. Hiccup was confidant that these dragons were on his side. "Why?" He asked again. "Are you their queen?" It earned a few laughs from his men. The residents of Berk however were completely silent as they watched the scene play out.

* * *

Stoick felt every muscle in his body tense. "He's going to get himself killed." He whispered.

"Is that concern I hear?" Valka asked in a teasing tone. She was a lot more relaxed than Stoick was at the scene before them. "He has the dragons with him. He will be fine."

"Why?" Stoick asked. "They seem to follow his every command. Why?"

"Why do the people of Berk follow you?" Valka said.

"I have their trust, their loyalty." Stoick answered. "I have their respect."

"Then you have your answer as to why the dragons follow Hiccup's command." Valka answered. "You say you disown him, and cast him to the lowest ranks of the village. Yet to the dragons, he will always be their Prince."

Stoick's eyes never left Hiccup. The boy certainly carried himself tall. Even when Stoick cast him aside he now realized, a village outcast who carried himself a prince. It was part of why the others in the village started coming to like the boy. He still had pride, and pride that was justified.

* * *

Hiccup smiled tilting his head slightly at the man before him. "Do I look like a woman to you?" He asked humorously. "No, I'm simply their Prince."


	17. Chapter 17: Dragon's Home

**Hello folks! I had fun leaving that one with that ending. Do not worry, more epic to come, but first comments!**

**Maldita-chan ~ Your English is very good. I understand it can be a difficult language to learn with all our crazy rules on grammar and spelling. As for me killing characters you dear readers get emotionally attached to? Why would I ever cause that sort of pain and suffering?**

**Tichiharahra ~ Me draw something in my head and get it looking vaguely like it? Cute joke.**

**Fish0029 ~ Thank you for noticing the typo. It has been fixed. No clue how I got royal from loyal…**

**Faisyah865 ~ It is down. Hence why they can see his eyes.**

**AuntieEMB ~ To some extent yes… I has plans of interesting… But I shall tell no one until it appears!**

**Nox Descious ~ Originally was going to be Dagur, but it seemed forced so didn't do him.**

**Random Guest ~ butterflykika is my tumblr account, and thank you for pointing out more little mistakes. I was sort of rushing that last chapter as I just gave up in getting you guys one last night because it was like four in the morning and I was staring at a blank page.**

**Akizaki14 ~ No it isn't Alvin. In fact I have no name for this leader dude and I am a bit too lazy to come up with one… Sorry.**

**Swimmjacket ~ You shall see.**

**Lady of the Shards ~ Yes, Berk knows that Hiccup can command dragons. It is helping his case that he is using them to defend Berk. Drago I will be. I don't think I will do anything with Alvin or Dagur. Not too sure yet.**

**Maverickdm ~ Just a random dude who wanted Berk. Didn't know about the fire breathing reptiles that are under the command of Hiccup.**

**Ethan Demas ~ Part of the reason I shoot for about six pages of story is because when I get there I have a hard time thinking about what I could possibly add without it sounding like I am just trying to add length. I have seen that in other fanfics where they could end a few paragraphs before they do and I personally find it a bit annoying.**

**Breyannia ~ Mostly a come and go and never hear from him again dude. Hiccup s going to terrify him in this chapter pretty darn well…**

**All you poor dears hating the cliffhangers amuse me to no end. I too used to hate them, even told myself I would never use them. Never knew they would create this much amusement for me.**

**STORY TIME!**

* * *

"Their Prince?" The leader said. "My, my, my, I had no idea we were in the presence of such royalty." He gave a mock bow. "Tell you what your majesty. We will have one on one combat. You win, and we leave. I win, and well, you take your little dragon friends with you as you run away."

"Fine." Hiccup said gesturing to the dragons. They moved forming a circle around the invader's leader and Hiccup. Toothless left the circle hovering near Astrid who put a hand on his head.

* * *

Valka walked over to get a better look, Stoick right next to her. "I thought so." She said.

"Thought what?" Astrid asked.

"That's his combat suit." Valka said. "And fair warning, he didn't learn the Viking style of fighting."

"That much was clear when he fought Snotlout." Astrid said.

Valka's grip tightened on her staff. "He took it easy on Snotlout." She whispered.

* * *

The leader and Hiccup were slowly circling each other. Gasps came from the Vikings of Berk seeing Hiccup's eyes finally. The two ignored the sounds of whispers jumping amongst the people.

Hiccup's focus was on the man before him. The leader pulled a sword from his back. Hiccup himself had yet to pull any weapon.

"Come on boy." The leader snarled. "Produce a weapon, or is it they don't trust you with them?"

"I don't need one." Hiccup said calmly.

"Against a sword?" The man asked laughing. "Very well, I'll just run you through where you stand."

The man charged Hiccup didn't move until he was close enough. He tilted to the side grabbing the hilt of the sword and rolling to toss the man and wrench the sword from his hands. A toss had the sword out of the ring and in the shadows.

The leader quickly got up. "Seems I'll just have to break your bones then." He muttered. Hiccup just smirked as the Viking ran forward aiming a punch.

Hiccup again tilted to the side cross his hands over the punching arm before bring it down and pushing off the ground. He swung his body around landing a kick to the side of the man's head. A flip had him on his feet again as he waited for the next attack.

"Quick little devil you are." The man said getting over his daze. This time the man was a lot more careful in his next approach of Hiccup.

He slipped a dagger from a sleeve as he circled the boy. Hiccup caught the sent of the steel before he saw it. So the man liked to deal with concealed weapons? Too bad Hiccup also had quite the selection as well.

The man threw the dagger as Hiccup flicked his wrist. A small blade sprang out knocking the dagger off to the side and making a dull thunk as it hit the wood of one of the houses.

"And here I thought you didn't need weapons to beat me." The man said.

"I said I didn't need them." Hiccup said. "Never said I wouldn't use them."

* * *

"This will be over soon." Valka muttered.

"How can you tell?" Stoick whispered.

"I've seen it before."

* * *

Hiccup moved first this time. The on slot of kicks and punches had the leader of the invaders on the defensive. None of the moves were what he was used to receiving. They were fast, and powerful. Pushing him towards the edge of the circle.

He noticed Hiccup's intent and snarled. He went to tackle the boy only to have Hiccup twist out of the way while swinging a kick up high knocking his head once again. While still in the dazed Hiccup's knee made contact with the man's chest knocking the air out and Hiccup yanked his right arm out straight, a sharp elbow hammering straight down and followed by the sound of breaking bone.

Hiccup then used that same injured arm to toss the man out of the circle of light and into his invading party.

Hiccup stood tall in the ring of light. "I do believe I won." He said. "Now leave."

The leader's face contorted as he held his arm close to his body. "Shoot him." He ordered. A man nearby raised a crossbow and fired. Toothless roared bounding forward and sending a burst of flame at the arrow before charging the army, the Nadders whirled around as well to join the charge as the Nightmares began to build fire in their mouths.

_"Stop!"_ Hiccup ordered. All the dragons froze and looked at him. Hiccup looked to the leader. "Leave now. They would love nothing more than to tear you and your men apart for that."

The leader just stared at Hiccup. The boy had growled just like a dragon. It had stopped the beasts in their tracks, but their silted eye glares trained on him as if to confirm Hiccup's statement. "Retreat." He said finally.

None of them needed telling twice as they ran for the boats that were still in tact. Berk's villagers stared at Hiccup's back. No one dared to move until Hiccup turned and faced them. They took a step back.

Stoick was the fist to walk forward. He looked Hiccup up and down. "Why?" Stoick asked finally. "You have no ties here."

"It was the right thing." Hiccup said. He looked around at the different buildings as the Nightmares climbed off them to join the Nadders and Zipplebacks behind him. "This place is your home. You defend it with your lives. I merely provided help with others who know what it like to protect their home."

Stoick looked at the dragons behind Hiccup. None of them were making a move to attack. In fact they seemed to be watching what he would do to Hiccup. His gaze returned to the form in front of him. "And you?" Stoick asked. "Do you know what it is like to defend your home?"

"No." Hiccup said. It surprised everyone except Valka who merely looked down at the ground. "I'm not home in a nest filled with dragons, or a village filled with humans."

Stoick looked at his people and then the dragons. "I don't think any of us could stand to kill another dragon after this night." He said loudly enough for the Vikings to hear. A few voices coursed their agreement. Valka raised her head and stepped closer to Stoick, hope beginning to swell in her chest. "This is what you grew up with? These… Dragons as allies and protectors?"

"Yes." Hiccup answered. "They were- are my family."

Stoick looked at Hiccup's eyes closely. "Those will take time getting used to." He said with a sigh before carefully reaching a hand out to rest on Hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup looked at the hand on his shoulder and then into Stoick's eyes questioningly.

Stoick saw it, the furrowed brow from when Hiccup had been a babe and saw something interesting and wanted to figure it out in his infant mind. This was his son, still figuring out a few things in the world, but so much wiser than himself. The boy didn't have to call on dragons to help defend a village filled with dragon killers. Yet he had, just because it was the right thing to do. He felt a gentle hand on his other arm and looked to see Valka smiling softly up at him. "It will take less time than you think." She said softly.

Stoick looked back to Hiccup. "Eighteen years I missed…" He said barely able to keep the emotion from his voice. "You come here and all I see is a curse. Forgive me? I did not see the blessing that was a second chance to see you…"

Hiccup's face relaxed as he raised a hand to take Stoick's off his shoulder. He moved it to cover Valka's hand. Stoick looked at Hiccup feeling his heart clench, maybe he had been too hard on the boy, to the point of no forgiveness ever. Hiccup then smiled softly up at the larger man. "I'm used to it." He said calmly. Stoick stared at him again. Hiccup bared no ill will, he was even ready to forgive him.

Stoick looked at Valka who was smiling up at him still. "He tries to not hold grudges." She said softly. "He has seen what they can do in both man and dragon."

"Hate begets more hate." Hiccup said. He looked back at the dragons his smile not faltering. "You know, I've been around more species of dragons than this. If I stay they will all start coming here..." He looked to the villagers unsure of how good an idea it was.

"Then you best get to teaching us about them." Stoick said. "For starters, how do you get them to fight like that?"

Hiccup chuckled at that, his doubts slowly fading. "That one is a bit of a long story…" He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm sure we would all love to hear it." Stoick said followed by agreeing cheers from the Viking crowd. "The night is still young and we have our victory. A tale at a feast would be most welcomed... My son."

Hiccup felt his heart skip a beat. He had spent years looking to the White King for most of his guidance. Though the dragon was wise, he know the mysteries of dragons and little of the world of man. Stoick could show him more, and from the way this village acted, it would be an example of human leadership.

"Hang on just a moment Stoick." Gobber said hobbling forward. "I've been getting notice all morning from various Vikings that saw a certain gift this boy you are now claiming as yours gave to one Astrid Hofferson."

Valka raised an eyebrow at Hiccup. "Sweetheart?" She questioned. "Does this have to do with why you ran upstairs last night? And why the heat coming from the forge was similar to when you are working with Gronkle Iron?"

"Gronkle Iron?" Gobber asked. "What's that?"

Hiccup shifted nervously. "It's my fault she lost her axe in the first place…" He explained. "And it's better than anything else that she could have gotten…"

"Dude, it has flames!" Tuffnut said pointing to the rod in Astrid's arms. "Like, real flames!"

"Show us dear." Valka asked looking at it. Astrid held the axe before her and clicked it. The flame wings popped out and Valka only began to laugh. Stoick was looking between Valka and the axe.

"What is it?" Stoick asked now confused again.

"Your sword." Valka said between her laughter. "Show them your sword." Hiccup pulled out the sword and clicked it open.

Stoick stared at the flaming blade then his son and then Astrid holding her axe. He squinted his eyes at the axe. "Is that a Nadder?"

"She likes them…" Hiccup muttered. Stoick looked back at Hiccup as it clicked. He joined in his wife's laughter.

"So that's why you came to Berk!" He said moving to the hall. "Takes after me doesn't he?"

"More than you know." Valka said as they walked. "Just as stubborn and reckless as you. Honestly if he didn't travel with that Night Fury of his-"

"Night Fury?" Stoick asked.

"Toothless." Valka said gesturing to the dragon now standing next to Hiccup. "They grew up together."

Stoick looked back at the black dragon who was mesmerized by the sword Hiccup was now waving about slowly with a slight smirk. "That's a Night Fury?" He asked. It was quite the switch from when the invaders were about. He might have believed it then, but now that dragon looked about as harmful as a ball of lint.

"Yes." Valka said as Hiccup finally put away the sword only to earn a whine of disappointment from the dragon. The boy caught up quickly, Toothless bounding after him. The dragons began to wonder about the village and a few even took to the skies to make sure no more invaders were lingering about.

Astrid finally put away her axe and was following Hiccup when she felt a nudge on her back. She turned and grinned hugging the blue Deadly Nadder. "Stormfly!" She said happily. "Oh how I did miss you." The dragon made cooing sounds as if to say she missed the girl as well.

"You have a dragon too?" Snotlout asked watching the scene.

"Hiccup introduced us." Astrid said with a smile as she pet the dragon's head.

"So first he gets you a dragon, then he makes you a fancy axe…" Ruffnut mused. "Anything else?"

Astrid glared at Ruffnut. "Hiccup's just known me longer than the rest of you." She said. "It's normal for him to like me more."

"There is like, and then there is like." Snotlout said. "And I do believe he likes you."

"Does not." Astrid said looking over at the mending family. Toothless had just jumped on Stoick knocking over the large Viking. Hiccup was trying to help by pulling the overly excited dragon off. "How could he? I've killed dragons…"

The group of teens just all shook their heads. None of them missed the longing look in her eyes, or even the laugh that escaped her when Toothless turned his playfulness on Hiccup who was far more ready for the wrestling tactics of a dragon than his father. They were completely out of her perception now.

"I give it a week." Ruffnut said.

"Two weeks." Tuffnut said.

"One month." Snotlout said.

"I don't think it is a good idea to be betting on this…" Fishlegs commented only to gets bland looks from the other teens. "Okay… Put me down for three weeks."

They returned to watching as Astrid dashed off towards the hall with the other Vikings, Stormfly following after her. The teens followed along discussing the rules for their bet. Of which included no manipulating to ensure that their chosen time won. They also decided that they would let Gobber be the judge. They just needed to tell the man.

* * *

Hiccup looked at Stoick patting the head of Toothless carefully. It would take a while he knew that, but as he turned and saw the dragons milling about the buildings and even approaching a few Vikings to sniff them, he never felt more at home.


	18. Chapter 18: Dragon's Gathering

**Hello my dears. Welcome back to The Dragon's King! So today I found in my inbox a link from Baka-Rin. They have drawn a lovely collection of sketches. I gave my DA account name not too long ago. Do check it out! I so far have collected two favs there. If you have other places you post art let me know so I can see it all.**

**As for this thing being so popular, well I think I should give you guys a reward. Since we broke 600 reviews and are almost to 700 right now (seriously wtf?), when we reach 1,000 reviews I will arrange a time to do a live stream of me attempting to draw my version of Hiccup.**

**May the gods be with me…**

**This means folks that I will unearth my tablet and draw live for you. You can all see I do not lie that my talent is in writing, not in art. This drawing I will then post on my DA, and if we reach 1,500 reviews, I will host another live stream to color it.**

**You may now feel free to trample me for saying that…**

**Shall we respond to a few reviews now?**

**Tanoshii Shurui ~ Drago is the villain in HTTYD2. I say this here because I feel confidant enough that it is not a spoiler.**

**Createthyimagination2136 ~ I work that day. I will most likely only be able to write one chapter. I'm sorry. I'm also not very religious myself. So all them holidays tend to go over my head.**

**Drogeblade95 ~ You are not the first one who appears to like this story better than the original. As for Hiccup having fire-proof skin? That would be a no. A pretty cool thing yes, but Hiccup has skin, not scales.**

**Snowflake ~ Yes Drago will come later. Not now though, we need to settle the Hiccup into the village first.**

**Swimmjacket ~ You want cute? You really want me to write cute? Alright then, be sure to brush your teeth.**

**Sairey13 ~ Cloudjumper is on his way. Do not worry, it shall be a fitting meeting.**

**Woot ~ I have a few more plans to enact first. Not much though.**

**BookLovingPersonR.B.L ~ You shall see.**

**Brickgirl101 ~ Feels.**

**ChaosX97 ~ Hiccup simply walk along on dragon wings? My dear he flies a Night Fury, like he is going to just walk on their wings.**

**K-chan's Kisses ~ Why thank you. I can really feel the love from everyone who submits a review.**

**~ Yes, though please note not everyone will be as accepting as others over the entire eye thing. The hood will still be present.**

**Maldita-chan ~ Sorry sweetie, but please read my last message to you was a bit of a joke. There will be death. Though I will not say who.**

**Toraneko-chan ~ There are people not yet ready to make the transition. Most of them you will find don't want to go against Stoick, but a few will become vocal soon enough.**

**To the story!**

* * *

A week had passed from that night. With more dragons landing on Berk everyday, the questions that Hiccup found himself bombarded with had him hiding from the villagers. He was lying on the roof of the chief's house.

His mother and him moved in a few days ago. His mother was certainly happy to have been back with Stoick. Hiccup remembered the teasing she subjected the large man to when she discovered that his helmet was half of her breastplate. He had been watching from the loft bedroom that was his.

He smiled at the memory of it. They really did love each other. Hiccup looked over at the dragon perched on the roof with him. It was Toothless as usual. Clearly no one was actively looking for him, as they would have called his name seeing the black scales. The two of them were rarely far apart after all.

He sat up right quickly. He knew that low sound. He would recognize it anywhere. A grin broke out on his face as he jumped off the roof, his landing startling a few passers by who had not been expecting his sudden appearance.

He didn't care as he started running a grin on his face. He didn't even bother to flip his hood up for the villagers still not completely used to his eyes.

Shouts of people getting out of the way of the running boy caught Stoick's attention. He turned from Valka to see Hiccup running towards the cliff only to jump as soon as he reached the edge. "HICCUP!" He shouted before Valka could place a calming hand on his arm. He looked to her calm face; apparently Hiccup jumping off cliffs randomly was a common thing.

"He'll be fine." She said as the sound of beating wings drew the attention of everyone. Hiccup's hand was around the leg of another dragon that had caught him below. The dragon was flapping its wings to gain altitude.

Once high enough it kicked its leg send Hiccup into the air again, this time to land on the back of another dragon. Valka smiled at the sight. "They're here." She explained softly.

"Who is they?" Stoick asked watching as Hiccup ran to jump on the back of another and slide on its wings as it angled them and land on yet another dragon that rocked up from the sea.

"The nest." Valka said. "These are the dragons Hiccup grew up with. Dragons who watched him grow, who he watched grow. They would never hurt him, or let him fall."

The display had everyone in the village stop and stare at the display. It was like watching a child greet all his favorite relatives. Hiccup had pats and rubs for each of them. The greeting was almost like dance.

In a way it was. Hiccup was making his way higher and higher into the air. The dragons aiding his assent, a pair of Typhoomerangs helping him the last of the way before Hiccup pointed himself downwards and twisted his body so he spun as he descended. The dragons began their spiral of sparks as well, like they were copying him.

The Typhoomerangs broke off at the sound of the telltale whistling. Toothless dove towards Hiccup who grabbed the saddle just as Toothless snapped back towards he sky his speed not slowing at all. Hiccup pulled himself into the saddle while in flight.

Astrid hadn't even been able to see them fly like this. Toothless weaved around the dragons it is was impossible to tell where Toothless ended and Hiccup begun. Their movements blended together as they dived and twirled in the sky greeting all their friends and joining in the sky dance.

The grin only seemed to grow on Hiccup's face as he recognized the dragons with his prosthetics on them. A few of them having turned to land on the island after having greeted Hiccup and Toothless. Gobber was already looking over the work in amazement.

"Who made all these?" He asked looking at one wing on a Nightmare.

"Hiccup." Valka said. "When he was ten he discovered a merchant ship that ran ashore. On it were various supplies for a forge. He decided he would learn the craft and then he started making those limbs."

"Helping dragons from a young age…" Astrid said smiling. The axe Hiccup had made her never left her side. In fact it was strapped to her back at that moment.

Valka's smile turned to a smirk. "Oh yes, how could I have forgotten." She said looking at Astrid. "I do believe you were there when he was working on something once. Did you happen to catch a glance at it?"

Astrid's face turned scarlet. "Um…" She said trying to remember. The only image that came to mind was Hiccup turning around and being very much shirtless. "No… There was just too many other interesting things to look at…"

"If it was a forge like mine I doubt that." Gobber said moving over.

Ruffnut smiled nudging Astrid's side with her elbow. "Or was it you were distracted by a certain dragon-eyed wild man?" She asked. "Doubt I could blame you, while he does look too skinny for a Viking-"

"He's just solid muscle!" Astrid snapped. "So what if there is no fat on him to hide his strength!" She covered her mouth realizing what she just said.

"Knew it." Ruffnut said. "You saw him, shirtless, and most likely all sweaty. I heard him talk with Gobber about Gronkle Iron. Warning him it required a hotter fire than steel."

Astrid looked off to the side hoping for a patch of grass to glare at. Too bad for her Toothless landed in that spot and Hiccup jumped off making his way towards her, a grin still plastered on his face. "Come fly with me!" He said grabbing her hand and not waiting for her to say anything before pulling her along,

"You know if you don't snatch him up someone else will!" Ruffnut called as Astrid climbed up behind Hiccup. Once her arms were around him they were off. Hiccup clearly not hearing Ruffnut as he excitedly began to point out the different dragons to her.

Some of the names she remembered. She smiled looking at the different dragons as he pointed them out. His excitement was contagious. She even reached out to pet a nearby Changewing that seemed to purr at the given affection. A laugh escaped her as she looked up. The dragons were flying a lazy circle about the village that extended over the sea. They twisted around each other, the dragons already on Berk flying up to join the greeting. She looked over at the sea and saw dragons jumping out of the water and splashing back down.

She pointed towards them and Hiccup quickly changed direction and headed for them. "Mist." He said pointing to a Scauldren that raised her head out of the water and sprayed them playfully. It wasn't the boiling water they were known for, just normal seawater.

Hiccup shook the water from his hair with a slight laugh. "Hold on." He whispered a slight mischievous glint in his eyes. Astrid did so as Hiccup directed Toothless to send a water of water back over at Mist. The Scauldren just laughed diving back under. He pointed a few more out to her before taking her back to the cliff again.

Hiccup dismounted and turned to the cliff again. Bubbles had started to form down below in the water. "Ah Cloudjumper. Right on time." Valka said as the dragon landed near her giving her a friendly head butt.

Stoick looked at the dragon carefully. This was the same dragon that took Valka eighteen years ago. It even seemed friendly with his wife as she gave it an affectionate pat. "Oh be nice Stoick." She scolded him lightly. "He meant no harm."

"He took you from me." Stoick reminded her.

"He would have brought us back if I asked." She said.

"Then why didn't you?"

"I feared the reaction you had when you first saw Hiccup's eyes." Valka said with a sad smile. "He has been nothing but a good boy, and I'm his mother. I'll love him no matter what. Though how could Stoick the Vast, greatest of all Vikings accept his son with open arms when that son has the eyes of a dragon?"

"He learns the blessing it truly is." Stoick answered looking at Cloudjumper again. "We're going to need a bigger house aren't we?"

Valka laughed before looking up at the sky. The dragons were becoming more organized in their flight. Hiccup's gaze turned up as well making Astrid look up at the spinning mass.

The Nightmares erupted into flame as Skrills started to crackle with electricity. Nadders opened and collapsed their spikes creating a rattling sound. All the dragons were showing the traits that made them unique, even the Changewings were flashing all the colors of the rainbow.

Valka and Hiccup turned their gaze to the sea then hearing the sound of something large rise up out of the sea. The sound caught the attention of the villagers as they tore their eyes away from the dazzling display above their heads. "Stoick, this is the dragon who truly saved Hiccup." She said. "The dragon whose blood runs in his veins. The White King."

Screams and shouts sounded from the villagers as they stared at the giant dragon. Hiccup just knelt bowing his head. The dragons on the ground followed suit, as did Valka. Stoick looked on, as all the dragons on Berk seemed to show respect to the large white beast.

When Valka rose to her feet she smiled at Stoick. "He is the king to all dragons." She explained.

The White King looked at Hiccup and chuckled. _"Good to see you well."_ He said before blowing a puff of frosty air on the boy.

Hiccup stood laughing as he dusted the snow off himself. _"Welcome to Berk."_ He said gesturing to the village. _"Apparently I was born here. That's Stoick over there with mom."_

The White King looked over to Stoick and bowed his head slightly in greeting. Valka nudged him forward. "Well, go say hello." She urged.

Stoick walked forward carefully. "The White King is it?" He asked coming to stand next to Hiccup. He looked at his son finding him relaxed and even beaming with happiness. "I am able to see my son again thanks to you I hear." He extended a hand and placed it on one of the white tusks. "Thank you."

The White King smiled before sending another puff of white air at the two before him. "I think he likes you." Hiccup said brushing even more snow from himself.

Stoick blinked before letting out a deep laugh that shook the snow off. "Then he is welcome to visit anytime or even stay if he wants." He said. "Though I don't know where he could go on the island… He is almost as big as it."

"I know a place." Hiccup said getting on Toothless again. "Be back soon." The pair lunched into the sky to guide the White King to an outcrop that was just the right size. Once the king was nestled safely Hiccup and Toothless returned to the village, the dragons having broken from their organized flight in favor of exploring their new home.

The ones with prosthetics took to resting in whatever snatches of sun they could find to rest their tired limbs. Hiccup began to walk amongst them looking for anything that might need to be fixed.

"Clear room!" Astrid called to a few people seeing a form heading for the island. "She doesn't like people." Summer Breeze landed in the cleared space. She eyed Astrid carefully before walking off to find a sunny spot, the crowd parting to let her pass comfortably. They all eyed the metal leg she sported.

"If she doesn't like people how did she get that leg?" Fishlegs asked.

"Hiccup is the only exception." Astrid said. "Though I've never seen him ride her. I don't think she'd let anyone ride her."

"I take it someone chopped off her leg?" Snotlout asked. "And Hiccup made her a new one?"

"Yes." Astrid said. "In fact her leg was the first thing Hiccup made. From what Valka told me that dragon lost her leg years ago. It made it difficult for her to land or even move on the ground."

"Poor thing." Fishlegs said.

Hiccup turned from his inspection and headed over to the gang. "Just some sea salt build up, a littlie cleaning and they'll be good to go again." He said.

"Can we help?" Astrid asked.

"Sure." Hiccup said. "Be sure to get the joints, they are the most important."


	19. Chapter 19: Dragon's Guilt

**Right then. Here we be, chapter nineteen. It has been fun, really it has…**

**But…**

**We are so far being done.**

**Sorry. I couldn't help myself. To the comments!**

**Okay noticed a few common questions so just gonna answer them at once.**

**1 ~ Is the White King Building a new nest on Berk? YES**

**2 ~ What is Drago planning? THINGS, I am sorry folks but what fun is it if I tell you?**

**3 ~ What about Hiccup's roar? I have not forgotten. Trust me epicness of the roar will come.**

**Now onto the less common things!**

**Swimmjacket ~ You asked for it.**

**Shadowdragon1317 ~ Me? Throw a curveball? Never…**

**BookLovingPersonR.B.L ~ I kindda just see her in her simple clothes most of the time.**

**Midoriko-sama ~ Awkward Hiccup? Oh my dear you talkin' my language!**

**SaiyanPrincess ~ Well what else is the Dragon Prince of Dorks going to do? Tap dance?**

**Classic Cowboy ~ I have answered this same question of if Hiccup can be controlled by the Bewilderbeast twice before. The answer is no.**

**TimbukTurnip ~ Okay… I think we got a little bit confused. If I mentioned English and language before it would have been to say the only language I know is English. I also do not mind reviews. In fact your review will come in handy later when I may or may not decide to revisit this piece and make it better, so thank you for pointing out where I can expand things.**

**Tichiharahara ~ You are fine dearest. And the livestream only comes if we hit 1000 reviews. Then again… we are nearly at 750 reviews now. I should most likely try to unearth said tablet.**

**Guest30 ~ Hiccup does indeed have two legs in this fic. He didn't loose it in the battle with the Queen. I am sorry if I didn't make that clear.**

**Arenhai ~ I'm just lulling you all into a false sense of security.**

**Bayt ~ I shall say nothing.**

**Random Guest ~ There is helpful reminders and then there is insulting. Please do not insult.**

**To the story! (Please book a dentist appointment now folks.)**

* * *

Hiccup was back in the forge. An attempt to escape the questions being tossed his way ever since the White King arrived and the new ice structure expanded the island from the outcrop Hiccup had found. Though for some reason unknown to him, he couldn't shake the crowd, more predominantly, the female population.

Hiccup had made the excuse that he needed to create replacement parts for the dragons. He was working with Gronkle Iron. The liquid metal waiting in stone basin suspended over open flame. The forge was quite hot so the windows and doors were open making it marginally cooler than when he first worked with the special iron before.

Hiccup still needed to remove his shirt to not overheat in the place. The crowd that had gathered to watch him work was indeed female. He had finally stopped flinching at their squeals as he moved about the shop. Really, what was wrong with them? He was just working.

He was thankful Toothless was taking a nap in the doorway preventing anyone from entering while he worked. He did not want a repeat of Ruffnut sneaking up behind him because he was too focused on the hot iron before him.

Ruffnut was at the front of the crowd leaning on the sill watching him work, an admiring smirk on her face. Astrid was right the boy was pure muscle. It wasn't the bulky muscle of most Vikings, no; he was lean though there was still the air of power in his frame.

It made for an interestingly appetizing view.

Astrid noticed the crowd gathered around the forge. Her eyes narrowed as she walked towards it, her task of trying to find Hiccup pushed to the side for a moment. She wanted to know what they found so interesting. She pushed her way through, her path made easier by Stormfly following her, and stopped short next to Ruffnut. Well, she found Hiccup.

"Nice find by the way." Ruffnut said turning her grin on Astrid. "I can see why you like him." It had been two months since the bet had been put in place. Since none of them won they just decided to try and get the two together by any means necessary. She glanced back at the crowd of girls. "You know… He seems to be getting stressed out… I'm sure he would love to give you a private flying lesson, and if you ask nicely I'm sure he will leave his shirt off."

"That's ridiculous!" Astrid nearly squeaked, her voice reaching Hiccup's ears instantly. He stopped what he was doing as his head turned towards her. She had yet to notice the shift in his focus as she tried to get Ruffnut off her case. "Why would I want him shirtless for a flying lesson?"

"You want to go flying?" He asked from right behind her. Astrid whirled around getting a close up of the very bare chest. And there was the sweat slowly dripping over the curves of his muscles, oh and there was the flush that had him tilting his head confused before resting his forehead on hers trying to seeing if she had a fever. "You okay?"

Ruffnut was holding back her laughter. The boy really had been away from the human world too long.

Astrid looked right into his eyes. "I'm fine, really..." She said trying to get a hold of herself. She was a Viking; this shouldn't bother her like this. "It's just that I'm still not quite used to the turns and you said you would teach me diving…"

Hiccup grinned pulling his head away. "To the skies it is then!" He said cheerfully not noticing the groans of protest from the other girls around. Then again they weren't Astrid Ruffnut thought rolling her eyes as she began to hum the wedding march only to get a punch from Astrid who quickly beamed back at Hiccup.

"Just give me a moment to finish this piece." He said turning back to do just that. It didn't take him long, just a few more whacks with the hammer and it was resting in the water to cool.

He walked over to pick up a large bundle before heading out of the shop. "Aren't you going to put your shirt back on?" Astrid asked.

"The cool air will feel great compared to that forge." Hiccup said heading towards the cliff, Toothless woke up as Hiccup existed and followed along the jingle of the saddle the only sound he made. "Here, this is something you'll need if you're going to be flying more."

He handed her the bundle before turning to both Toothless and Stormfly. Astrid set the bundle down and unwrapped it. She gasped as Hiccup was patting the two dragons.

The saddle was beautiful. While the basic design was simple, the metal work crafted into it was stunning. Delicate flowers adorned its edges giving it a soft shine. The seat itself seemed to have a scale pattern burned into it. "You made this didn't you?" She asked.

"Yeah why?" Hiccup said looking at her, his head tilted once again. She sighed looking up at him.

"You can't keep making me things like this." She said.

"I can't make something nice for a friend?" Hiccup asked.

"You can, but things like my axe and this saddle…" Astrid said trying to find the right words. "People will start saying you are trying to court me."

"Court you?" Hiccup asked confusion furrowing his brow.

She bit her lower lip thinking of how to describe it. "You explained how dragon choose lifemates right?" She asked getting a nod from him. "Well, humans pick lifemates too. In Viking custom though, the man, you, would give fine gifts to the woman they intend to have as a lifemate. These things you keep giving me…"

"Would make everyone think I want you as my lifemate?" Hiccup said as it slowly clicked into place.

"Yes." Astrid said blushing. "And I know that's ridiculous."

"Why?"

She jumped slightly looking at him. "Because…" She said trying to pull for her many excuses she fed the others. "I used to kill dragons."

"You don't anymore."

"I-" She looked at him slightly disbelievingly. That had really been the only excuse she could toss around. "Why aren't you bothered by anyone getting the wrong idea about us?"

Hiccup looked at her before looking off to the side. Could he say he didn't mind everyone thinking he wanted Astrid for himself? That if anything he would be thrilled if she said yes? He felt a pang in his chest, his face contorting. He couldn't, she would find out at some point, and then her view of him would change.

He couldn't hold onto whatever false hope there would be of her maybe still feeling the same way after finding out.

""Just forget the saddle then." Hiccup said turning from her.

Astrid's eyes narrowed on his back. They had a few conversations about what they were before, and each time he seemed to think about something that made him drop the topic as if he had been burned. She watched as he rubbed the scar on his arm, he always seemed to rub it whenever he wanted the topic dropped.

"There's more to the story behind that scar isn't there?" She asked him watching the muscles in his back tense. "It took you over a month before you let anyone put me start bonding with the dragons, to be willing to give flying lessons."

"Please don't ask."

"Why not?"

"You'll think differently." He was adjusting the saddle on Toothless.

"About what?" Astrid said picking up the stunning saddle and going to secure it to Stormfly. Hiccup watched her from the corner of his eye as she arranged it with care. She did love it, the flowers were all her favorites, and it fit Stormfly perfectly.

"Me." He said after she had finished setting the last buckle. He walked over to make sure everything was fitted correctly.

"What, did you try to calm a dragon that just couldn't be calmed?" Astrid asked. "I'm sure there must be dragons even the great Prince of all Dragons can't tame. That's nothing to be ashamed of."

"No…" Hiccup said still not looking at her. "I tried introducing someone to a dragon."

"Did they attack that dragon and you were just preventing them from killing each other?" She asked. It would explain why he was wary about introducing people and dragons, much less letting people ride them.

"No, they got along fine." Hiccup said sighing. "The dragon he choose wasn't very fond of me to begin with, but I was excited that he wanted to at least try. So I showed him how to earn the trust of a dragon. He did, and… Well he ordered the dragon to attack me. He said something about making sure no one else could control dragons but him. And well you know the rest…"

He moved away to climb on top of Toothless. He patted the dragon as Astrid watched them both. "What happened after your guard attacked the dragon?" She asked. There was more, she could sense it.

"Toothless understood the man had given the order." Hiccup said. "So he gave the man a simple message."

"And that was?" Astrid could almost feel her blood run cold. Hiccup had said Night Furies were the most protective of dragons. While most of Berk had only seen the black dragon as tame as any loyal to a fault dog and as playful as a kitten, there was also the fact they called the Night Fury the Unholy Offspring of Lightening and Death.

Just how accurate was that description when it came to a Night Fury protecting what it cared about?

"For a scratch on the arm, the man lost his." Hiccup rubbed his scar again as if trying to erase it. "I didn't tell him to, in fact I even tried to stop him…"

Astrid moved over resting her hands on his stopping his movements. He tensed under her touch. "So you really are human." She said lifting a hand to make him look at her. "You made a mistake, and you learned from it. And you said it yourself before; Night Furies are the most protective dragons out there. You tried to stop it. You can't beat yourself up over it. I doubt we will ever see that man."

Hiccup looked at her carefully. "I told him about the White King." He said. "About Bewilderbeasts and their role as the alpha species. If he finds one-"

"They are the rarest dragons." Astrid said giving his hand a squeeze. "Tell me, what it the likelihood of him finding one?"

"Not very likely…" Hiccup said.

The way she looked at him didn't change. He felt himself closing his eyes and resting his forehead on hers again. Astrid smiled slightly closing her eyes as well just enjoying him there.

Half opening her eyes she shifted slightly and tilted her head. Her eyes closed again as she nuzzled the side of his head with her own. "Don't-"

"Do it if I don't mean it?" Astrid said softly in his ear. "And if I do?"

"I won't be able to let you go." His hand shifted lacing his fingers with hers. She smiled even more continuing the affectionate nuzzle before pulling away and looking at him.

"Then I guess I'm stuck with you." She said. "Though the people of Berk won't know what that means."

Hiccup's brow furrowed again. He leaned forward trying to nuzzle her head again. She laughed lightly before tilting her head again.

Her lips met his. Hiccup's eyes flew open at the contact. It was different, but he couldn't say unpleasant. Slowly his eyes closed again as he applied the same amount of pressure back. Astrid pulled away a little while after he did.

"That is how humans saw the same thing." She said softly.

"Not so bad…" Hiccup said a small grin pulling at his lips. He looked at her again. "So this means… We're…"

"Courting." Astrid said. "The next step would be to get engaged and then married. Viking tradition says so mating until after a couple is married."

"Not before?" Hiccup asked sounding a little put out. Astrid laughed lightly.

"Careful, or we will need to get a chaperone to make sure you stay innocent." She said getting up and climbing on top of Stormfly. "Now as for my flying lesson?"

Hiccup grinned again as Toothless leapt into the air Stormfly following closely.


	20. Chapter 20: Dragon's Eggs

**808 reviews thus far! I am starting to debate on lowering the review number for that live stream just because I want to… Don't know. You guys like the goal of 1,000 reviews before I do the live stream? Let me know in a review! Or a PM… Reviews though will increase the number of reviews though and thus push us closer to 1,000… Of which by the way is now just shy of 200 reviews away.**

**Where did I put my tablet again? I need to find that thing…**

**A little bit more info on what this livestream shall be about. The main thing is I will be drawing for you guys. Yes, me, drawing and showing you my lame skills of failed art. Another thing will be you will be able to listen to the youtube playlist that I have on loop to put me in the mood for writing this thing. The music that helped to inspire me in creating this story that you all seem to adore so much for some strange reason. You will also hear my voice as I answer any reasonable questions you all may have.**

**Do note, the day I do the livestream there will not be a new chapter as I will be a bit too busy drawings the arts of fail. You have been warned.**

**Another note is you may want to follow my tumblr or my twitter account, as I will post a link to the stream there. Again, my tumblr is butterflykika and my twitter is ButterflyKika89. I also post updates of chapters there so you will get notice of that as well. Plus whatever other randomness I choose to post about.**

**To the reviews!**

**Sairey13 ~ Currently leaning towards Stoick and Valka living. Almost a sure thing, but that could still change.**

**Frostystuffs ~ Is fine. I am dork. I understand. Thrilled you loved it and thanks for the reblog on that chapter update, you didn't need to do that.**

**Swimmjacket ~ Like that chapter did you? Thought you might.**

**XDragon WingsX ~ Drago be coming soonish.**

**WikiSocerer ~ No Hiccup would not loose his dragon side. The blood in him is now a part of him, even if the source of said blood were to die, he would still be dragon. Some of the same qualities yes. I have tried not to make them too crazy. He has enhanced eyesight, hearing and smell as well as being a fair amount stronger than he looks. And as you all know Hiccup can make dragon sounds. A Screaming Death's scream could possibly mess with him. I doubt the dragon grass/nip would have much affect on him though.**

**Maldita-chan ~ I shall see what I can do to fix that, though for the most part you are dead on with their general appearance.**

**THE NIGHTS RAGE ~ Welcome to the family! Feel free to pick up your dragon Hiccup will be starting his shirtless flight class at the end of this new chapter.**

**Hummingbird802 ~ I do not plan on putting this on hold or even discontinuing it. I am really loving it too much to do that.**

**Shadowdragon1317 ~ You have been reading my work for how long now? I would expect you to be ready for a few curve and maybe even a few fly balls.**

**Stagemanagertargaryen ~ As I mentioned above shirtless Hiccup flying lessons will start at the end of this chapter. Though Astrid will be there as well to make sure the part of the population that likes the mens does not get too close to her dragon boy.**

**Colbalt Sunfire ~ Again, I will say nothing.**

**Toraneko-chan ~ Sorry, been fun trying to sort through the crazy in my mind. Ideas for future chapters keep pulling me out of what I am working on. Very annoying really.**

**SHSAmethyst99 ~ Marriage? Maybe, don't know! Though I doubt Hiccup would mind. He is kindda head over heels happy right now.**

**Ethan Demas ~ The spinalfins I do believe would be active.**

**Random Guest ~ o-o Well you see, only draft one of that book is done. It is still a ways off for being published. Though thank you for the pre-publisher hunt support.**

**Phantom Earth ~ Please check your PM Inbox.**

**As to all you people who already figured out who the dude was that Hiccup talked about in his little story there, yeah, I had fun when that came to mind. I mean seriously, what better way to create drama than our beloved hero creating his own enemy?**

**It works in comic books and movies and all other sorts of stories. In fact I think it is one of the better plot devices. It really makes a hero have to face the consequences for their actions and have to face their past mistakes to grow and hopefully over come it.**

**Yeah, I'm a book nerd. But that I do believe only helps in writing. Reading increases one's vocabulary, while writing increases the skill. You need both in order to grow properly as a writer.**

**And enough of the words of wisdom. You guys will be wanting chapter twenty right about now, and while it may not be the holidays, I wish to bring a bit more cheer before I start collecting the pieces of your broken hearts in a jar.**

**To the story!**

* * *

Hiccup watched as the people of Berk moved about putting up decorations. Brows knit together in confusion as he pulled the thick fur he had around him a bit closer. He might have the blood of a dragon in him, but that did not make him any warmer during the deep winter months.

To his luck Astrid walked by humming a tune that seemed to be quickly catching amongst the villagers. He quickly reached out and pulled her into the warm safety that was the fur blanket. "Just what is everyone doing?" He asked her once she realized it was him and had relaxed.

Astrid laughed. "You never heard of Snuggletog?" She asked him. "It's one of our favorite holidays. It is in the middle of winter to help boost the spirits of everyone."

"So to do this you waste the wood on a giant fake tree?" Hiccup asked looking up at the slightly impressive bit of work.

Astrid laughed again. "No, that is only part of it." She said snuggling even more into his arms making him readjust slightly. "We also exchange gifts with everyone. It can be anything really. There is also a feast the night before where everyone eats together."

"Still seems weird." Hiccup said nuzzling her head lightly. Astrid returned the affectionate gesture.

"I'm surprised your mother didn't celebrate it with you." Astrid said. "From what I've heard, this was her favorite holiday."

Hiccup shrugged. "She did have me to be looking out for, and there was also the fact that we lived in a dragon's nest." He said musingly.

"A nest that you have brought with you." Astrid pointed out looking at the ice fortress. It had become just part of Berk and people had even gone over to decorate the place as well.

Just the other day Hiccup had gone to see the White King only to see colorful bits of fabric adorning the dragon's tusks. The White King seemed more than thrilled to be included though and even made an ice tree for the dragons in the new sanctuary.

It was like everyone in Berk had lost their minds. Even the dragons weren't leaving to nest. The thought had him frowning. He just knew this wasn't going to be good.

"What's wrong?" Astrid asked seeing his frown.

"The dragons…" He began watching them walking around entertaining the young children. "They normally fly off to breed at this time…"

"Maybe they feel safe enough to raise their young here." Astrid said confused, shouldn't Hiccup be happy the dragons were this comfortable? "What's so bad about that?"

"Dragon eggs, they-"

"Hiccup!" Valka called stopping their conversation as said boy turned his head to look at his mother. "Stoick needs help with putting the decorations on the roof. You're a bit more surefooted up there."

Astrid had to hold back a giggle at the pout that appeared on Hiccup's face then. He didn't want to let go of her, she was warm and having her in his arms in the small cocoon of fur seemed to be the best thing in the world.

"Go help your father." Astrid said slowly prying herself from his arms. She was reluctant as well to leave the warmth and even wanted to dive back in as soon as the cold air rushed through her clothes. "We can talk later, besides you have yet to tell me what's so bad about dragons breeding on Berk."

She reached up to kiss him, an action he readily allowed now. He seemed to have developed a fondness for it after their first kiss. It made her smile as she returned to her previous activity of bringing more decorations to her own house.

Hiccup watched her for a moment before turning to his mother who was smirking at him. "What?" He asked walking past her and to the house to give whatever help he could.

"Oh nothing…" Valka said. "Just that my dear and darling one and only son is starting to pay more attention to women. He even is completely smitten with one. Now if only they would progress to the stage where I could start expecting grandchildren." She gave a longing sigh as they arrived at the house.

"Caught him with Astrid did you?" Stoick asked existing the house a box of decorations in hand. "She does have a point. You may be courting the lass, but you do need to think of that bride price to pay her family."

"I know." Hiccup said taking the box from Stoick and going over to the side. He looked into the mix of colorful objects. "So what goes where?"

Stoick frowned at Hiccup slightly. "While I know it's your first Snuggletog, you could at least show a bit more enthusiasm." He said picking up a hammer.

"I would if the dragons would be breed elsewhere." Hiccup said picking a hammer up himself and reluctantly shedding his cloak so he could move easier.

"It is a bit worrisome…" Valka agreed looking at the dragons. "Perhaps they will leave in time to nest…" She had a slightly hopeful tone to her voice. Stoick sighed shaking his head.

"And just what is so wrong about them staying here?" He asked. "They are getting comfortable enough around us to raise their young here. I thought you two would be thrilled by that."

"Not so much if they do lay their eggs on Berk…" Valka said. Hiccup was already on the roof. "Shame Toothless will be missing this though… I thought we might have another year or two before he fully reached maturity."

"Is this a thing with Night Furies only?" Stoick asked.

"Night Furies are known throughout dragon-kind for having a lifemate." Hiccup explained. "Once they reach maturity they will meet up with other Night Furies to find that lifemate. IT will be mostly Night Furies his age. Rarely would an older one show up because they haven't found a mate yet, or they lost theirs for some reason or another."

"Loyal little devils aren't they?" Stoick said. "Though once again, why would it be bad for dragons to lay their eggs on Berk? I'm sure everyone here would love to see dragon eggs for the first time. We would even be able to learn how to care for them from a young age!"

"I'm not saying letting the villagers be around hatchlings is a bad idea." Hiccup said. "It's the eggs that are concerning."

"We won't drop them if that's what you're worried about." Stoick said with a huff.

Hiccup was about to explain when Astrid was running over to the family a wide grin on her face and something in her arms. "Oh no…" Hiccup muttered.

"Hiccup!" She said coming to a stop and nearly dancing where she stood. "Stormfly laid her eggs!" She said showing the egg. Stoick was far more interested than Valka and Hiccup. "Why are you looking at me like that? And what is this egg doing?"

It was starting to smoke. Hiccup leapt from the roof pulling the egg from Astrid's arms. He tossed it in the air and forced her to the ground turning his body to help shield her as he flicked his right arm releasing the spring letting a shield spiral out.

Just in time too. The egg exploded as it hit the top of its arch. The new dragon falling to the ground a little dazed but unharmed. Hiccup slowly pulled out of his protective crouch as Astrid turned to stare at the hatching as it sniffed the ground. Stoick's mouth was hanging open.

"Dragon eggs explode when they hatch." Hiccup said. "There's none in the houses right?" He looked at Astrid who was now nervously fiddling with her hands. "Right?"

"We didn't know, and we thought that the fires in the fireplaces would help the mothers keep them warm…" Astrid said. "And we wanted to surprise you and Valka with seeing the eggs or even the hatchings in the houses…"

Hiccup's gaze turned towards the houses of Berk a few moments before the show began. Explosions erupted throughout the village as the eggs hatched, baby dragons sailing through the air as fires sprang up from the buildings they left.

The screaming began as people ran towards them for an explanation. They all looked at Hiccup and Valka who were both frowning slightly. "The eggs explode." Hiccup said standing. "That is why the dragons often times find a safe nesting area. Keeping them near a warm fire will only make them hatch faster."

He scooped up the tiny Nadder and handed it to Astrid. He began to walk towards the forge; he needed to make more building material.

Astrid looked at Valka. "You two were trying to warn us weren't you?" She asked.

"We thought that they would leave before now." Valka explained. "However apparently the dragons feel completely safe here. That could be in part due to the White King's influence. Dragons tend to stay near him once they are under his command."

Astrid looked at the tiny green Nadder cooing in her arms as Stormfly walked up to nuzzle her new baby. "You two aren't mad are you?" Astrid asked.

"No." Valka said with a smile. "Just give Hiccup a day or two to get everything back in order. He actually loves hatchings. He played with them whenever he could in the years past."

* * *

Two days later the village was back on its feet and Valka was right, Hiccup adored the hatchlings. He was now often seen with a pack of them following at his heels hoping for some sort of game to be played.

Their favorite game seemed to be Swarm. It was a simple game really. All they had to do was pile on top of Hiccup knocking him over and proceeding to a game of King of the Mountain.

Astrid was watching one such round of the game while sitting on a bench. The little dragons suddenly decided it was time to jump on him; Hiccup turned into the attack making an exaggerated fall being careful not to trap any of the hatching under him and pretended they had defeated him.

The joy on his face though had her laughing. The sound only encouraging the dragons to pile even more on top of Hiccup until a few of the mothers roared sending the hatchings scurrying to their respective parents.

Hiccup got back to his feet and walked over to her sitting down. "That's five times in the past hour I needed saving from them." He mused with a grin. He really didn't mind and was even scratching the head of the Nadder hatching scampering around Astrid's feet.

"You play with them all the time, they must love you completely." Astrid said leaning against him. He put an arm around her pulling her closer. "Do you think Toothless will be back soon?"

Hiccup looked out towards the horizon. "Night Furies find a place to nest after finding a mate." He said. "Both of them have to agree on the location though."

"So there is a chance he won't return?" She asked regretting it instantly. Hiccup's entire face sagged at the thought.

"He might visit every so often, but his life would be with his mate." Hiccup said. "He'll be happy."

"I hope he does come back." Astrid said. "Baby Night Furies would be adorable I think."

Hiccup smiled at her before kissing her quickly. "Mom says they are the most adorable baby dragons you will ever see."

* * *

That night was the feast. They decided to hold it outside to allow all the dragons and their offspring to run about. Baby dragons darted about the tables eating the scraps that fell, the Vikings that would purposely drop food had more hatchings dancing about their feet waiting.

Hiccup was watching the sky above. He couldn't help the touch of worry that was eating at him. What if Toothless never came back? He was a Night Fury and had most likely found a mate. Astrid came up next to him.

She rested a hand on his arm. She wanted to say something, but nothing seemed like it would do. She just sighed and leaned against him. Maybe silent comfort would be enough. Hiccup smiled slightly at her. "You could be enjoying the night with Stormfly." He said.

"Not with you looking so miserable." Astrid said looking up at him. "And don't try and say you're fine. Really, the two of you are like brothers. It's only natural for you to miss him."

Hiccup sighed returning his gaze to the skies. Astrid looked up when his eyes narrowed on something. "What is it?" She asked. She couldn't see anything. She looked back at Hiccup to see that huge grin break out nearly splitting his face in two. She didn't have long time to look as a black mass tackled Hiccup.

The Vikings all turned and watched as Toothless licked Hiccup and nuzzled him in greeting. _"Any luck?"_ Hiccup asked.

Toothless backed up looking quite pleased with himself. Another dark figure slowly entered the firelight circle. Hiccup moved into a crouching position. _"Hey."_ He said offering his hand in greeting. He kept his posture relaxed. _"I'm Hiccup."_

_"Shade."_ The dragon said moving closer to sniff his hand. _"He told me about you."_ Hiccup smiled patting the dragon lightly. _"Said you were a good person. That this village accepts dragons."_

_"Take a look for yourself."_ Hiccup said gesturing to the group of people and dragons eating together. The young hatchlings running about caught her attention. It seemed to please her as she let out a low rumble.

_"This place is good."_ She said turning to Toothless. _"Safe to raise hatchlings."_

"So who's this?" Astrid asked crouching behind Hiccup.

"Shade." Hiccup said. _"This is Astrid."_

_"Hiccup's mate."_ Toothless explained.

_"Not yet."_ Hiccup scolded.

_"I have no idea why you wait."_ Toothless huffed. _"You clearly claim her as your own."_

_"Not helping."_ Hiccup said giving Toothless a pointed glare. The dragon just rolled his eyes before moving to greet Astrid like a sister.

Astrid pet Toothless. "Thank you for coming back." She said. "Hiccup here has been just miserable without you. Even when he had packs of hatchlings following him around."

Toothless snorted shaking his head at Hiccup. _"I'd find a way to see you."_ He reassured Hiccup.

_"I know bud."_ Hiccup said resting a hand on the black snout he knew so well. He looked at Shade. "_Are you up for meeting the rest of them?"_

Shade looked towards the mass of humans all interested in her. _"Not quite…"_ She answered. Hiccup just nodded.

_"How about you take her home?"_ He suggested. _"I'll explain to the others."_

Toothless did just that guiding the other Night Fury away as Hiccup stood and turned to everyone. "She's still a bit nervous is all." He said getting nods from several of the Vikings.

Valka walked over. "So I'll be getting grandchildren from Toothless first." She commented. Hiccup just groaned.


	21. Chapter 21: Dragon's Proposal

**908 reviews? Guys, this fanfiction was first posted just under three weeks ago. I am also asking myself why I gave you all incentive to hit 1,000 reviews… You will be hitting it in a few days with how many reviews come in overnight.**

**It is because of this that I will be doing a test run of the livestream. I need to make sure it will work nicely and that I remember how do to that sort of thing. I will post a link via tumblr/Twitter so if anyone wants to see the randomness of that they may.**

**I will be figuring out the best time after we hit 1,000 reviews for the promised livestream.**

**Now a lot of you are asking about Drago and when he will pop up. I thinking I want Hiccup to become more a part of Berk first. So far we have seen a lot of what he can do and how his knowledge of dragons come sin handy. Though it would seem I am not entirely clear about his dragon side. So, we shall fix that.**

**Onto the various reviews.**

**Snowflake ~ Me? The best writer ever? Sorry I can reference you to a few others better than myself. J.K. Rowling, J.R.R. Tolken, Braim Stroker, Jane Austin just to name a few. Oh and there is also Shakesphere… His wit is amazing.**

**Artist2009 ~ Not really, he is still human after all.**

**Raven ~ Baby Night Furies? Well yes there would be. Just not yet as I have no names for them. I'm thinking maybe two… So if you guys have name ideas, do toss them out.**

**Hiccupandtoothless294 ~ The baby Night Furies will adore their uncle Hiccup.**

**UnknownBlackHand ~ More with the Hiccup's roar? Oh dear you all going to kill me but, no roar until Drago arch… For reasons…**

**Sairey13 ~ Oh trust me, Stoick is not done teasing his son.**

**Random Guest ~ I really should put Cloudjumper in here more…**

**Tichiharahara ~ I am still busy trying to find a big enough jar for the heart pieces.**

**Shadowdragon1317 ~ I have no clue how I do the sass. Apparently it just happens.**

**Nox Descious ~ I do not think it was easy for Toothless to find a mate really. The way I think of it he was gone for a while, more than the few days presented in the chapter. But I thank you for your thoughts.**

**Bottlecaps ~ It wasn't my idea. Watch the HTTYD short called Gift of the Night Fury. You can find it on Youtube.**

**Tellemicus Sundance ~ I do plan on revisiting past chapters some day and expanding them. Comments like your own help me to know what I can put in them to make them better.**

**Vampire-Queen-Kazumi ~ Not for a while yet dear.**

**Madita-chan ~ I be dudette.**

**To the story! (I apologize for the lateness. I can only blame tumblr for being so amusing and distracting with the dorky Toothless posts. He really is a lovable majestic dofus and I love him for it.)**

* * *

Hiccup was in the forge again working away at a sword to add to a growing pile of weaponry. Gobber was watching the entire process and even looked over the weapons Hiccup had made. "Now I remember when you first agreed to work for me you said you don't make weapons." He said looking over a fine mace.

"Not for dragon killers I don't." Hiccup replied before he began pounding on his current project. Toothless was curled up in the corner with Shade. He was dozing lightly already used to the sounds of the metal work while Shade watched Hiccup closely curious about what he was doing.

"Well that explains that fancy axe you made for Astrid." Gobber said setting the mace down and now looking at the axe that was part of the pile. "Though the quality of these things say you've made weapons before. Can't be many non-dragon killers off of Berk."

"Whole countries of them." Hiccup said inspecting the sword before returning it to the coals to reheat.

"Though what comes to mind now is, why are you making all these?" Gobber asked setting the axe back down carefully, he had learned his lesson the first time he wasn't gentle with these masterpieces. He could almost hear the angry growl emitting from the young man just from him looking at the weapons. "You refuse to let anyone buy them, let alone look at them without you present…"

"It's tradition isn't it?" Hiccup asked returning to pounding on the sword.

"Tradition for what?" Gobber asked. "I have never heard of a tradition that said you had to make these many weapons for anything before."

Hiccup stopped his work looking confused at Gobber. "But my father gave me a list of traditional gifts to give to the family of an intended bride…" He said his brow furrowing.

Gobber looked at the mass of weapons again and then at Hiccup before he burst out laughing, "Didn't he tell you that only a few of those things were given?" He asked when he had some control of himself. "Though I will say this, that Hofferson will be asking if you want the wedding in a few minutes or hours." He shook his head before looking at Hiccup with a smile. "You really do like her don't you?"

Hiccup looked at the sword finding it good enough and putting it in the water nearby. He walked over to the two dragons and crouched down giving Shade a reassuring pat. He smiled slightly. "I remember the first time I was on Berk and saw her." He said as Gobber sat down in a chair.

"Back when the raids still were a problem yes." Gobber said nodding his head. "Your tale did explain where the dragons went."

"Thought she was rather pretty for a girl just starting to be trained to fight dragons." Hiccup said moving to get a few fish from the basket in the shop. "I was fairly impressed by how long she lasted against Meatlug that first day."

Gobber nodded. "She did hold a lot of promise early on." He mused remembering the day.

"I had intended to just see how all the doors were opened, but watching her face as she became more and more frustrated as the dragons fainted before her…" The grin that broke out on his face spoke volumes, he still loved teasing her from time to time. "I found myself sticking around just to see how far I could push her. Eventually I really had to free the dragons and leave. I did that night before she was to face Hookfang."

He sat down leaning against the dragons as they enjoyed their snack. Shade nudged her way to rest her head on his lap. She had come to like him well enough, mostly because he was the one around Toothless the most. Hiccup pet her head tracing the smooth scales and slightly softer features that made her distinct from Toothless.

"Then it was when I was freeing dragons from a group of dragon trappers that I saw her again." Hiccup said the fond smile not fading. "She was even more beautiful." He shrugged. "I really don't know what I was thinking when I had Toothless pick her up and bring her back to the island, but I don't regret it."

Gobber just smiled even more at the smitten young man. "Like father like son wouldn't you say?" Said a voice from the door. Both Gobber and Hiccup looked over to Stoick as he bowed his head to enter. "We both only go for the best of the best."

Gobber nodded his head. "And you don't leave a job half done either." He said gesturing to the pile of weapons next to him. "This is what he has made so far. Once he finishes up the hilt of that sword he will have every single weapon traditionally given to a bride's family."

Stoick barked out a laugh. "He has everything else tucked away in that cart outside as well!" Stoick said looking over the collection. "He came in one day asking about engagement and how it was done. So I told him that the man normally would give gifts to the family of his wanted bride. When he asked what was normally given I gave him the complete list. Never thought he would gather all of it."

He looked to Hiccup then smiling seeing his son flanked by the two Night Furies. "So I take it this is why you've taken so long to ask for her hand in marriage?" He asked before shaking his head. "Well, they will be talking about this one for a while."

Hiccup rolled his eyes as he stood up to finish the sword. He had to admit he felt a bit foolish, but he also felt that even with having all the traditional gifts it wasn't enough. Stoick smiled watching Hiccup quickly fasten the hilt to the blade and carefully add it to the pile.

"The Berserker clan will be coming in a few days." He said. "We need to reestablish the treaty, even more so considering Berk has dragons. This is going to a rather difficult meeting. Best keep Toothless and Shade out of sight. They are known for trying to hunt Night Furies."

Hiccup frowned at that. "More dragon killers?" He grumbled, his distaste for such people showing through.

"We were dragon killers until a certain chief heir showed us they weren't all bad." Stoick said helping to move the weapons to the cart Hiccup had outside. Everything was packed away in it. "Do you think you need my help with the Hoffersons?"

"No, I think I know how this goes." Hiccup said attaching the harness to Toothless. Shade walked beside the cart with Hiccup as they started on their way.

"Oh Hiccup, one last thing!" Stoick called making his son stop and look back. "When they come be ready to have your hood up until I explain things. Wouldn't want to give them too much of a shock now would we?"

Hiccup nodded his head before continuing on his way. Astrid spotted them and came over looking at the cart with interest. "So where are you going?" She asked slinging her arm around his as she walked with him.

"To see your parents." Hiccup answered resting a hand on the cart. "Might have done it sooner had I been informed that I didn't need all of this, but thinking about it now I most likely still would have done it."

Astrid slipped from his side to get a closer look. Her eyes narrowed looking at the quality of the items and the assortment of it all. "Hiccup… This is…"

"What one brings to an intended bride's family?" Hiccup asked as it slowly clicked in Astrid's mind. She hugged him then a grin breaking out onto her face. "I take it you're okay with this?"

"Okay with this?" She asked looking up at him. "More than okay. I was starting to think you were never going to ask for my hand in marriage with how long it's been since we started courting."

Hiccup put his arms around her smiling slightly as he nuzzled her. "No, just took a bit to ask dad about the traditions of marriage." He said. "Should have seen him and mom for that matter. He gave me a list of the traditional gifts though seemed to forget to say that not all of them were needed."

"Yeah, usually just a few things." Astrid agreed with a laugh. "Though nice to know you think so highly of me."

"I'm worried that it isn't enough." Hiccup confessed getting another laugh from her as she stood on her tip-toes to kiss him. He quickly returned it. Astrid was thankful for his arms around her as the boy had gotten the hang of kissing very quickly and seemed to always leave her knees feeling a bit weak.

Then again it could also be in part due to his eagerness to return whatever force she gave him. Then there was the fact she was so close to him that she was just assaulted by his smell. She was grinning broadly by the time they broke apart.

She looked at his dragon eyes. She loved how green they were, partly because the color was her favorite. It had taken her a while to figure out what dragon his eyes resembled most. The Bewilderbeast, and it made sense seeing as it was that dragon's blood that was in his veins.

"I should go get my parents for you…" She said not really wanting to leave his arms. He seemed to sense it as he pulled her closer to him.

"Might be a good idea." He said showing no sign of even letting her go. "Wouldn't want anyone to try and take you for their own."

"I doubt anyone here on Berk would ever try to propose marriage to me." Astrid said. "You made yourself very clear when you gave me my axe."

"You sure it wasn't the saddle?" Hiccup asked smirking.

"True…" Astrid said as if thinking about it. "Could have been all the special attention I received. And the private flying lessons that only I was able to receive."

Shade looked at Toothless who looked fairly bored. _"Why do they not mate and get it over with?"_ She asked.

_"A human thing."_ Toothless answered. _"Apparently there are steps before they are seen as lifemates by the rest of the human nest and are allowed to do so."_

Shade looked at the pair before shaking her head. _"Makes no sense to me."_ She said.

Toothless nuzzled her slightly. _"Hiccup doesn't even get it, but is going along with it to make his mate happy."_ He said.

The young couple finally broke apart so Astrid could go into her house to get her parents. Hiccup moved to unhitch Toothless who went to sit with Shade to watch.

Hiccup stood his full height when Astrid's father and mother walked out curious about what had their daughter so excited. Her father walked over to Hiccup eyeing the cart with curiosity.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked.

Hiccup gestured to the cart. "I bring this for you and your wife." He said speaking as clearly as he could. He was keeping his tone even and at normal levels yet they were still drawing a crowd.

Astrid's father looked at the items in the cart. "Such things are highly valuable." He said looking Hiccup up and down. He had an idea where this was going. "What is it you seek in return?"

"I ask only for your daughter, Astrid's, hand in marriage." Hiccup answered. Soft mummers came from the crowd; it was quite the gift for a bride's family. "If you feel that it is not enough tell what else you desire and I shall bring it as soon as I can."

The man looked Hiccup in his eyes. He had to suppress a small shudder at the sight of the draconic eyes, while everyone could now stand to see the boy with those eyes, very few could look him right in the eyes and not shudder. Though looking at Hiccup's eyes carefully he saw that the offer to bring whatever he and his wife wanted on top of what was already brought forth was real.

"You put so much value on my daughter?" He asked. He already had his answer for the chief's son; he just wanted to drag it out a bit longer.

"I don't think I could put a price on her." Hiccup said with a twitch of a smile. Mr. Hofferson caught it though and had to hold back a grin of his own. "Even this feels like it pales in comparison."

Mr. Hofferson stepped even closer to Hiccup his gaze not moving from the boy's eyes. He took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. He glanced back at his wife who gave a small smile and nod. "Very well." He said holding out his hand to shake. "You may have my daughter as your bride so long as she agrees."

Hiccup let out a breath he didn't notice he had been holding and shook Mr. Hofferson's hand. The two Hoffersons moved to take the cart back to their house. Astrid bursting from the door having listened to the entire exchange, a large grin on her face as she jumped into Hiccup's arms again.

"Yes!" She said not needing any prompting. "I say yes!" Hiccup just smiled crouching down a bit to secure his arms just below her waist before standing up again. She laughed looking down at him.

"So this is the engagement part right?" Hiccup asked not putting her down. Astrid nodded.

"Then comes marriage." She said her hands running through his hair. She was one of the few who could stand looking into his eyes. Then again she found them to be one of his best features. "Lots of planning to do now."

"Why?" Hiccup asked. "Is a marriage complicated?"

"There is quite a bit of ceremony to it…" Astrid said. "Celebrations that could last days depending on the couple. And seeing as you are the Chief's son, there very well could be a festival."

"More pointless decorations?" He asked seeming to deflate slightly. She laughed leaning down to kiss him.

"I'm sure your father will be thrilled to explain all the details to you." She said finally breaking the kiss as she rested her forehead on his. Hiccup lowered her to her feet slowly letting her slide through his arms though not breaking any contact between them.

"Vikings have so many rules and traditions." He muttered.

"And dragons don't?" Astrid asked before jabbing him lightly in the side. "If I do recall you must have a dragon's complete trust before they let you ride them. They also have their own form of language that must be taken note of."

"Alright fine." He said nuzzling her head with his own.

Toothless rolled his eyes having enough of the human couple's antics and began to wedge himself between the two. Another round of laughter broke from Astrid as she pet the dragon's head.

Shade however wasn't too keen at Toothless interrupting the couple. _"Hiccup never comes between us."_ She growled lightly scolding her mate. _"Why break them apart when clearly they have reached a new level in the human mating rituals?"_

Toothless turned to Shade still sandwiched between the two humans. _"If I didn't do this they might break the human tradition."_ He commented. _"Can't have them attempting to mate before they are allowed."_

Shade thought about it. _"I suppose you are right…"_

_"Neither of you two are helping."_ Hiccup commented to the pair pushing Toothless off to the side slightly. He shook his head with a sigh before looking to Astrid. "Go for a fly?"

"Thought you would never ask." Astrid said giving him a quick kiss before going to get Stormfly.


	22. Chapter 22: Dragon's Rival

**Hello my people! We are now entering chapter 22.**

**I figured you all would like the dorkiness of the Hiccup in his engagement, and I needed a reason for him to have taken so long in order to ask for her hand so, Hiccup over doing for the win!**

**Onto the reviews themselves!**

**Maldita-chan ~ There are two kinds of people who think about murder, I'm the kind that pays better. Wait… I don't get paid for writing yet… ANYWHO! Why do you people want to give me ideas? You know I will only take them and twist them to my own sick desires. As for how to get your own Hiccup I have no clue, I have never been in a relationship. Writing is partly talent and partly practicing. We are our own worst critics. Personally I think you all nuts for saying I am an amazing writer. I'm not. There are people far better than me. As for the younger fan, thrilled to know that actually… Love the fans young or old! Jus as long as there is no stalking. That is creepy and so not cool to do to anyone.**

**WikiSocerer ~ Night Furies will be hidden. As will the other dragons until the Berserkers are filled in on the shift. Though fear not, I has the plans…**

**Random Guest ~ Oh look, another idea to collect thank you!**

**SHSAmethyst99 ~ I may be cruel but I am not so cruel as to refuse the chance of younglings.**

**Another Random Guest ~ I seriously have no idea what is wrong with these people… Maybe dragon withdrawals?**

**Loki921 ~ Not happy. I can tell you that. His Astrid, no one else can see.**

**Melvintheminion ~ I am not interweb celebrity material… Seriously it was just a crazy idea…**

**Nox Descious ~ Gagur gonna be fun with his spazziness I think…**

**Jaws42 ~ … Wow then later on you might want to strap in tightly. And have tissues nearby…**

**Swimmjacket ~ You know the crazy thing is I was originally thinking of introducing the Screaming Death last chapter. Decided against it though as it seemed a bit forced…**

**Sairey13 ~ Now why would I have more dragon-eyed babies running about?**

**Jiggly Joe ~ I have no clue how I find the strength…**

**Vangian13 ~ What is a 1k fanfiction?**

**Faisyah865 ~ What do you mean by "that"? If it is a spoiler PM me.**

**Maverickdm ~ Oh a few dragons and a few Vikings. Maybe an a sky dance of some sort. Still working on the physics of it all…**

**AnnieRus ~ Surprisingly I have been called a Genius is real life before…**

**Utsuha Moon ~ Can't wait for you to get caught up.**

**Raigalcc ~ I am in the same boat as you… Maybe the gods of creation are smiling at me for a brief period of time?**

**Chewyring ~ Berserkers are coming to Berk and Dagur does lead them…**

**Tellemicus Sundance ~ … I like you. Friends?**

**K-chan's Kisses ~ Lots of reading and a love of mythology. Yeah… That and I've loved dragons since I was like…three maybe… HTTYD was just an unavoidable love. So was BBC's Merlin really… Arthurian Legend and all…**

**NRJman ~ For starters they are both stubborn. And I can see Stoick going all out in asking for Valka's hand in marriage.**

**TheHallow ~ I would love to my dear, but I have work and student loan bills to pay…**

**Bookwormac ~ It is no problem at all. I now know I have something to look for when I revisit past chapters.**

**Bottlecaps ~ … Please stop soundly like every single English teacher, friend and family member that has read my writing. It makes it seem like they were right all along…**

**Morfowt ~ I have no words. Just wow… Thank you for your kind words. Really I was never expecting this thing to become what it has.**

**And we hit 1,003 Reviews! That means I owe you lot a live stream! I even have the time ready: Saturday July 5, 2014 at 11 PM EST. As I said, follow my tumblr: butterflykika , or my twitter: butterflykika89 and you will be able to find the link. If for some reason you can't get to one of these media outlets let me know in a PM and we can arrange something. Fanfiction is not so friendly to the links.**

**Also if you guys could help me with naming the baby Night Furies to come... There shall be two of them...**

**Remember you are all amazing and I adore you all. May whatever it is you believe in keep you in good health and good spirits.**

**To the Story!**

* * *

It was just a few days later that Stoick stood at the docks waiting to receive their visitors. Valka stood next to him on his left while Gobber took his right. Hiccup was in the ice den the White King had crafted making sure all the dragons were settled down until they could come out.

Valka rested a hand on Stoick's arm. "Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked concerned.

"The Berserkers are some of the strongest out there." Stoick said. "To have them at peace with us will only help."

"I don't have a good feeling about this…" She said softly not moving her hand. Stoick put his own hand over hers in a comforting manner.

"I will not let anything happen to our son or the dragons." He promised. Valka nodded her head with a smile looking back to the now docking ship.

"Dagur?" Stoick asked seeing the young man walk off the ship. "Where's your father?"

"Dead." Dagur said as if talking about the weather. "I'm chief now."

He looked around at the island his gaze landing on the ice structure. "Redecorated I see." He said before turning his attention to Stoick. "Now I think you will find this peace treaty to be very easy."

"How so?" Stoick asked now growing a bit wary.

"I will give you command of a small portion of my armada provided you convince the Hoffersons to give me the hand of their daughter Astrid in marriage." Dagur said grinning.

"I can't do that." Stoick said.

"Why ever not?" Dagur asked his happy demeanor changing quickly.

"She is already engaged." Stoick said pulling himself a up a little proudly.

"To whom?" Dagur asked. "You? Aren't you too old for her?"

"To my son." Stoick said watching as Dagur's face fell for a moment before contorting into anger before the young man finally stood as if nothing was wrong at all. Stoick had forgotten how quickly the boy went through emotions.

"Your son?" Dagur asked raising an eyebrow. "The same son believed to have been eaten by a dragon eighteen years ago?"

"That's the one." Stoick said with a nod. "Turns out he wasn't eaten. Nor was my wife Valka here." Dagur seemed to have just noticed her. "They came back just before the winter set in. My boy became completely smitten with the girl. Settled the arrangement just a few days ago in fact."

"And just where is this son of yours?" Dagur asked barely holding back his frustration. He had come to like Astrid over the visits to Berk, and with nothing better to do than observe her, he quickly became obsessed with her more violent nature.

"Oh Hiccup's most likely checking in with some of Berk's newest residents." Stoick said nodding. "Make sure they are all comfortable and adjusting to life here."

Hiccup? What sort of lame name was that? Dagur didn't dwell on it for long though. He at least had the name of his new rival. "More new residents to Berk?" He asked now curious. "Just how much have you numbers grown?"

Stoick seemed to think on it for a bit before shrugging. "We have yet to do a count." He said. "There is just so many of them."

Dagur's eyes narrowed slightly. A Berk with more Vikings could pose a problem should he choose to attack. "I wish to meet this Hiccup." He said finally going back to his devil may care posture.

"Very well." Stoick said turning to go back to the village. "Astrid, mind finding your betrothed for us?" The girl had just arrived at the docks and smiled turning and running back up the stairs and turning towards the ice fortress.

Valka let out a light chuckle as she walked with Stoick, Dagur following close behind. Clearly this Hiccup made Astrid happy. He frowned at the thought; he would just need to size up his competition. Then decide what to do.

* * *

Astrid entered the ice fortress and walked around the dragons taking a nap. She spotted Hiccup quickly enough. He was snoozing on one of the tusks of the White King. She walked over to the cliff before slipping onto the tusk herself.

The White King held still as she used her arms to balance herself as she walked along., a slight smirk forming on his dragon features. She was a bit too focused on her task to notice.

Once she reached Hiccup she plopped herself down on top of him forcing some of the air out of his lungs but he put his arms around her all the same. "Why hello there." He said opening his eyes and grinning at her. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"The Berserkers are here." She said reaching to his hair and twisting a few of the strands into a braid before he could protest the action. It was her second one of the day. That was the small game they had. She would put as many braids as she could in his hair throughout the day. Her record was currently five.

Hiccup let out a huff of air as he let his head fall back onto white scales. "I thought my father told me they would be here in a few days." He muttered.

"That was a few days ago." Astrid said patting his chest lightly. "Now come on, time to meet their chief."

Hiccup gave a sigh scooping Astrid up in his arms. While she could walk on the tusk herself it was just faster if he carried her. Setting her back on solid ground he found a piece of cloth dangling in front of his face. "Right." He said turning and closing his eyes for her to tie it securely in place.

"Remind me why I agreed to this?" He asked as she turned him around and flipped his hood up fixing it in place for him.

"The Berserkers don't know about your dragon side yet." Astrid said leading him back to the village. The story had been told to everyone already. Hiccup was to play at being blind. "And they are more known for their dragon hunts than even Stoick. More so for their attempts to hunt Night Furies, the natural enemy of their symbol dragon.

"The Skrill right?" Hiccup asked. "Interesting how the only dragon they like is nearly untamable." He pat the head of a Skrill as they passed by it on their way out of the fortress. Astrid laughed at that.

"Though not as interesting as the Prince of Dragons who has two Night Furies." Astrid said.

"Soon to be four." Hiccup said grinning.

"Shade laid her eggs?" Astrid asked brightening up at the thought of seeing the baby Night Furies. "Do they have names yet?"

"They are still thinking about the names." Hiccup said smiling at her joyful tone. "Though might not be good to mention that we have two Night Fury eggs."

"Right, Berserkers." Astrid said schooling her face into a soft smile of one guiding a person they love with care.

"Ah!" Stoick called seeing the pair approach. "And here is my son Hiccup!"

Dagur looked at him. He certainly was thin for a Viking, but not a toothpick by any means. Though that hood caught his interest. Just what was there about his face that he needed to hide?

"Why hello Hiccup!" Dagur said taking a step closer. "I am Dagur. Chief of the Beserkers!" He held out a hand to shake. He watched as Astrid helped to guide Hiccup's hand into Dagur's own waiting one.

"Hi." Hiccup said giving a firm shake before letting his own hand drop to the side. "Sorry I couldn't greet you at the docks. Got a little caught up in something."

"Understandable." Dagur was looking around the village. "Strange, I hear Berk has gotten quite a few new residents, yet I don't see anyone new besides your mother or yourself."

"Oh they are shy." Hiccup said offering a slight grin. "It takes them a while to warm up to new people."

"Ah." Dagur said. "Seems a bit fortunate really."

"I'm sorry, but what seems a bit fortunate?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, you and your mother were taken by a dragon just eighteen years ago!" Dagur said as if he was concerned. "You just a poor defenseless baby, and your dear mother with no means to defend herself."

Both Valka and Astrid didn't like the tone in Dagur's voice. It was too fake in his concern.

"The dragon takes you away and everyone is left thinking that the two of you were eaten." Dagur said now walking around Hiccup. "And now eighteen years later you both show again. A miracle for sure, but it makes one wonder why? I mean if the dragon didn't eat you two which it clearly did not, then why not make every effort to return home sooner?"

Hiccup now frowned and was about to say something when Stoick inturpted. "I'm sure they did their very best." Stoick said. "It couldn't have been their fault if no one was willing to help them. After all a seemingly single woman traveling with a baby? Not the best sort of first message to send anyone."

"True…" Dagur said not looking away from Hiccup. His gaze fell on how Astrid was holding Hiccup's arm. He frowned not liking the contact. His gaze shifted back to Hiccup's face. "I challenge you for the right to Astrid's hand in marriage."

Hiccup was surprised by the sudden request, and if the shift in Astrid's hold on him was any clue she didn't want anything to do with Dagur. "Excuse me?" Hiccup asked trying to make sure he heard correctly.

"I said I challenge you for Astrid's hand in marriage." Dagur said. "The Thawfest games are coming up right? Both you and I will compete. Whoever wins the games will win her hand."

Hiccup was going to protest when Stoick's hand rested on his shoulder. "Very well." He said heaving a sigh. "You are well within your rights to do as such."

Hiccup was now very confused. Hadn't he already earned the right to marry Astrid? He had went about offering the Hoffersons the biggest bride price known on Berk and even had Astrid's own consent in the ordeal. Now he had to fight to keep her by his side?

Vikings made no sense.

* * *

Hiccup was back in the fortress. He had made his escape as soon as he could. He pushed his hood back and tore the fabric from his eyes. The White King looked up. _"You seem upset young prince."_ He commented shifting slightly to get a better view.

_"Upset?"_ Hiccup asked. "_I end up making every single weapon known to man, out of Gronkle Iron mind you, gather the most expensive of household wares and offer it to the Hofferson family in exchange for Astrid's hand in marriage because it is tradition in Viking culture. They accept it and Astrid herself even agrees to marry me without any form of hesitation, even jumping into my arms before her parents can ask if she is alright with the proposal. NOW along comes this Dagger guy who is apparently chief of the Berserkers, and really he is barely older than I am, who says he challenges me for Astrid's hand in marriage and apparently he is well within his rights to do so!"_

The White King listened to the rant watching as Hiccup paced back and forth. Astrid had followed Hiccup and was watching with some concern, as the sounds Hiccup was making were clearly not happy. Toothless even walked out of the small cavern he was sharing with Shade while they hid to see what had gotten Hiccup so riled up.

"Hiccup…" Astrid said carefully reaching a hand out slowly.

_"What?!"_ Hiccup asked spinning towards her, not even noticing he was using the dragon tongue. He blinked before calming down almost instantly. "Sorry. It's just…" He shook his head not really able to find the right words.

Astrid walked closer putting her arms around his waist. "If it helps I want and know you will win." She said softly. "I didn't think of mentioning that another could challenge an engagement. Then again I didn't think anyone would. All of Berk I think was waiting for it."

"He really has the right to try and take you from me?" He asked hugging her now, maybe even a bit tighter than was needed but she didn't complain.

"Unfortunately." She said. "Though I do seem to remember you saying something about never letting me go." Hiccup smiled nuzzling into her neck.

He sighed pulling away and ruffling his own hair. "Vikings are just make no sense." He said sitting down. Toothless came over nudging him lightly, Hiccup just pet the dragon without looking, his thoughts just swimming around the fact that he now had yet another challenge to face.

"So what is Thawfest?" Hiccup asked. He might as well know what he needed to do.

Astrid sat down next to him. "Well there are three different events." She began. "There is the Sheep Carrying were they put a sheep on your shoulders and you run across the field. First across the finish line gets the point. You must still have your sheep by the way."

"Simple enough." Hiccup said nodding his head.

"Then there is the Log Run." Astrid said. "The competitors all run on a log, the one who stays on the longest wins." Hiccup smirked at that. Balance was almost second nature to him. His mother often commented he had the grace of a Nadder.

"Then there is the Axe Throw…" Astrid said. This was one event she was nervous about. "You throw an axe and you need to hit a target. Closest to the bull's eye in the center wins."

"You sound like you think I'll loose at that." Hiccup said sounding a bit offended.

"You are acting blind remember?" Astrid said raising an eyebrow. "How can you aim if you can't see your target?"

"Oh, right." Hiccup said before sighing.

"Though, if you win at the other two events you should win the games themselves." Astrid said putting a comforting hand on Hiccup's arm.

"So win the other two games." Hiccup said before sighing and falling onto his back. "Anything I should know before I head into the games?"

"If for some odd reason there is a tie there will be a multi-part race." Astrid said. "It tends to be an obstacle course."

"Right." Hiccup said with a sigh. "If only it was a wrestling match." He rolled his eyes as Astrid laughed reaching to her side and picking up the fabric. "You know you can keep tearing these things off. Might have to force you to use my arm wraps again. You seem a lot more gentle with them."

"Because they're yours." Hiccup said turning to face her and propping himself up on one elbow. He looked at her as she used the fabric scrap to play with one of the baby dragons that came over. He smiled slightly before scooting closer and putting an arm around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"You really think this is going to turn out okay?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't think." Astrid said. "I know because it's you."


	23. Chapter 23: Dragon's Secert

**First things first. You all have my apologies for taking so long to update this story. Life happened, as well as writer's block. I shall try to do better, and do remember I do love you all. You are all very supportive if a little nuts at times, like when I don't update for a little over a week.**

**To the insanely long list of reviews!**

**Esperansa ~ I am not completely sure yet. Word is only just trickling out that Berk is not as dragon hunting crazy, and the rumors of a dragon-eyed man would be a bit too crazy sounding for the time being.**

**Z ~ I get so many comments I need to sort through which ones to respond to or not, otherwise you guys would be scrolling through miles of text to get to the story. I try to answer questions that are new and seem like the reader is confused by something. I will also toss in a comment on a review I find amusing. Seriously though, when sorting through over five pages of comments per chapter, more than a few will be skipped.**

**Shadowdragon1317 ~ Lack of ability to form grammatically correct sentences due to the feels… I must be doing something right.**

**The dragon1010 ~ Sorry, not revealing much here.**

**MySweetYaoi49 ~ Now how would that create drama?**

**OMAC001 ~ I have not read the books. I have only seen the movies/shorts/series. So I cannot say anything about book details.**

**Random Guest ~ I am trying to keep this fanfic rated T. If someone outright threatens Astrid like that… Let us just say a shattered arm is the least of the person's worries…**

**Smeechan98 ~ Thank you for the heads up, all good points for if/when I do a rewrite.**

**Illinuy ~ Drago does not have dragon blood in him.**

**Zoroarkhunter ~ 1) You will need to read as the answers to them questions will be up in the next chapter or two. 2) Thank you for paying attention to the story. Some key lines to take note of there.**

**Reddyheady5 ~ you are confusing Dagur with Drago. They are two different people.**

**Again I apologize for the delay in an update, as well as not much in the way of review comments. I figured you all would want to get to the story faster.**

**Onto the story then!**

* * *

Hiccup stood at the line his eyes covered and his hood up. The weight of the throwing axe in his left hand had him sighing. He could hit the target with ease, but he had no way of seeing where it was currently. The sounds of the other competitors around him were a slight comfort. Astrid was to his right and she was the end of the line. Dagur was down at the other end of the line with the rest of the gang in between them.

Snotlout had chosen to stand on Hiccup's left. "I'll win this one, don't worry." He whispered towards Hiccup. "My family has a history of winning these games."

"I could if I could see the target." Hiccup grumbled. He was fine with acting blind for the visit, however things just seemed to get out of hand within moments of the Berserkers arriving on the island. Last night he was able to learn that Dagur had taken an interest in Astrid pretty early on having nothing else to distract himself with. Just about everyone had been expecting the young chieftain to do something about his interest in the blond, that is until Hiccup arrived and won the heart of the Viking woman.

Astrid looked over at Hiccup. "You can do this." She said softly. "I know you can. You're the Prince of Dragons." Her voice was kept low so as not to attract the attention of anyone else.

Hiccup just smirked as he let his muscles relax. He could afford to throw one of the games. He just needed to win the race and the log run. "So that makes you the Princess?" He asked not needing to see her face turn scarlet. His smirk turned into a grin as she made random noises that sounded like a mix between protest and surprise at the idea finally sinking in.

Astrid looked at the throwing axe in her hands. It wasn't the one Hiccup gave her, but it would serve its purpose. She smiled as her face softened before the emotion passed and she made herself ready to throw.

Dagur had seen the exchange. His eyes narrowed, while he didn't hear what was said between them he couldn't help the bubbling heat of jealousy that sprang up. Astrid looked happy, and the fact that this Hiccup boy had made her that way didn't sit well with him. Though Dagur would have to admit he wasn't looking for Astrid's happiness. No, she drew him in because she was a firecracker, and one whose spirit he wanted to break.

"Let the Thawfest Games begin!" Stoick called from the stands before sitting down next to Valka. Mulch and Bucket began their commentary soon after.

"Fine day for axe throwing isn't folks?" Mulch asked getting a few cheers. "This year we have quite the surprise. The visiting chief of the Berserker tribe is taking part in this year's games. Yet that is not the most exciting part. He has even challenged our Hiccup for the right to Astrid's hand in marriage."

There was a pause as various boos came from the Berkians. They adored the young couple and many were well under way with the preparations for the wedding. "I know quite the poor note for the games, yet remember folks there are three events! Today we will start with the Axe Throw and this afternoon we will have the Sheep Race. Tomorrow will be the Log Run. So best of luck to our competitors." Mulch said.

The signal was given and Hiccup listened as each person tossed their axe at the waiting targets. Snotlout gave Hiccup's shoulder a tap when he was done and Hiccup drew his arm back before letting the axe fly. He knew he at least made contact with the target. "You even made it in the rings, nice!" Snotlout said offering a friendly pat on the back. "Though Dagur did hit a bullseye… Though the good news is, so did I!"

"Thanks." Hiccup muttered. That meant there would be a shoot out between the two at least. He heard the sound of Astrid's axe hitting the target.

"Looks like I'm in the shoot out as well." Astrid said beaming. If one of them could win this game then that would be one less thing for Hiccup to worry about. "You will need to step back from the line though…"

Hiccup did so hearing the footsteps of Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Fishlegs near him. "The winner will be Snotout or Astrid for sure." Fishlegs said as the shoot out began. "They are the best axe throwers on Berk."

"Dagur isn't from Berk." Tuffnut pointed out.

Astrid joined them after a few more throws tucking herself under Hiccup's arm. "Well, it's up to Snotlout now to steal a point from Dagur." She said.

Hiccup just listened as the crowd gasped and cheered at the throws. The thunk of axe meeting wood telling him that they were both still hitting their targets.

Dagur looked back at the couple and frowned. They were too close, sure they were still engaged, but they were still too comfortable. Almost like Astrid was completely sure Hiccup was going to win. He snarled turning back o his target and throwing his axe at it. The blade sunk even further into the wood than normal. The team set up to retrieve weapons had a hard time removing it.

Snotlout threw his axe as soon as it was clear. He had hit the target, but he had missed the center. Dagur had not. "That's one point for me!" Dagur cheered turning to look at Hiccup. "You see that's the problem with choosing to marry someone that's blind. No way to provide you with protection or food."

Astrid frowned leaning more into Hiccup. "He does just fine in hunting." She snapped. It was true, the entire time she was on the island with Hiccup and Valka he never failed to bring something to eat for every meal. Then again she couldn't tell the Berserkers it was because he could in fact see.

"One point out of three games." Hiccup said calmly. "There is still two more events."

"Still so confidant." Dagur said shaking his head. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to invite you to the wedding."

Astrid rested a hand on Hiccup's arm feeling the vibrations of the low growl of warning coming from his chest. "Don't let him get to you…" She said looking at Hiccup.

Astrid then began to lead Hiccup out of the arena sending one last glare towards Dagur. The man frowned as one of his men walked over. "Take a few of the men and see what is in that ice fortress." He said his eyes narrowing on Hiccup's back. "They're hiding something and I want to know what."

* * *

The small group of Berserkers found it a bit difficult to weave around the Berkians that seemed to be posted at guarding the entrance to the ice structure. That however was the easiest part. The ice seemed to form a small network of caves that they kept getting turned around in. Though there were a few rumbling sounds that told them they were close to the main cavern.

The trio ducked into an alcove hearing the sounds of two people approaching from behind. "Are you sure there isn't some sort of loop hole that we can use so I don't have to continue on with this?" Hiccup asked as he was carefully removing the wraps over his eyes.

"The only way would be to prove that Dagur means me harm." Astrid said frowning. "I doubt he would be that much of an idiot to show any thoughts of harming me though…"

Hiccup sighed as he walked by pausing and looking toward the darkened alcove, his nostrils flaring. "Everything alright?"

"Thought I smelt something." Hiccup said his eyes trying to see in the darkness. The Berserkers were trying not to make a sound, but their eyes were quite wide at the sight of a pair of dragon eyes on a human face.

Astrid turned to look as well. "I don't see anything there…" She said. "Come on, you said the eggs would be hatching soon. I want to see them when they do!" She tugged lightly on Hiccup's arm making him smile at her before sending one last look to the alcove.

"Alright, maybe Shade will even let you see the eggs this time." He said continuing on the path. Astrid held back a squeal of delight as she fell into step beside him.

"Eggs?" One of the men whispered to the others as they followed the pair at a distance.

The sight that meet them had them ducking for cover behind a large rock. "Impossible…" One whispered. "I thought Berk hunted dragons…"

Before them was the swirling mass of dragons shifting and turning above their heads. They crept around to look on the other side of the rock and watch the pair. A black dragon leapt out of a hole and over to Hiccup.

A small rumble escaped Hiccup in greeting. _"Hey bud."_ He said scratching Toothless' head. _"We came to see how your eggs are doing. You think Shade will let us see?"_

Toothless turned his head looking to the other black dragon that poked her head out of the hole. _"They wish to see the eggs."_ He called to her.

Shade looked at both Hiccup and Astrid before nodding her head. _"They can come."_ She answered. Hiccup grinned helping Astrid up the small ledge and they both followed the dragons into the hole.

"Are those…"

"Night Furies?"

"Two of them?"

"And there are eggs…"

The Berserkers looked up at the dragons again. "We need to get out of here." One said heading back for the tunnels. "Dagur will want to hear of this…"

* * *

That afternoon Hiccup was back in the lineup, wrappings back on his eyes and hood up. The eggs were doing just fine, and would most likely hatch in a day or two. Astrid seemed thrilled to be able to see them, yet Shade wasn't keen on letting her touch them. While Astrid had pouted she let the mother dragon have her way.

"They are quite pretty…" Astrid said to his right. "So smooth and completely black. And their shine…"

Hiccup laughed lightly. "A lot like obsidian." He said.

"Obsidian?" Astrid asked.

"A type of stone created when lava cools rapidly." Hiccup answered. "Very pretty, but also very delicate. Easy to cut and turn into a blade really."

"Learned of that from your world travels did you?" She asked. Hiccup gave a small nod.

"Among other things."

"I would love to learn of these other things." Astrid said her voice turning a bit flirty.

"I can tell you about it later." Her tone seemed to go over his head though as he smiled. He never minded sharing stories about his adventures.

Astrid just shook her head as Gobber came by putting the sheep on their shoulders. Hiccup adjusted his grip slightly to make sure the animal wasn't going to fall off. "Just run straight ahead." Astrid said. "Some is there to stop you when you cross the finish line."

"Thank you." Hiccup said getting himself ready to run.

Mulch hit Bucket's bucket and the runners were off. Hiccup quickly pulling ahead with Dagur close behind. It was over quickly with Hiccup winning by a few strides. "And Hiccup wins the Sheep Race!" Cheers sounded from the Berkians.

Dagur was less than thrilled as he tossed his sheep off himself. The sheep sounded its protest at the treatment before running off at the murderous glare from Dagur. His eyes narrowed on Hiccup as the other man put down his sheep with a bit more care and only turned in time to catch Astrid as she hugged him congratulating him on the win.

He looked up to the group of men that had gone to the ice fortress. They looked a bit shaken but all in one piece.

* * *

That night Dagur and his men were on their main ship. "So gentlemen…" He began slowly. "Tell me what you found. How many new Vikings does Berk have?"

"Sir…" One of them spoke carefully. "There are no Vikings in that fortress…"

"So what is it?" Dagur asked. "Some sort of new food storage?"

"No sir…" Another answered. "And that Hiccup… He isn't blind… We saw him remove the wrappings from his eyes. He can see well enough…"

"Then why hide his eyes?" Dagur asked not holding back his shout. "And would one of you tell me what is in that fortress?!"

"Dragons sir…" The last one said. "He has the eyes of a dragon and that fortress is filled with dragons…"

"There is more though..."

"What could possibly be more than what you have told me?" Dagur snarled. Dragons on Berk and the Vikings being okay with that did not bode well.

"They have a pair of Night Furies."

Dagur's eyes widened.

"And they have eggs."


	24. Chapter 24: Dragon's Threat

**So my fanfiction account caught up with my e-mail… Getting so many favs, follows and reviews fills up the inbox quickly… Had nearly 100 email notifications over night. You guys are all crazy and I luff you.**

**I thank everyone for their concern for me. I was in fact alive, just busy and trying to break the writer's block. I will also like to point out that I am not worthy of any form of cult following that seems to be appearing. Seriously, I am not that amazing.**

**Reviews!**

**Seth11751 ~ I'm sorry but I have answered this question several times before. Please read through the comments I post at the start of the chapters and you will find your answer.**

**Dewmeister ~ o-o Seriously? I'm just winging most of this…**

**~ So much concern over the eggies… I wonder whatever shall I do?**

**Sakura-mayen ~ … Guys… can I get a translation? I can see that it is Spanish, but I only know English… I'm so sorry…**

**Random Guest ~ You people seem to want limb to be taken off our dear hero…**

**SoNevable ~ No.**

**Silverwolf ~ … I reveal nothing…**

**Tannerleah97 ~ Having a token dragon boy would be cool for the Berserkers, how Hiccup would not be very willing to be a little pet.**

**Theisaryz Eufuelle ~ -_-U I did not intend for this to happen. I never meant for this to become addicting to anyone and yet it seems it has. My apologies to all addicted persons.**

**Rubber Noodles ~ I shall try not to disappoint.**

**King of dragon1 ~ Okay, interesting idea, however I have stated back in my replies to reviews in chapter two that that sort of thing will not be happening at all. Only physical change to his appearance is his eyes. Sorry to disappoint.**

**FlashFreeze0 ~ Hiccup does not have his flight suit. I know a shocker. I see him wearing more along the lines of thick leathers as it would be far more flexible for him and he can store all his lovely gadgets he has made.**

**Oh and I may or may not be streaming again soon… Links shall be on tumblr/twitter as is the norm…**

**Also an advanced apology. Writing this Dagur arch is proving to be more difficult than I thought. This chapter alone took me four days to write as I wanted to make sure it was decentish length, as well as having Dagur seem to be himself. Not very easy mind you… He likes to kill my Hiccup muse…**

**To the story!**

* * *

Dagur made his way into the mead hall looking for Hiccup. This was just far too good a plan; he didn't see any way he could loose.

He found his target rather alone surprisingly and walked over taking a seat across from him. "Why hello Hiccup." He said in a bit of a sing-song voice. He was rather pleased with himself for his plan.

Hiccup's head turned towards the sound of Dagur's voice. "We'll be competing later why bother me now?" He asked, he had come to really detest Dagur. If he was still with only the dragons, Dagur wouldn't be an issue. However Stoick had urged the need for the peace treaty. Hiccup could be civil, but that didn't mean he had to be nice.

"Oh you wound me dearest Hiccup!" Dagur said getting up and moving to stand behind Hiccup. He put his hands on Hiccup's shoulders grinning in satisfaction as the lean man tensed. "I just wanted to offer you some friendly advice."

"And that is?"

"To be careful in your choice for the coming event…" Dagur said leaning down and talking lowly.

"What choice?" Hiccup did not like where this was going.

"Why between Astrid and those precious eggs." Dagur said revealing in how Hiccup became even stiffer. "You win and you get Astrid, but I will ask for those eggs as part of the treaty. You loose and those dear eggs stay on Berk, but Astrid will be mine."

"You will never have those eggs." Hiccup growled out.

"So I get Astrid then?" Dagur asked grinning. "Wonderful!"

"You're not getting her either."

"Well you see Hiccup, you can only have one or the other." He said. "And I know your little freaky eyed secret. Be a shame if that started spreading to the other Viking villages… Not all of us are as accepting of monsters."

* * *

Hiccup walked into the arena being lead by Dagur. He had wanted to talk to Stoick. Yet he could not reach the man. Dagur had timed his little talk perfectly, and even made sure to stick close to Hiccup until the final event. Hiccup frowned, could he trust Stoick to not allow the Berserkers to have the Night Fury eggs?

He swallowed thickly. And then there was Astrid. If she ever learned Hiccup threw the match to save a few Night Fury eggs she would never forgive him. He sighed finally pulling from his mental thoughts.

No, Dagur would get nothing out of this. He pushed his hood back and reached for the wrappings. Berk knew and he was sure all the Berserkers now knew.

"Hiccup what are you doing?" Astrid said looking at him. It caught the attention of everyone there.

""It's fine." Hiccup said letting the cloth drop. "They know." He opened his eyes to hear a few gasps from the Berserkers. While they may have known about it, seeing the dragon eyes was entirely different thing.

"So my men were right." Dagur said grinning. "Though I have to admit… Seeing it in person just makes you more of a freak."

Everyone turned to look at Dagur. No one had ever said that out loud. "What?" He asked with a shrug. "I'm sure several of you thought it. Though perhaps said nothing because he was the chief's son?"

"He isn't-"

"It's fine." Hiccup said interrupting Astrid. "I'm used to it."

Astrid looked at Hiccup who seemed to still be standing tall. "It's how people tend to react." Hiccup said with a shrug. He looked over at Dagur locking eyes with the other Viking. "He just can't help that shiver of fear running down his spine. Not uncommon in anyone I meet."

Dagur's eyes narrowed, but he refused to look away. "Remember our little chat this morning Hiccup." He said grinning. Hiccup turned his gaze to Stoick.

The large man's brow furrowed. There was still a lot he didn't know about his son. Though he could see the silent plea in his boy's features. He gave a small nod of his head. If Dagur knew of Hiccup's eyes, there was no telling what else he knew.

Hiccup let out a breath he had been holding. Now he just had to win this event and hope his father said no to letting the Berserkers get the eggs.

The signal was given for them to start running. The twins where the first to fall off followed closely by Fishlegs. Astrid held on for quite some time but the speed of the log had her tripping and tumbling down. Hiccup looked down at her to make sure she was alright but kept running.

"Dude, how are you doing that?" Snotlout asked seeing that Hiccup really wasn't paying much attention to running on the spinning log.

"You've seen some of the barrel roll stunts." Hiccup said with a grin. "A log is easy by comparison."

Astrid laughed a little from her place on the ground. Snotlout's dumbstruck face had him tumbling off the log in an ungraceful heap. It was just Dagur and Hiccup now.

"Time to make your choice Hiccup." Dagur said. "Your dear bride or your father forced to hand over the eggs to ensure the peace!"

"You forget something." Hiccup said taking a step back and sending the log spinning in the opposite direction knocking Dagur off balance. The man fell off and Hiccup stopped the log and sat down on it. "We have dragons. And fun fact about dragons, they protect their nest."

Stoick walked towards the arena. "Hiccup wins this years Thawfest and still has the right to Astrid's hand!" Cheers erupted from the crowd as Stoick looked to Dagur. "I do believe you have over stayed your welcome."

"You can't honestly expect to be able to end it like this!" Dagur shouted. "I will have those Night Fury eggs or there will be war!"

"You will leave, and you will take no eggs with you." Stoick said. "As for war, I would love to see you try. We have plenty of other allies."

"And what will they say when they learn of your dragons?" Dagur asked standing up. "Of your son? I mean look at him! A human body but the eyes of a dragon? Freak is too kind a word for what he is! An abomination! And you know it!"

Astrid's temper flared as she pulled out her flaming axe and jammed the flaming blades close to Dagur's face. "Don't you ever call him that!" She snarled. "He's more human than you!"

Dagur laughed pushing the blade away with a finger. "What's this?" He asked. "You're turned on by those freaky eyes? And here I thought you hated dragons with a passion that rivaled Stoick's own. What is it? Is he completely wild in all things including the bedroom?"

The axe was back at Dagur's throat. " You will learn to hold your tongue." Astrid snarled. Dagur just laughed.

"Can Berk really afford to go to war?" He asked. "Sure you have dragons… But do they even know how to fight a war between Vikings?"

"They can fair well enough." Hiccup said putting a hand on Astrid's shoulder. "I do believe my father told you to leave."

"Is he your father?" Dagur asked. "Or is that just what your mother claims? Come on, you can't really think of these people as family. They've killed dragons before, and they will again. It's only a matter of time. Vikings and dragons were never meant to coexist, at least not without one dominating the other."

Hiccup's jaw clenched. He had heard those words before, from a man long ago. His left hand twitched slightly, barely noticeable unless one was watching him very closely.

"Leave now or we will have you escorted out." Stoick said, his tone firm. "You will get nothing from us. If war is all that is to come of this, so be it. We will be ready."

Dagur snorted but he did turn and leave the arena calling to his men. He stopped just before leaving and turned to Hiccup. "Could have avoided so much bloodshed." He said. "Now you will just have to watch as we cut down your precious dragons and fellow villagers one by one. I wonder what will hurt more… Seeing the dragons or the Vikings die…"

Hiccup stared after Dagur long after he had left. He didn't even notice Stoick walk up to him until the man put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at him. "Why didn't you give him the eggs?" He asked.

"And have two furious Night Furies after me?" Stoick asked. "Not a chance. Besides, I doubt they would be treated as anything but trophies with the Bersrkers." The man looked around at the people. "We need to learn to fight along side the dragons, and I thnk I know the best man to teach us."

Stoick looked right at Hiccup. "He is right, we have killed dragons in the past." He said not covering it up. "I myself have killed several of them. More so after your mother and you were taken from me." He looked right into Hiccup's eyes. "He says dragons and Vikings cannot live together without one being more dominate than the other. Yet here you are. I see both dragon and Viking, yet neither at the same time."

Hiccup let out a sound like a mix between a sigh and a groan. "Just what does that even mean?" He asked taking a step back. "I'm not a dragon, nor am I a Viking, but I'm both at the same time? How does that make sense to anyone?"

"As the White King says, you will understand someday." Valka said coming to stand near them. "Your father is right, you are the best one to teach everyone how to fight along side dragons. I'll take over the beginner courses. You need to start teaching the more advanced riders."

Hiccup looked over at Astrid who finally let her axe collapse. "No one knows these dragons better than you do." She said.

"It is what a leader does." Stoick said getting his son's attention again. "They help all that they look after."

"Who said anything about me leading anyone?" Hiccup asked looking at all three of them. "Protect dragons from trappers and dragon killers, yes I get that, even having dragons help me win a fight, but lead Vikings? Me?"

"You are my son." Stoick said plainly. "One day you will be chief."

"I have no connections here." Hiccup protested. "This place isn't home, as far as anyone knows I could just leave and never come back."

"And leave behind your bride?" Valka asked gesturing to Astrid. The blond looked at Hiccup appearing a little hurt.

"If I thought it best for her to stay here, yes." Hiccup said not even looking at her. "Dagur does have a point. People will consider me an abomination. How can I lead an entire village if the reason other villages turn their backs on us is because of me?"

"Because we trust you." Astrid said breaking through his rant. "So what if no other village wants anything to do with us? We have you and all the dragons you grew up with that care about you on our side. Heck you could most likely call in triple the amount of wild dragons to our aid and they would come. I've seen you with the dragons Hiccup, and even the villagers you've warmed up to. You're already a Prince of Dragons, what makes being a Prince of Vikings any different?"

Hiccup looked at the crowd of Berkians watching him and waiting for his answer. "I…" Hiccup looked at his feet rubbing his left forearm. Astrid saw the action and took both his hands stopping the movement.

"We are not him," She said firmly making him look in her eyes. "We will not turn our backs on you. We will not use what you teach us for anything less than their intention to protect this land. You said dragons were about trust. Trust us."

Hiccup stared at Astrid before sallowing. "We'll need more saddles." He said finally. Astrid smiled softly at him. "Fireproofing is a must. There is also quite a bit of dragon care that needs to be gone over. Not all dragons need the same things, a lot overlaps, but-"

"They all have their own needs." Astrid said nodding her head. "Then there is flight formations and just how dragons can be used in a fight. It's a lot, and we don't know how much time we have."

Hiccup nodded finally pulling his hands free and ruffling his own hair again. It was going to be just like when he first introduced dragons to Berk again, this time though he couldn't escape when he needed a break.

He looked at the Vikings around the ring. "I'll need all riders who wish to learn combative flying in the arena." He said loud enough for them all to hear. Every single one of the fighters entered the ring making it a bit cramped. "Right…"

Astrid put a hand on his arm with a soft smile. "We'll get through this." She said. "So what if the wedding is postponed?"

"Postponed?" Stoick asked. "If anything we will bring it forward! Best give everyone something to celebrate before we have to go to war!"


	25. Chapter 25: Dragon's Joy

**Once again I apologize for taking a while. Had to plot just a little bit and then had to figure out how to do a Viking wedding. Thankfully I found a blog and skimmed through it to get a few details. Seems I messed up on the proposal, but at least the wedding part will be somewhat on point. Yes, this chapter holds the wedding. And I am skipping the wedding night in favor of keeping this rated T. Might do a one-shot of the night itself if I feel I get enough requests.**

**I kindly ask people to read through all my author's comments before asking questions as I keep seeing questions being asked that I have answered already. Seriously, please stop that it can be a bit annoying to answer the same question over and over again.**

**Now for the shout out I promised to jackson0frost of tumblr… They spammed me a post of Dean being Dean gifs… Must not let them know I am also a fan of Gwaine of BBC Merlin and Loki of the Avengers. I will never get any rest…**

**Now onto the comments I half do not want to answer because there are so many… (read as 8 pages of comments to work though)**

**TheDragonPrince99 ~ considering that Hiccup does not fire breath, I don't think it would. Might make him very sick, but it wouldn't be as crazy as for dragons.**

**Maverickdm ~ THANK YOU**

**Hiccupandtoothless294 ~ I had a lot of people worried about me more than the story. I'm fine. Please note guys that if I don't update it is because I do have a job that at times makes me just want to not focus on this thing. I do adore all your support and will now update when I can. It will most likely not be every day though.**

**Midoriko-sama ~ Because I have plans and did not think of that before hand…**

**~ I see it as Hiccup has been called a freak, abomination, or demon by most humans who see his eyes. While he is used to it he does question if it is true. He is quite different than other humans as he has noticed himself, and not just because he was raised by dragons.**

**Fundindar ~ While he can do that, he is not well practiced enough in doing that to not let them change when excited. He could walk around the village on a normal day like that, but put him in action and he forgets about holding them in place.**

**Z ~ HA! I just changed the settings on my e-mail alerts. I no longer get e-mails on when a new comment or fav or follow pops up. Seriously, it has cut down on the e-mails big time…**

**Loki921 ~ … If that last chapter did that to you, you might want to go now… Just fair warning hun…**

**ConcernedForEggs ~ I drink the tears of fans. The more loopy the coaster the better the taste of the tears.**

**Hellooo ~ bit hard to give links on fanfiction. They don't allow them so… we'll need to come with some sort of arrangement.**

**Zelga Lim Li ~ my failed attempts at drawing bits from this fanfic. Seriously, I'm a far better writer than drawer…**

**Xiaberri ~ I would love to say I am paid to write, but I am not… The dream is to be a published author, so maybe someday.**

**Hinata0001 ~ you looked for firegal3000? I don't have much yet, and it is all in a folder under the favs tab.**

**Vlad ~ then you are reading the wrong fanfic…**

**The Myth Rider ~ I'm still surprised so many people like this thing. Seriously I find you all to be nuts and I love you anyway…**

**Now, please enjoy the story.**

* * *

"Now remember Hiccup, the hammer lays on her lap." Stoick said. They were going over the details of the ceremony once again. "It is not to keep her there. It is to represent Thor, our god of fertility in hopes of blessing the marriage with many children."

Hiccup nodded slowly. "And I lead her into the Meade Hall by the hand." He said. "And jam a sword into one of the beams."

"And pray it sticks." Stoick said with a nod. "Don't forget to draw the symbol of the hammer over the cup. You do remember the symbol right? Practice it now." He handed Hiccup a cup and watched as his son made the correct hand motions. "Good… Hopefully nothing goes wrong tomorrow."

"What's so bad about anything going wrong?" He asked still a bit confused on that part.

"To any Viking it would mean that the gods do not agree with the marriage." Stoick said. "It will be a good way to prove you aren't a curse to any other village."

"Because what god will allow a curse to marry?" Hiccup asked.

"Correct!" Stoick said beaming. "Any questions?"

"The watchers…" Hiccup said. "They watch us the entire first night?"

"No." Stoick said. "They only watch up to you removing her flower bridal crown. Really they are there to make sure to make it to the correct house and to the correct bride."

"There have been people who went the wrong way?" Hiccup asked raising an eyebrow.

"Both bride and groom tend to be rather drunk." Stoick said. "Though I'm sure the two of you will be fine. Need any more tips on pleasing her?"

"No." Hiccup said quickly. He had been assaulted constantly with advice on making a woman happy and it seemed to be so varied that Hiccup figured each woman was different. "I've heard enough from the entire village."

Stoick laughed. "Then I'll just leave you with what my father told me." He said putting a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "Forget what everyone else said, and just do what feels right."

"That was by far the most helpful out of all of it." Hiccup said blinking.

Stoick nodded. "Aye, and it is a Haddock tradition." He said. "The only tip passed from generation to generation. Now you best get going, you have dragon lessons to teach."

Hiccup nodded heading for the door stopping to scratch the heads of both Toothless and Shade who curled around their two hatchlings. He smiled at the family before leaving.

* * *

Today was his last set of classes before the wedding. He could see the various decorations being strung about the village, though Astrid was too busy with the plans on her end. Moving the wedding up had been the cause of that. Apparently she had several special gowns that needed to be made.

He entered the training arena and let out a breath of air. He had two general classes today, Mystery Class dragons in the morning, and Stoker Class in the afternoon. He could already hear the argument breaking out between the twins. This was going to be a long day, he could just tell.

* * *

At noon he sat down leaning against a wall of the arena. He didn't feel much like going to the Meade Hall in order to get food or even moving much in general. An argument had broken out between the twins as to which maneuver was being practiced resulting in a scuffle between several of the dragons. The Vikings had put up a great effort in regaining control of their dragons, but Hiccup had to step in.

The resulting growls and various other parts of dragon language that came from him had he entire class staring at him and then asking to be taught how to do that. It took him several minutes to remind them they were training for combat and would figure out how to work in dragon speech lessons after the threat was gone.

Needless to say he could do with some time away from the Vikings of Berk and if that meant skipping lunch, he was all too glad to do it.

His peace was interrupted by the sound of familiar footsteps. He smiled as the person's sent finally reached his noise. He looked towards Astrid. "You sure you're allowed to be alone with me?" He asked. "Not against some crazy rule?"

Astrid laughed sitting down next to him handing him a small bundle. "I'm sure." She said. "I heard the twins talking and figured you wanted some time away from the villagers. So I brought you lunch."

"Thank you." He said opening the bundle to find fish.

"A dragon's favorite if I remember." Astrid teased.

"It's even cod." Hiccup said taking a bite. "Again thank you."

She smiled stealing a bite of the fish as she leaned against him. "We get married tomorrow…" She said softly.

"Yeah." Hiccup said. "Dad's been drilling the details whenever he gets the chance."

"Do you think you have them all down?" She asked.

"Yeah." Hiccup answered. "And you'll be ready?"

"Just a few finishing touches to put on the dresses." She said. "I should be ready. Only thing that will prevent it is a sudden attack from an enemy."

Hiccup nodded looking towards the sea. "Something tells me we shouldn't have let Dagur go so easily…" He said.

"What's done is done." Astrid said. "We can only hope we will be prepared for when they do attack."

"Yeah…" Hiccup said.

"We have you." Astrid said. "And you have us. Now come on, your next group is about to come in. Can't be having our dragon prince looking as if he thinks we're going to loose."

Hiccup smiled at her before kissing her quickly. "See you tomorrow?"

"Well, we are getting married tomorrow." Astrid said grinning.

"Oh would you look at the two love birds?" Snotlout said walking into the arena. "Save it for tomorrow. Then you can be even more obnoxious with not keeping your hands off each other."

Hiccup rolled his eyes and stood up. "Very funny." He said. "And this torture stops when?"

"When the next guy gets married." Snotloout said beaming. "And maybe not even then."

"Great." Hiccup said getting a laugh from Astrid as she quickly braided a bit of his hair.

"Good luck." She said as she headed out of the arena taking the now empty bundle with her.

* * *

The afternoon went a bit better than the morning, though there were a few incidents of the dragons catching fire a bit too soon. While his day was long, it was somewhat productive. At least now he could go to sleep and wake to the events of his wedding.

* * *

The new day started far earlier than he expected. His father had him up and was helping to get him in the traditional wedding garb. Really a cape in the middle of the warmer months? He had to run in this, weren't they worried about him getting over heated? Clearly not as they wouldn't let him take it off.

"You can take it off tonight." His father had said. "Besides, it's tradition."

And there it was, the word that silenced much of his protests. Astrid had wanted to uphold Viking traditions for this wedding, and Hiccup was more than willing to let her have the wedding she wanted. He had been able to get the village to allow the dragons to be present though, in fact that wasn't that hard. Astrid was more than thrilled at having them join in.

"Why are we up so early again?" Hiccup asked.

"So we can make it to the Meade Hall first!" Stoick said now pushing Hiccup out the door. "Which ever of the two parties is second to arrive is to serve the mead at the feast."

"And my side serving is a bad thing because?"

"You are supposed to lead her into the Meade Hall." Stoick said. "Now run!" With a final push Hiccup was off at a light jog up the steps. Really Astrid was just barely coming out of her house by the time he reached the top of the steps.

She joined him shortly with both grown Night Furies on either side of them, the two hatchlings riding on the backs of their parents. Stormfly behind the pair walking proudly as she showed off the designs she had painted on her.

Hiccup offered his arm to Astrid. "Milady." He said with a slight smile.

"Dragon boy…" She answered slipping her arm around his and taking his hand. The doors were opened before them as they walked in. Hiccup drew his sword and jammed it into the wooden beam. It held firm causing cheers to erupt behind them.

The hall soon was filled with Vikings and dragons, the White King looking on through the door as he was a bit too large to fit. Stoick stood before the couple beaming. He tied their hands together with a cut of cloth.

Once that was done everyone took their seats and Hiccup did as he was taught. He placed the hammer on Astrid's lap and drew the design in the air over the cup she had poured him. Everything was going smoothly and soon the mead was being passed around as cheers for the success grew louder.

After a few rounds of food music started and several Vikings took to the floor to dance. It was getting rather noisy, but Hiccup remained in his seat. It was only for a little while and then he could escape for the night with Astrid.

He took another sip from his mead as Astrid leaned toward him. "You doing alright?" She asked him.

"I'll live." He answered with a smile giving her a kiss on the cheek that only gained them more cheers. "Besides, I have something to look forward to tonight."

That caused Astrid to blush and hit his arm lightly. "Is that seriously your only reason for marrying me?" She asked playfully.

"Nope, now all of Berk understands you're mine." He answered back with a grin.

She laughed reaching for her own cup to take a drink. "And now all of Berk knows you are mine." She said.

"I don't see a down side to this wedding thing besides the noise they make at the celebration." Hiccup said as if thinking about it.

"Careful, you sound as if you are enjoying yourself here." She warned.

He rested his forehead on hers closing his eyes. "I have you, and this is the first place I've ever felt completely at home." He said. "So what if I enjoy myself?"

Astrid smiled again. "So you think of Berk as home?" She asked.

He opened his eyes to look into hers. "Yes." He said before kissing her. They broke apart when the wolf whistles started and just rolled their eyes, yet both were smiling.

* * *

"So you can control dragons?" Dagur asked looking at the man before him.

"Yes." The large man said. "Though as to your interest in me, that is what I want to know."

"Berk has dragons." Dagur said. "And my army does not. You have dragons, and I have men. We combine forces and we can take over the Viking world."

"Berk has dragons?" The large man asked. "Now why would they have dragons?"

Dagur scoffed. "Some long lost son returned with them." He said. "Really screwed up all my plans. She was to be my bride."

"All this just because someone stole your bride?" The man asked. He scoffed. "I have no time for these childish games."

"He has dragon eyes." Dagur said. He grinned as the man turned back around. "Heard you were looking for such a person. It's why I tracked you down…"

The large man raised an eyebrow. "So you want me to get rid of him?" He asked. "No questions as to why I want him gone?"

"None." Dagur said. "I don't even care how you get rid of him. I just want him gone."

The man walked over to the edge of the ship and looked at the bubbling surface of the water. "Prefect."


	26. Chapter 26: Dragon's Fear

**My apologies to all for one it taking me a while to update and two for this being so short. I am currently job hunting as I need a job that pays better and gives me more hours than I get, meaning I am looking for a full time job. As much as I love this story and you guys, it has taken a back seat to this job hunt. I need money to pay off college student loans and this fanfic does not help me pay those bills. Updates will be slow and most likely far between. I am very sorry.**

**I won't be answering reviews this time in favor of you getting to the story sooner.**

* * *

Hiccup pulled Astrid closer to him nuzzling her shoulder. The movement made Astrid crack an eye open and notice that the sun was starting to creep in the window. "You have classes to teach today." She said waking up more and reaching a hand into his hair.

"Five more minutes." He muttered against her shoulder kissing it. Astrid grinned turning around in his arms.

"As much as I would love to keep you all to myself for the entire day, the wedding celebrations are over." She said looking into his eyes there were now open. "You need to get back to teaching."

"But it's the twins today…" He said with a groan.

"Oh you poor baby." Astrid said giving him a quick kiss on the noise. "Tell you what, you go and teach and I will be sure to spend the lunch break with you. Besides it's Nadder training in the afternoon."

"Something to look forward to then." Hiccup said leaning closer for a kiss. "How about just one quick pick-me up first?"

Astrid just laughed lightly as their positions shifted.

* * *

The morning class hadn't gone as bad as Hiccup had been expecting. It was clear that while the celebrations had been going on, the people still had practiced the skills he was trying to drill into them. They were finally getting somewhere without the twins blowing stuff up just for the fun of it.

Astrid appeared just as the last of the dragon riders were leaving to head for the Mead Hall with a packed lunch for the two of them in her hands. "Good to see you in one piece." She said coming closer.

"I like this married thing." Hiccup said. "Ruffnut leaves me alone now. And this morning, not as bad as I thought it would be. They seemed to have practiced."

"Oh she was trying to take you away from me was she?" Astrid asked sitting down next to Hiccup. "Too bad she was trying to snag someone very loyal to me. She'll get over it eventually. And seriously? Even with the festivities they found time to practice?"

"Snotlout seems more than willing to take my place for her affections." Hiccup said. "And I'm even more willing to let him. I won't complain."

"Ruffnut isn't that bad." Astrid said. "Though it is nice to know a random pretty face won't sway you."

"You're stuck with me." Hiccup said stealing a kiss. Astrid smiled against his lips returning the affection. They were still considered the newly weds in the village, it was just a shame it couldn't be as large as Stoick would have preferred.

They broke apart just as the other trainers entered the arena. It was time to practice and they both stood Astrid joining the rest of the trainees.

"Today will cover using a Nadder's poison spines effectively." He said once everyone had arrived. "They don't always coat their spines with the toxin, normally the more comfortable they are around something the less likely they are to produce it. However they can do so anyway for combat. Part of it is diet."

He pulled forward a basket and opened it. "Come and take some fish and feed it to your Nadders." He said. "We'll begin after they are fed."

* * *

The days slowly ticked by with the classes getting more and more complex. Hiccup sighed sitting down after one of the many strategy meetings. "Are they ever going to attack?" He asked. "I've taught them all that I can really if we run through another practice drill I think some of them will start using Toothless and myself as target practice."

"It is strange…" Stoick said stroking his beard. "Dagur has never been known to sit still for very long. Not in matters like this."

"Maybe he forgot about it?" Astrid offered up sitting down next to Hiccup.

"That is just wishful thinking." Stoick said. "Unless he is gathering a large army. We should send out patrols."

"I could go to a dragon trapper camp and see if they've been selling dragons to anyone…" Hiccup offered. "Been a while since I've been on a raid anyway."

"It's dangerous, but it might be our best option right now…" Valka said.

Hiccup nodded getting up. "I'll go tonight."

* * *

It may have been a while, but Hiccup and the night were old friends. He crept along in the shadows. Dagur was talking with a few trappers, though he wasn't alone. There was a large man with him and Hiccup slowly moved closer to get a better look at the man.

He froze seeing the face of the clearly irritated man. He was thankful he was in the shadows, as right now he couldn't move.

"It's easy." Dagur said. "You get us a bunch of dragons, and then we can go about our business sooner! Honestly I've been waiting months for this and all you do is sit around saying we wait for the best time to attack! All the while Hiccup is training up the Vikings on Berk to work with their dragons in combat! Remind me why did I-"

Whatever the young man was going to say was cut short as the large man thrusted a sword into the small frame and pulled it out cleaning it on the now dead body at his feet. "How is this shipment coming along?" He asked the trapper putting the blade away.

"A few dozen new dragons, all battle ready."

"Good." The large man said looking at the shadows Hiccup was now running from. "We strike now."

* * *

Hiccup ran past Valka and Stoick as soon as Toothless had landed. He ran right for the ice fortress looking as if he had seen a ghost. It had his parents and Astrid on his heels in moments.

They found him nestled in one of the smaller caves within. Astrid crouched down before him stilling the hand that was rubbing his left arm fiercely. "What is it?" She asked.

"Dagur's dead…" He said but that didn't seem to be the problem. Astrid frowned.

"Hiccup…" She said trying to get the answer out of him.

"He's coming…" He said in barely a whisper.

"Who is?" Stoick asked crouching down behind Astrid. The blonde knew though and threaded her fingers with Hiccup's own in an attempt to calm him.

"You have all of us." She said softly. "Just explain it."

"Man I meet before…" Hiccup said slowly collecting himself before telling the story of how he meet the large man.

"What did the man look like?" Stoick asked. He dreaded the answer Hiccup did give him.

"Large, black hair, scar on his lip…"

"Drago…"

"Bloodvist?" Valka asked some panic coming to her voice. "He's a madman."

"And has a grudge on Hiccup…" Astrid supplied. "If Dagur told him Hiccup was here…"

"Then Drago would offer whatever he could." Stoick finished.

"He knows how to train dragons." Hiccup said. "But he doesn't respect them, or even trust them."

Stoick moved closer to Hiccup settling a hand on his shoulder. "Then I guess we have that advantage heh?" He said. "We listened to a great teacher. Astrid is right, you have us all. The dragons and the village. I won't let any harm come to you, my son."


End file.
